


I Love You Like A Cup Of Tea

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Nick Grimshaw, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Businessman Harry, Businessman Louis, Charming Harry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Harry Styles is Marcel, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Shy Louis, Tea, Work
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: Louis i Harry od 3 lat pracują w firmie na równorzędnych stanowiskach. Louis jest zakochany w Harry’m odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył, ale nie ma odwagi do niego zagadać. Oprócz jego wiecznie zaczerwienionych policzków, największą przeszkodą jest Nick Grimshaw - bogaty, przystojny i towarzyski zastępca dyrektora firmy, który w każdej wolnej chwili flirtuje z Harry’m. W końcu Louis wpada na pomysł codziennego robienia lokatemu herbaty, który zmienia relacje między nimi.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis podniósł wzrok znad swojego komputera i dokładnie zeskanował chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Miał na imię Harry Styles, a Louis był w nim niezaprzeczalnie zakochany odkąd tylko go poznał.  
Harry czując spojrzenie młodszego na krótką chwilę zatrzymał swoją pracę i nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Louis automatycznie się zarumienił i speszony zaczął znowu wykonywać swoje obowiązki, ale wciąż czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie zastępca szefa - Nick Grimshaw, który od razu skierował się w stronę biurka Stylesa. Nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha, a ten uśmiechnął się i po chwili odpowiedział coś, na co oboje cicho zaśmiali się.  
To jest właśnie główny powód dla którego Louis nigdy nie będzie z Harrym, pomijając to, że kompletnie nie ma u niego szans to jeszcze jest zakochany w kimś innym. I to nie w byle kim, bo Nick jest cholernie przystojny, a w dodatku bogaty. Ma wszystko to o czym Louis tylko może pomarzyć.  
Kiedy Grimshaw wreszcie wyszedł Louis wstał, mówiąc, że idzie do kuchni wcześniej pytając czy komuś coś przynieść, ale nikt się nie odezwał, więc mężczyzna ruszył w stronę kuchni. Louis w prawdzie nigdy nie miał z Harry’m dłuższej rozmowy niż te o pogodzie, ale zawsze przed zaśnięciem wyobrażał sobie idealne sytuacje z nim. Niestety żadna z tych sytuacji nigdy się nie wydarzy przez nieśmiałość szatyna.  
Tomlinson podszedł do automatu z napojami i przez swoje zamyślenie wcisnął przycisk z herbatą. Westchnął ciężko, ponieważ nie przepadał za herbatą, ale znał osobę, która ją uwielbia… Nie raz słyszał jak Harry chwali się jaką dobrą herbatę ostatnio pił. Nie zastanawiając się długo zrobił jeszcze sobie kawę i ruszył z napojami do swojego stolika, aby postawić tam swoją kawę i podszedł do Harry'ego, który miał swoje stanowisko na przeciwko Louisa.  
\- Umm… Harry? - zaczął nieśmiało. - Byłem w ku-kuchni i tak pomyślałem, że może na-napiłbyś się herbaty. - Louis czuł jak jego policzki zaczynają piec.  
Harry uniósł swoje piękne, zielone oczy znad komputera i spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem, a jego cholerne dołeczki pokazały się. Dobra, Louis mógł już umrzeć szczęśliwy.  
\- Herbatę? Dla mnie? - uniósł brwi. - Jakie to kochane. - odebrał kubeczek od Louisa.  
Ich dłonie przez sekundę dotknęły się, a szatyn poczuł jakby prąd przeszedł od opuszków jego palców, przez kręgosłup aż po palce u stóp, a jego policzki już nie piekły tylko dosłownie paliły się.  
\- To n-nic ta-akiego. - wydukał spuszczając wzrok i wracając na swoje stanowisko do pracy.  
Do końca dnia czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie bruneta, ale nie odważył się podnieść wzroku. Bał się co Harry sobie o nim pomyślał i w duchu był zły na siebie za tę herbatę, choć w pewnym sensie był dumny, bo dzięki temu zobaczył ten piękny uśmiech i spojrzenie skierowane wprost na niego.  
Louis przez to wszystko kompletnie nie mógł skupić się na pracy i wiedział, że będzie miał kupę roboty w domu, ale i tak jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to te zielone tęczówki…Zapomniał się i z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał na Harry'ego, który jak się okazało nadal się na niego patrzył, a kiedy złapali kontakt wzrokowy puścił do niego oczko, na co Louis po raz kolejny tego dnia się zarumienił i znowu wlepił wzrok w monitor. Zaczął bezmyślnie kartkować dokumenty byle tylko przestać myśleć o Harrym, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać, więc w końcu poddał się i biorąc głęboki wdech podniósł głowę. Pewnie przyglądał się Harry'emu i obaj skanowali się wzrokiem, ale tym razem Louis nie zamierzał pierwszy tego skończyć. Po kilku minutach podczas, których nic się nie zmieniało Harry po prostu pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i pochylił się nad biurkiem. Po chwili także Louis wrócił do pracy i co dziwne udało mu się skupić i wszystko szło mu bardzo dobrze.Kilka minut przed 18:00 czyli godziną o której kończył do pokoju znowu wszedł zastępca szefa i znowu podszedł do Harry'ego przez co Louisowi zrobiło się przykro, bo przez to wszystko o nim zapomniał. Na szczęście tym razem wszedł tylko na chwilę, ale zaraz po tym Harry wstał, przeszedł obok Louisa i przykleił do boku jego krzesła malutką karteczkę samoprzylepną.


	2. Rozdział 2

“Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się rumienisz xx”

Louis patrzył na żółtą karteczkę z niedowierzaniem. Czy Harry pieprzona perfekcja Styles właśnie go podrywał?! Nie to na pewno czysto koleżeński komentarz… Przecież on ma Nicka. Louis westchnął ciężko i spakował swoje rzeczy. Zjechał windą na parter i wsiadł do samochodu. Do domu wrócił w przeciągu 15 minut i od razu przywitał go jego zawsze uśmiechnięty współlokator Niall.

\- Co tam stary? Jak tam twój kochaś? Akcja podryw Styles’a dalej trwa? - spytał obżerając się na kanapie chipsami.

\- Dalej trwa… Ale znalazłem sposób, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. - uśmiechnął się. - To trochę głupie, ale będę mu codziennie robił herbatę. Dzisiaj zrobiłem mu i dostałem od niego to. - wyciągnął z kieszeni karteczkę i pokazał Niallowi.

\- O kurwa, muszę kupić ramkę i powiesisz sobie to nad łóżkiem. - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie przesadzaj. - szatyn zachichotał.

\- Ale to jest zajebisty pomysł, następnym razem wylej mu herbatę na krocze i udawaj, że to wycierasz, a przy okazji zrobisz sobie sesyjkę obmacywania. - zarechotał.

\- Nialler przestań! - zarumienił się mocno.

\- Oh nie udawaj niewinnego, nie raz słyszałem jak jęczysz jego imię przez sen.

\- Jesteś najgorszy! - powiedział mocno zarumieniony Louis i rzucił w niego poduszką, a potem uciekł do swojego pokoju, słysząc jeszcze za sobą “I tak mnie kochasz!”

Zamknął drzwi, po czym wyjął z kieszeni karteczkę i zastanowił się gdzie ją schować. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że najbezpieczniej będzie w jednej z szuflad w jego biurku, najlepiej tej, która była na klucz, aby Niall się do niej nie dobrał. Tak też zrobił i dopiero, gdy miał już pewność, że jest bezpiecznie ukryta, poszedł pod prysznic.

Kiedy spływające krople powoli obmywały jego ciało, Louis nie mógł wyrzucić ze swojej głowy Harry'ego. W sumie nie była to nowość, ale tym razem było w jakiś sposób inaczej… przez dzisiejszy dzień wydawało mu się to bardziej realne. Wiedział, że nadal to wszystko nie ma sensu, ale chciał spróbować, bo kurde to był Harry Styles, a dla niego mógłby zrobić wszystko. Po wyjściu z łazienki i zasiadł jeszcze na chwilę do komputera, aby skończyć kilka spraw, ale uwinął się z nimi szybko i chwilę później leżał już w swoim łóżku.

Budząc się spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 6:30, więc wstał, aby ogarnąć się i równo o 8:00 być w pracy. Szybko się ubrał, po czym otworzył drzwi, jak zwykle starając zachowywać się cicho, aby nie obudzić Nialla, ale gdy wszedł do salonu, okazało się, że jego współlokator już od dawna nie śpi tylko ogląda jakieś kreskówki na kanale dla dzieci i je nachosy.

\- Hej Louiiis! To co wykorzystasz dziś mój pomysł? - zapytał dziwnie ruszając brwiami.

Ignorując jego komentarz po prostu poszedł dalej w stronę kuchni. Naszykował sobie kanapki i po zjedzeniu ich poszedł po swoje rzeczy, aby wyjść do pracy.  
Louisowi udało się ominąć największe korki i dotarł do pracy przed Harrym. Rozłożył swoje rzeczy na swoim stanowisku i poszedł jak zawsze zrobić dla siebie kawę, ale do tego jeszcze herbatę dla Harry'ego. Po zrobieniu napojów Louis sięgnął do paczki z kostkami cukru i położył dwie na talerzyku Harry'ego, bo przecież nie wiedział ile Harry słodzi, a może w ogóle nie słodzi. Postawił herbatę na stanowisku bruneta i zajął swoje miejsce. Po kilku minutach mężczyzna z czupryną loków wyszedł z windy i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył herbatę.

\- Louis? - Harry spojrzał na niego, wychylając głowę znad swojego komputera.

\- Tak? - Louis uniósł na niego wzrok z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję ci skarbie za herbatę. - puścił mu oczko, na co Louis zarumienił się delikatnie jak zwykle. - Te kostki cukru to tak specjalnie? - Harry pokazał Louisowi kostki cukru w kształcie serca.

\- Um… J-ja nie wie-wiedziałem, że mają jakieś emm k-kształty. - wydukał, a jego twarz przypominała pomidora.

\- I tak dziękuję, to miłe. - powiedział wrzucając obie do herbatki i skosztował jej. - Mmm zrobiona z sercem. - zachichotał, na co w brzuchu Louisa zaczęły latać motylki.

\- S-starałem się. - próbował jak najbardziej schować swoją zarumienioną twarz za ekranem komputera i skupić się na pracy.

Gdy zegar wybił 18:00 Louis i Harry zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy. Szatyn miał zamiar w końcu się przełamać i porozmawiać z Harrym. Nie miała to być ambitna rozmowa, chciał go po prostu spytać jaką herbatę najbardziej lubi, czy woli liściastą czy w torebkach, ile kostek cukru zawsze słodzi, a może woli z sokiem? Louis już chciał odezwać się, gdy do Harry'ego podszedł Nick.

\- Hazz, idziemy na kolację do tego miejsca, o którym ostatnio ci opowiadałem? Ja stawiam. - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Um, jasne. - schował jeszcze telefon do swojej kieszeni. - A i Lou, - odwrócił się jeszcze do niego. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za herbatę i czekam jutro na kolejną. Miłego wieczoru! - pomachał mu i zniknął z Nickiem za drzwiami windy.

Louis przez chwilę stał jak zamurowany i tylko wpatrywał się w drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknęli dwaj mężczyźni. Znowu zapomniał o tym, że Harry ma chłopaka i niepotrzebnie zrobił sobie nadzieję, cholera przecież to nie ma sensu. Wyjął telefon i znalazł kontakt Nialla po czym wystukał wiadomość:

“Możemy się spotkać w klubie? Gdzieś tak za 20 minut?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	3. Rozdział 3

Po wysłaniu wiadomości do Niall’a, schował urządzenie, po czym wziął wszystkie swoje rzeczy i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Odszukał swój samochód i wsiadając do niego, poczuł wibracje w tylnej kieszeni, co oznaczało nadejście nowej wiadomości, prawdopodobnie od Nialla. Louis odblokował swój telefon i kliknął na ikonkę wiadomości:

‘’Jasne, zaraz wyjeżdżam. Stało się coś?”

Chwilę pomyślał, ale stwierdził, że nie ma sensu odpisywać, bo i tak za chwilę się spotkają, więc po prostu uruchomił silnik i odjechał. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co teraz robi Styles i koncentrował się na jeździe, ale i tak ciągle wyobrażał sobie, to jak świetnie bawi się z Grimshawem. Robiło mu się smutno na samą myśl, że to nigdy nie będzie on, kurwa Nick miał takie szczęście. Zaparkował samochód i z niego wysiadł, po czym wszedł do klubu i zaczął rozglądać się za przyjacielem. W końcu Louis zauważył blond czuprynę żartującą przy barze z barmanką i podszedł do niego.

\- Ledwo tu przyszedłeś, a już znalazłeś sobie nową zabawkę? - Louis zachichotał i usiadł obok niego.

\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie kręcą mnie jedno nocne przygody? - Niall napił się drinka.

\- Hm, racja mówiłeś coś kiedyś... Chyba wtedy, gdy dwie ledwo ubrane dziewczyny wyszły nad ranem z twojego pokoju, jak one miały? Michelle i Alison? - Louis parsknął śmiechem.

\- To było tylko raz, a poza tym dobrze wiesz, że mam słabość do trójkącików. - uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.

\- Mów sobie co chcesz, ale ja mam zamiar dzisiaj się upić. - zamówił trzy shoty.

\- Ty upić? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim Louis'em? - Niall powiedział poważnie.

\- Nic, to ciągle ja tylko...

\- Ah, dobra, dobra rozumiem! - Niall przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się do barmanki, która akurat postawiła przed Louis'em 3 drinki. - Czyli to Harold tak przewraca ci w głowie?

\- Nie... - wypił na raz jednego z shotów i skrzywił się. - Chociaż może... - wypił kolejnego. - Definitywnie tak. - przełknął ostatniego i otrząsnął się. - Ale poza tym tego mi było trzeba, dawno nigdzie nie wychodziłem.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie wyszalej się... Chociaż nie wiem czy wiesz co to dobra zabawa panie "wstydzę się wszystkiego". - zaśmiał się i ruszył w stronę parkietu, od razu zaczynając tańczyć z seksowną blondynką.

Louis został sam przy barze i nagle stracił całą pewność siebie, którą miał przy Niall'u. Zamówił nieśmiało jeszcze kilka drinków i wreszcie poczuł te przyjemne zawirowania w głowie. Uśmiechnął się i zauważył, że dosyć przystojny brunet przygląda mu się z daleka. Harry też jest brunetem pomyślał. Wypił jeszcze jednego drinka i znowu spojrzał na mężczyznę. Był wysoki... Jak Harry. Brunet zaczął się do niego zbliżać, a umysł Louis'a co raz bardziej robił sobie z niego żarty. Louis spojrzał w jego brązowe, a może zielone oczy i obraz przed nim się rozmazał, a po chwili zobaczył przed sobą Harry'ego.

\- Harry? - Louis wymamrotał z głupawym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie, Liam, ale mów do mnie jak chcesz. - wymruczał niskim głosem.

Wzrok Louis'a znowu się wyostrzył i zobaczył przed sobą mężczyznę w ogóle nie podobnego do Harry'ego, a zaraz potem znowu Harry.

\- Cokolwiek. - Louis wymamrotał i złączył razem ich usta.

Szatyn nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy podał Liam'owi swój adres i kiedy taksówka zawiozła ich na miejsce, ale dobrze pamiętał dotyk, pocałunki, ocieranie się o siebie dwóch rozpalonych ciał i rozkosz, jaką dawał mu Liam, chociaż Louis wolał wyobrażać sobie Harry'ego na jego miejscu.

*

Następnego dnia rano Louis obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy i suchością w gardle. Przetarł piąstkami swoje oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Obok siebie znalazł tylko kartkę z napisem: 

"To była cudowna noc, ale byłaby cudowniejsza, gdybyś nie mówił do mnie Harry ;) Jak przypomni ci się moje imię i będziesz miał ochotę wyjść na kawę, zadzwoń." 

Na dole napisany był rząd cyferek, a na końcu "xx". Louis jęknął cicho i wstał z łóżka za potrzebą wypicia szklanki wody. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i wpadł na Niall'a, który zbierał się do swojej weekendowej pracy.

\- Wybacz stary, ale czy ja dobrze słyszałem to, co działo się w nocy? - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem

.- C-co? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - wymamrotał Louis, chwytając od Niall'a butelkę wody.

\- Jak to o co? Wróciłem tutaj zaraz po tym jak w klubie pojawił się chłopak dziewczyny, z którą tańczyłem i chciał dać mi wpierdol. - mruknął niezadowolony. - Ale wracając do sprawy, wszedłem tu i słyszałem jęki z twojego pokoju. Pieprzyłeś się z Harry'm?! - spytał podekscytowany. - Bo słyszałem kilka razy jak krzyczałeś to imię. – poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Niall nie! Nie uprawiałem seksu z Harry'm! - fuknął niezadowolony.

\- W takim razie z kim? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- Z Liam'em. - westchnął. - Chyba za dużo wypiłem... Albo ktoś mi coś dosypał, bo zamiast tego chłopaka, widziałem Harry'ego. - mruknął, wypijając wodę z butelki na raz. - Liam zostawił mi karteczkę ze swoim numerem jakby co.

\- To dzwoń do niego! - podał mu jego telefon. - Skoro facet sam na ciebie leci, a u Harry'ego nie masz szans to na co czekasz?

\- Może masz rację... - Louis westchnął. - Ale ja ledwo pamiętam jak Liam wygląda, ciągle miałem przed oczami Harry'ego.

\- W takim razie możesz trochę poudawać z Liam'em, może Harry woli niedostępnych. - Niall schował portfel do kieszeni swoich spodni. - Przemyśl to, a ja lecę. - blondyn pomachał mu i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Louis zastanowił się chwilę nad propozycją Nialla i stwierdził, że właściwie nie jest to zły pomysł, a nawet jeśli Harry nie zwróci na niego uwagi to przecież będzie miał Liama. A może nawet się w nim zakocha i zapomni o Harry’m. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i wziął w rękę kartkę po czym wystukał numer.

\- Halo? Hej Liam - powiedział wyraźniej jego imię, aby ten wiedział, że wie jak się nazywa. - Em, z tej strony Louis.

\- Hej, Louis co u ciebie? - zapytał wesoło Liam, co lekko go zdekoncentrowało.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział drapiąc się po karku. – Hm, słuchaj przepraszam, że wczoraj ciągle nazywałem cię Harry. Moglibyśmy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać?

\- Nic się nie stało, jasne. Możemy nawet dziś, robisz coś później?

\- To znaczy... o osiemnastej kończę pracę, ale potem jestem już wolny.

\- Świetnie! Wyślij mi adres sms’em to po Ciebie przyjadę.

\- Oh, okay. W takim razie do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia, Louis.

Po tym zdaniu szatyn się rozłączył i na chwilę usiadł zastanawiając się co on do cholery właśnie zrobił. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że spotka Liama, ale... on nie był Harrym. Spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ma jeszcze czas, żeby ogarnąć się do pracy, więc poszedł to zrobić i po chwili wyszedł z domu. Wsiadł do samochodu pojechał w kierunku pracy.


	4. Rozdział 4

Niestety tym razem Londyn był cholernie zakorkowany i na miejscu był z dwudziestominutowym spóźnieniem. Wszedł do budynku i pierwszym, co zrobił, było skierowanie się do kuchni, aby zrobić kawę dla siebie i herbatę dla Harry'ego, znowu kładąc obok filiżanki dwie kostki cukru w kształcie serc. Kiedy wszedł do biura, Harry momentalnie obrócił się w jego stronę i gdy go zobaczył, Louisowi wydało się, że się uśmiechnął i zobaczył na jego twarzy wyraz... ulgi?

Postawił przed nim napój i miał już odchodzić, gdy ten go zaczepił.

\- Dziękuję. Martwiłem się, masz szczęście, że Nick jest dziś na jakimś spotkaniu. - powiedział, na co Louis zarumienił się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Dzień upłynął mu głównie na pracy i pomijając kilka spojrzeń, nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Pomimo to miał bardzo dobry humor, a przynajmniej do czasu, gdy kilka minut przed osiemnastą nie zjawił się Nick, który od razu skierował się w stronę Harry'ego i mimo, iż Louis wcale nie podsłuchiwał, usłyszał jak proponuje mu randkę dziś wieczorem. Na chwilę wstrzymał oddech czekając na to, co powie, ale ten mu odmówił. Louis wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy i mógł po prostu nie mieć dzisiaj czasu, ale w pewnym sensie się ucieszył. Kiedy wreszcie skończył pracę i mógł wyjść, w recepcji od razu zauważył Liam’a, który rozglądał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do niego i nie za bardzo wiedząc jak ma się z nim przywitać, powiedział po prostu ciche 'hej'.

\- Cześć, Louis - odpowiedział rozpromieniony. - To jak, jedziemy?

Louis właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się Harry. Szedł w ich stronę, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie i Louis wiedział, że zaraz wyniknie z tego coś niezręcznego, więc stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

\- Tak, tak, chodźmy - powiedział łapiąc Liam'a za rękę i prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia.

\- Em, Louis zaczekaj. - powiedział Liam

\- Co?

\- Tamten chłopak, on chyba chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Liam, naprawdę chodźmy stąd - powiedział, ale dokładnie w tym momencie brunet znalazł się tuż obok niego.

\- Hej, jestem Harry - rzekł, wyciągając rękę w stronę zdezorientowanego Liam’a, który po chwili wszystko zrozumiał i posłał Louisowi lekko smutne spojrzenie.

\- Liam. - również wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął tę należącą do Harry'ego.

\- Dokąd idziecie?

\- Zabieram Louisa na randkę. - Louis spuścił głowę na te słowa, po prostu patrząc na swoje buty, aby nikt nie zauważył tego, jak bardzo jest czerwony. - Ale to niespodzianka.

\- Oh, okay - odpowiedział wyraźnie zbity z tropu. - Może kiedyś poszlibyśmy na podwójną randkę? Ja, Ty, Louis i mój chłopak? - ostatnie dwa słowa powiedział dziwnym tonem, ale szatyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Um, jasne. Zaproponowałbym, żebyśmy pojechali nawet dziś, ale pewnie macie już plany.

\- Właściwie to nie, w dodatku Nick zaraz tutaj będzie. To jak?

\- Jasne. - Liam uśmiechnął się.

Dokładnie w tym momencie zza drzwi wyszedł Grimshaw, który od razu udał się w ich stronę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Idziemy na podwójną randkę - odpowiedział mu Styles. - Cieszysz się? - zapytał.

\- Tak, oczywiście - powiedział zdziwiony i uśmiechnął się.

Louis wiedział, że to będzie dziwny wieczór, ale nic nie powiedział.

Nick zadecydował, że pojadą do niezbyt taniej restauracji, ale Louis nie chciał się kłócić o tańsze miejsce. Po prostu cieszył się, że wczoraj dostał wypłatę. Harry pojechał z Nickiem, a Louis z Liam'em. Po drodze między Liam'em i Louisem panowała cisza, ale Liam w końcu postanowił ją przełamać.

\- Więc Harry to twój były? 

\- Um, nie. - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Więc kim jest, że wolałeś jęczeć jego imię niż moje? - Liam zachichotał.

\- On po prostu... - Louis zaczął bawić się nerwowo rąbkiem swojej koszuli. - Nie ważne. - westchnął. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. 

\- Okej, rozumiem. - pogłaskał pocieszająco udo szatyna. - Mam nadzieję, że dzięki mnie zapomnisz o nim.

Louis tylko pokiwał głową, a po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce i Nick podszedł do kelnera, prosząc o stolik dla 4 osób. Kelner już chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebna jest wcześniejsza rezerwacja, ale Nick podsunął mu 50 funtów. Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich do stolika i każdemu wręczył menu, a potem odszedł. Louis otworzył je i zagryzł dolną wargę, widząc ceny. Zaczął szukać jakiejś sałatki, gdy nagle usłyszał, jak Nick mówi Harry'emu, że ma się nie przejmować cenami, bo on zapłaci za niego. Louisowi zrobiło się przykro, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mógł zabrać swojej drugiej połówki do takiego miejsca. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na sałatki w miarę normalnej cenie. 

\- Odchudzasz się? - Liam spytał cicho. 

\- Nie, po prostu inne dania są dla mnie za drogie. - Louis powiedział cichutko do Liam'a. 

\- Ale kochanie, ja stawiam. - uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Nie możesz tak. - spojrzał mu w oczy. 

\- Mogę. - powiedział z uśmiechem i musnął delikatnie usta Louisa, czego szatyn się nie spodziewał.

Tomlinson odsunął się od Liam’a i uniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nich z zaciśniętymi ustami. Louis spojrzał na menu i zaczął przeglądać droższe potrawy. Gdy przyszedł kelner i wszyscy złożyli zamówienia, Nick zaczął się przystawiać do Harry'ego, szepcząc mu, co chwilę coś na ucho i całując jego szyję. Louisowi zaczęło robić się słabo, bo właśnie mężczyzna, który podoba mu się od 3 lat, mizia się ze swoim chłopakiem ,dokładnie przed nim i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Przeprosił wszystkich i wstał od stołu, idąc do łazienki. W łazience spojrzał w lustro i westchnął ciężko, bo w tamtym momencie nienawidził siebie za bycie tak nieśmiałym i beznadziejnym. Dlaczego nie mógł być jak Niall, zabawny, wygadany, uroczy i pewny siebie. Przepłukał swoją twarz wodą i wytarł ją papierowymi ręcznikami, a kiedy spojrzał w lustro, zobaczył za sobą Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, podchodząc do szatyna.

\- Um, tak, po prostu jestem bardzo zmęczony. - skłamał szybko.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, jak chciałeś spędzić ten wieczór tylko z Liam'em.

\- Nie, to nie tak, chcę tu być, ale wcześniej nie czułem się taki zmęczony. - poprawił włosy, patrząc w lustro. - Po prostu zjem i będę się zbierał.

\- Jak chcesz. - Harry westchnął i wszedł do kabiny.

Louis wrócił do stołu i akurat kelnerka przyniosła ich jedzenie. Wszyscy zaczekali na Harry'ego, a gdy wrócił, zaczęli jeść. 

Zjedli posiłek rozmawiając, no dobrze, Liam i Nick rozmawiali, a Louis i Harry od czasu do czasu zerkali tylko na siebie.

\- Było pyszne, dziękuję Liam. - Louis powiedział i cmoknął go w policzek. - Ale muszę się zbierać, jestem strasznie zmęczony.

\- Ja też muszę już iść. - odparł Harry.

Mężczyźni zapłacili i wyszli z restauracji.

\- To do poniedziałku. - Harry uśmiechnął się Louisa. - Czekam na kolejną herbatę. - puścił mu oczko, na co Louis zarumienił się mocno.

\- Tak, do poniedziałku. - pomachał mu i Nick'owi i razem z Liam'em poszedł do jego samochodu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	5. Rozdział 5

Gdy po kolacji wsiedli do samochodu, Liam spojrzał na Louis'a.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - spytał Liam.  
\- Uh, jasne. - Louis spojrzał na niego.  
\- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie tylko, aby wzbudzić zazdrość u Harry'ego?  
Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.  
\- Tak, to znaczy nie, to znaczy... To nie tak jak myślisz. - zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
\- W takim razie jak? Bo nie zamierzam być twoim pocieszeniem, bo Harry cię nie chce. Nie jestem ślepy, widzę jak na niego patrzysz. - powiedział zirytowany.  
\- Nie jesteś, ja naprawdę chciałem z tobą spróbować. - spojrzał na Liam'a.  
\- Jakoś mi się nie wydaje. - mruknął i zaczął jechać pod mieszkanie Louis'a.  
\- Naprawdę Liam, po prostu wiem, że nie mam szans u Harry'ego. Prawda jest taka, że on mi się podoba od 3 lat, ale nie mam wystarczająco odwagi, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Poza tym on ma Nick'a, który jest ode mnie bogatszy, pewniejszy siebie i przystojniejszy. Jakbym nie miał stanowiska pracy na przeciwko jego, to on nawet nie wiedziałby o moim istnieniu. - powiedział smutno.  
\- Nie prawda Louis, mimo, że jestem na ciebie zły, to nie zamierzam cię okłamywać. Według mnie jesteś przystojny i masz u niego szansę, jak każdy inny. – posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i zatrzymał się pod jego mieszkaniem.  
\- Jestem takim idiotą. - powiedział cicho. - Przepraszam cię Liam za to, że straciłeś przeze mnie wolny wieczór i dziękuję ci za wszystko. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie do Liam'a, mając łzy w oczach i wyszedł z samochodu, idąc szybko do swojego mieszkania.  
\- I jak tam twoja randka? - spytał wesoło Niall, siedząc na kanapie w salonie.  
\- Gównianie. - powiedział płaczliwym tonem i poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, nie chcąc dłużej rozmawiać z Niall'em. Położył się na łóżku i pozwolił łzom, które trzymał od początku randki spłynąć po jego policzkach.  
\- Lou? - spytał Niall delikatnym głosem, wchodząc do jego pokoju.  
\- Wyjdź! - mruknął, zwijając się w kulkę.  
\- Powiedz mi, co się stało kochanie? - usiadł na jego łóżku i zaczął głaskać go po głowie.  
\- Nic, właśnie chodzi o to, że nic. - Louis podniósł się i wtulił w Niall'a. - Nie dość, że byliśmy w restauracji, na którą mnie nie stać to jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że Harry i Nick są razem. - pociągnął noskiem. - A do tego Liam uświadomił mnie, że go wykorzystuję.  
\- Ciii, nie płacz kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież Harry w końcu zobaczy, że to nie Nick jest skarbem, tylko osoba siedząca na przeciwko jego biurka. - powiedział z uśmiechem i nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. - Leż Lou, ja otworzę. - wstał i podszedł do drzwi, za którymi zastał Liam'a.  
\- Umm... Jest Louis? - spytał Liam. - Zostawił kurtkę w moim samochodzie.  
\- Uh, jest, ale ja mu to przekażę. - chwycił jeansową kurtkę. – Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Liam'a.  
\- Nie ma za co. - chciał już odejść, ale zatrzymał się. - A i powiesz Louis'owi, że mimo wszystko nie mam mu nic za złe? Lubię go, ale wolałbym zostać przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jasne, przekażę. - pokiwał głową. - Ale wiedz, że Lou nie chciał cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić, ani wykorzystać. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że pomożesz mu zapomnieć o Harry'm. - uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.  
\- Rozumiem... Więc do zobaczenia. - pomachał mu i zaczął schodzić po schodach.  
\- Tak, do zobaczenia! - Niall zeskanował go jeszcze wzrokiem, gdy się obrócił i wrócił do pokoju Louis'a. - Fajny ten Liam. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, wchodząc do pokoju Louisa, na co szatyn jęknął.  
Po tym Niall zostawił Louisa samego i tylko co jakiś czas przychodził, aby zapytać czy nie chce jakiejś herbaty albo kawy, ale Louis był w takim nastroju, że miał ochotę tylko zwinąć się w kulkę i płakać, jak zresztą zrobił. Ten wieczór był jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu i chyba dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, jak bardzo on i Harry do siebie nie pasują i jak bardzo beznadziejnym chłopakiem by był. Wstał, aby wreszcie się ogarnąć, biorąc ze sobą swój telefon i zauważając jedną nową wiadomość. Nie wiedział kto o tej porze mógłby do niego pisać, więc kiedy szybko odblokowując urządzenie zobaczył 'Liam' lekko się zaniepokoił, bo bał się, że chłopak nadal ma do niego wyrzuty. Idąc korytarzem nie zauważył zbliżającego się Nialla i dopóki ten się z nim nie zderzył ramieniem myślał, że jest sam.  
\- O Louis, wreszcie wyszedłeś! Wszystko już okay? Martwię się o ciebie.  
\- Em, tak to... już mi przeszło spokojnie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, jakby co jestem w moim pokoju.  
\- Jasne, tak, rozumiem. - wykrztusił nie do końca wiedząc co właściwie chce powiedzieć.  
\- Em, Louis?  
\- Tak?  
\- Mogę, em... - powiedział drapiąc się po karku zastanawiając się czy na pewno skończyć zdanie. - Słuchaj, ty i Liam już się raczej nie będziecie spotykać, więc może...  
\- Och, czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Liam wpadł ci w oko? - na te słowa chłopak mocno się zarumienił i lekko pokiwał głową. Louis pierwszy raz widział, żeby jego przyjaciel tak bardzo się denerwował.  
\- Tak, nie, to znaczy... może? Chyba tak, mógłbyś mi podać jego numer?  
\- Jasne Niall - rzucił, po czym znów spojrzał na telefon, co przypomniało mu o czekającym smsie. - Tylko, poczekaj chwilkę muszę coś sprawdzić.  
Zdenerwowany nacisnął na ikonkę wiadomości po czym wszedł w konwersję z Liamem. Przeczytał smsa i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął po czym szczęśliwy podniósł głowę.  
\- Chyba nie tylko ty się dziś zakochałeś.  
\- Co? O co chodzi?  
Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i podał przyjacielowi swoją komórkę.  
\- "Hej, Louis. Mógłbyś mi podać numer do Nialla? Fajny z niego facet" i w dodatku buźka puszczająca oczko! – Niall przeczytał na głos, a potem odłożył telefon i zrobił się cały blady. - O. Mój. Boże. Louis! Odpisuj mu, ale już!  
\- Niall, spokojnie! Daj mi telefon.  
\- A, tak już. - Wziął urządzenie i podał Louisowi nie spuszczając z niego oczu.  
Od razu wstukał w wiadomość numer Nialla i idąc za jego przykładem dodał mrugającą emotikonę po czym wcisnął 'wyślij'.  
\- I jak? I jak?  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Przed chwilą wysłałem!  
\- Gdyby to był Harry to też byś się tak ekscytował!  
\- Pewnie tak - powiedział cicho i poczuł pod powiekami łzy, bo to się przecież nigdy nie zdarzy. Niall widząc, co się dzieje od razu do niego podszedł i go przytulił.  
\- Hej Louis, ja nie chciałem. Przepraszam... nie powinienem był tego mówić.  
\- Jest okay. - Uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. - dodał kierując się w stronę kuchni. Dokładnie w tym momencie z salonu usłyszeli telefon Nialla, który zasygnalizował nadejście wiadomości. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy i rzucił się do biegu.  
\- Myślisz, że to on?  
\- Mam nadzieję! Sprawdź to się przekonasz! - Louis pokręcił głową i poszedł wreszcie zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia.


	6. Rozdział 6

Do końca wieczoru Niall siedział na kanapie, pisząc z Liam’em. Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo i tak miał dużo pracy, ale i tak czuł się trochę zazdrosny, że Niall’owi wszystko tak łatwo przychodziło. Poznał chłopaka i od razu tego samego dnia z nim pisał i pewnie umawiał się na randkę, a on od jebanych dwóch lat podkochuje się ciągle w tym samym chłopaku, który jest zajęty i który nigdy by na niego nie spojrzał, gdyby razem nie pracowali. Aby więcej nie myśleć o tym, od razu po skończonej pracy poszedł położyć się do łóżka krzycząc Niall’owi, aby nie siedział do późna.

*  
Rano zaraz po przebudzeniu Louis zebrał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i udał się do kuchni, gdzie wczoraj znalazł herbatę, którą kiedyś kupił, ale nikt jej nie pił, a nawet nie otworzył. Zamierzał ją dziś zrobić Harry'emu i miał nadzieję, że mu zasmakuje. Idąc w stronę pomieszczenia zauważył na kanapie śpiącego Niall’a trzymającego w ręku telefon, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie zasnął pisząc z Liam’em. W sumie miał nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie, bo Niall’owi rzadko kiedy ktoś się podobał, a gdy już tak się działo, to było to bardzo poważne. Włożył buty i biorąc z podłogi torbę, wyszedł z domu. Wsiadł do samochodu i dwadzieścia minut później był już w pracy, tak jak zwykle pierwszym, co zrobił, było udanie się do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie kawę i zaparzył dla Harry'ego tę nową herbatę. Ostrożnie wziął oba kubki i wchodząc do biura, od razu skierował się w stronę stanowiska Harry'ego, ale zamarł w pół kroku, bo chłopaka jeszcze nie było, co Louisowi wydało się dziwne, gdyż chłopak zawsze był przed czasem. Postawił napój na jego biurku i sam usiadł przy swoim. Co chwilę nerwowo spoglądał na miejsce, gdzie zwykle siedział brunet, ale jego wciąż nie było.

Dopiero koło dziesiątej drzwi się otworzyły i zza nich wyłonił się szatyn, za którym szedł Nick, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, ale Styles tylko spiorunował go wzrokiem. Zajął swoje miejsce, po czym kazał mu sobie iść. Louis na te słowa lekko się zdziwił, bo jeszcze wczoraj zachowywali się normalnie. Jednocześnie ucieszył się, że Harry'emu nic się nie stało, a w dodatku właśnie pokłócił się z Nick’iem, co może było lekko samolubne, ale jemu to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Grimshaw opuścił pomieszczenie, posyłając Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie, ale jego nadal to nie interesowało. Mocno uderzał w klawisze i był wyraźnie przez to wszystko zdenerwowany, a Louis, mimo iż chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, nie miał odwagi nawet do niego podejść. Jednocześnie ciągle spoglądał na kubek wypełniony zimną już herbatą, ale Harry albo go nie zauważył, albo nie miał ochoty. Przez pół dnia nawet na niego nie spojrzał i chociaż Louis dobrze wiedział, że czuje to, że mu się przygląda, to nie odwzajemnił tego, wytrwale wpatrując się w monitor. Louis bał się, że Harry jest zły także na niego i zaczął zastanawiać się, o co może mu chodzić, ale przecież jeszcze wieczorem normalnie z nim rozmawiał, a nawet puścił mu oczko.

Po krótkiej chwili Harry odsunął krzesło i wstał, a Louis widząc w tym szansę na rozmowę, zrobił to samo i udał się za nim. Kiedy wyszli, wziął głęboki oddech i złapał go za ramię.  
\- Hej, Harry poczekaj. Czy coś się stało? Jesteś dziś jakiś dziwny. - wydusił cały czerwony, a Harry spojrzał na niego, tymi swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami, w których dziś Louis zobaczył także wyraźny smutek, co trochę go przeraziło.  
\- Nic. - powiedział cicho. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony.  
\- Nie Harry, wiem, jak wyglądasz, gdy jesteś zmęczony. Masz wtedy wory pod oczami, twoje włosy są przyklapnięte, twoja twarz nie jest dokładnie ogolona i pijesz dużo herbaty, a dzisiaj nawet na moją nie spojrzałeś! - powiedział dosyć szybko, a gdy skończył i spojrzał mu w oczy, uświadomił sobie, że to zabrzmiało, jakby miał fioła na jego punkcie.  
Co w sumie było prawdą.  
Harry patrzył na Louisa, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych innych emocji, tylko smutek.  
\- Możemy stąd wyjść i porozmawiać gdzieś indziej? - odparł po chwili Harry.  
\- T-tak. - wydukał Louis, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji bruneta. Myślał bardziej, że Harry zacznie wyzywać go od stalkerów albo coś w tym stylu.  
\- Znam dobrą kawiarnię, jest d-dwie minuty drogi stąd. - Louis odwrócił wzrok, aby móc się uspokoić i nie myśleć ciągle o tym, jaki Harry jest przystojny.  
\- Więc chodźmy tam. - Harry powiedział spokojnie i przeczesał palcami swoje loki, a wzrok Tomlinson’a zatrzymał się na rękawie Harry'ego, który się podwinął i można było zauważyć na jego mlecznej skórze mocnego siniaka.  
Louis postanowił nie pytać o to, po prostu skierował się w stronę windy razem z Harry'm. Jeśli brunet będzie chciał mu o tym powiedzieć, to powie. Zjechali na parter i Louis poprowadził Styles'a do przytulnej kawiarenki, gdzie często spędzał czas, czytając książki. Zajęli miejsca na tyłach kawiarni, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał i zamówili sobie gorącą czekoladę. To znaczy Louis im zamówił, bo Harry odmawiał. Na początku Louis czuł się niezręcznie, bo nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę, ale na jego szczęście Harry zaczął.  
\- Miałeś rację, nie jestem zmęczony. - odparł cicho. - Po prostu mam trochę problemów z Nick'iem. - bawił się nerwowo brzegami swoich rękawów.  
\- Oh. - odparł cicho, naprawdę przejmując się jego stanem, bo gdzie się podział ten pewny siebie i zawsze patrzący wszystkim w oczy Harry? - To niedobrze. - dla Louisa bardzo dobrze.  
\- Tak... Na początku naszej znajomości bardzo go lubiłem, ale gdy zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać on po prostu... Chciał za dużo. - zagryzł swoją dolną wargę i przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
\- Ale nie zrobił ci krzywdy prawda? - brzuch Louisa zacisnął się na samą myśl o cierpiącym Harry'm.  
Lokaty nie odpowiedział i zaczął tylko drapać nerwowo brzeg kubka.  
\- Harry odpowiedz mi. - szatyn zblednął i położył delikatnie dłoń na tej należącej do Harry'ego.  
\- Zmusił mnie do seksu. - powiedział tak cicho, że Louis na początku myślał, że się przesłyszał.  
Harry zabrał swoją dłoń spod Louisa i wytarł z policzka łzę, której szatyn nawet nie zauważył.  
\- Kurwa mać, nie... - wyszeptał. - Nie mógł, powiedz, że to jakiś żart, proszę. - powiedział zrozpaczony, ale Harry pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.  
Szatyn wciągnął głęboko powietrze i przeniósł się obok Harry'ego, obejmując go delikatnie w talii.  
\- Przepraszam, że obarczam cię moimi problemami, ale wiem, że tylko ty nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Wiedziałem to już wtedy, gdy Rosie zgubiła kilka papierów i tylko ty wiedziałeś, że to była ona przed tym, jak się przyznała, jednak nikomu nie powiedziałeś, nawet gdy zaczęli obwiniać ciebie. - zielonooki oparł czoło o ramię Louisa.  
\- To nic wielkiego Harry, bo i tak nie mam za dużo osób, którym mógłbym mówić o takich rzeczach. - westchnął.  
\- Jak to? - Harry uniósł głowę. - A twój chłopak?  
\- Liam to nie jest i nigdy nie był mój chłopak. - powiedział zażenowany. - Spędziłem z nim jedną noc, a potem myślałem, że coś z tego wyjdzie, bo zostawił mi swój numer.  
\- Oh... Myślałem... Bo... Wyglądaliście dobrze razem. - spojrzał Louis'owi w oczy, a szatyn zauważył w nich przebłysk szczęścia, a może tylko mu się wydawało.  
\- Liam raczej woli mojego przyjaciela Niall'a. - westchnął. - Widzieli się tylko 5 minut, a spędzili pół dnia, pisząc ze sobą. - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Nie jesteś zazdrosny? - uniósł brew i sięgnął po czekoladę, upijając z niej łyka, co zaskoczyło Louisa.  
\- Nie... Liam nie jest w moim typie, przespałem się z nim tylko dlatego, że byłem cholernie pijany - i wyobrażałem sobie, że to ty. - dokończył w swoich myślach.  
\- A ja mu zazdroszczę. Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia i Liam też. - powiedział, nie patrząc na Louisa.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że też się tak zakochałeś, a ktoś tego nie odwzajemnił. - Louis zdziwił się.  
\- Tak, właśnie to chcę powiedzieć. - szepnął. - Zakochałem się, ale on tego nie odwzajemnia, zawsze ucieka wzrokiem od mojego spojrzenia, odsuwa się, gdy go dotykam, a gdy wreszcie zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, on znalazł sobie chłopaka, a ja z zazdrości zacząłem umawiać się z Nick'iem. - powiedział smutno. - Więc teraz jestem w dupie, bo Nick nie odpuści. Mówiłem mu, że nie podoba mi się, co robi, ale to zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. - przetarł piąstkami swoje zmęczone oczy. - Powiedziałem mu o tym wszystkim, ale on tego nie zrozumiał, powiedział, że jak z nim zerwę to zwolni dyscyplinarnie i mnie i osobę, w której jestem zakochany. Nazmyśla tak, że nie znajdziemy nigdzie pracy. - powiedział zrozpaczony. - Nie wiedziałem, że taki jest... Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. - schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Ciii, będzie dobrze, wymyślimy coś. - Louis głaskał delikatnie jego plecki.  
\- A co jeśli nie będzie? Co, jeśli będę musiał z nim być do końca życia? Znosić to, jak mnie zmusza do całowania, dotykania go i uprawiania z nim seksu? Nie chcę wiecznie chodzić w długich rękawach, bo moje ręce są posiniaczone... - pociągnął nosem, wtulając się mocniej w Louisa. - Jestem taki głupi Lou...  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. - szatyn pokręcił głową. - Poradzimy sobie z tym, Niall i Liam na pewno też ci pomogą. - objął dłońmi jego twarz i starł kciukami jego łzy. - Będziesz jeszcze szczęśliwy Harry. - szepnął, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Ufam ci Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	7. Rozdział 7

Po tym wyznaniu Louis postanowił zmienić temat i móc naprawdę poznać bliżej Harry'ego. Rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach (chociaż Louis już wcześniej dokładnie obczaił wszystkich członków rodziny Harry'ego na Facebooku), o swoich zainteresowaniach, o tym co ich denerwuje i co powoduje u nich uśmiech. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że mają aż tyle wspólnego. O 23:00 Harry zaproponował Louisowi podwózkę do domu, a on zgodził się, zapominając, że blok, w którym mieszka nie wygląda atrakcyjnie. Gdy brunet zatrzymał się przed jego blokiem, Louis wciągnął głęboko powietrze, czekając, aż Harry zacznie się śmiać. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

\- Więc to tutaj mieszkasz? - spojrzał na blok.  
\- Um... Tak, wiem, że to nic wyjątkowego, ale...  
\- Dlaczego mi się tłumaczysz? - Harry uniósł brew, zerkając na niego. - Mieszkam w dokładnie takim samym. - uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. – Nie płacą nam za wiele w naszej pracy. – wzruszył ramionami.  
Louis odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Tylko, że ja mieszkam jeszcze z Niall'em.  
\- Naprawdę? Zawsze chciałem mieszkać ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale mój akurat mieszka daleko stąd. - westchnął. - Na pewno nie czujesz się tak samotny, jak ja.  
\- Tak, z Niall'em nie da się nudzić. - zachichotał. - To ja lecę, zanim zacznie się martwić. - powiedział i gdy już chciał wychodzić, poczuł usta Harry'ego na swoim policzku.  
\- Za co to? - spojrzał na niego i zarumienił się.  
\- Za wszystko. - uśmiechnął się, a potem Louis wyszedł z samochodu. - Dalej czekam na twoją herbatę! - krzyknął za nim.

Louis wrócił do swojego mieszkania z uśmiechem, a gdy otworzył drzwi, zauważył parę butów, nienależącą ani do niego, ani do Niall'a. Rozebrał się i wszedł do salonu, znajdując w nim Niall'a i Liam'a, całujących się namiętnie.  
\- Ekhem! - Louis odchrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.  
Liam odsunął się szybko i spojrzał mocno zarumieniony na Louisa.  
\- Um cześć, jak ci minął w-wieczór? - spytał niepewnie.  
\- Dobrze, ale widzę, że wam jeszcze lepiej. - zachichotał cicho i odłożył telefon na stolik.  
\- Gdzie byłeś tak długo? - spytał Niall, przeczesując palcami swoje rozczochrane włosy.  
\- W kawiarni.  
\- Sam? Coś się stało? - blondyn zmartwił się.  
\- Nie, z Harrym. - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Z Harrym?! - Liam i Niall spytali równocześnie.  
\- T-tak. - położył dłonie na swoich zarumienionych policzkach.  
\- I co?! Opowiadaj Lou! - powiedział podekscytowany Niall.  
\- To nie było nic specjalnego... Po prostu byliśmy na czekoladzie i trochę porozmawialiśmy. - powiedział, smutniejąc, gdy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak właściwie poszli do kawiarni. - On wpakował się w okropne gówno z Nick'iem. Jest zakochany w kimś innym, a nie chciał być sam. - westchnął i usiadł na kanapie. - Nick go bije i gwałci. - powiedział, patrząc w podłogę.  
W pokoju zapadła cisza, a Niall i Liam wymienili ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.  
\- W sensie ten Nick, który był z nami na kolacji? - odezwał się Liam.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział smutno Louis, a Niall słysząc to, złapał się za głowę i westchnął.  
\- A to skurwysyn, a wydawał się takim miłym chłopakiem.  
\- Wiem. Nigdy bym się po nim tego nie spodziewał. Ale Harry... on wygląda, jak wrak człowieka. Tak nie może być, czemu tak wspaniałe osoby, jak on cierpią? - zapytał w tym momencie rozpłakując się na dobre, na co Niall przytulił go do siebie i zaczął gładzić jego plecy.  
\- Louis, wszystko będzie dobrze, rozwiążemy to. Pomożemy Harry'emu. Proszę cię, przestań płakać.  
\- A gdyby Harry zaczął się okropnie zachowywać? - powiedział cicho Liam, na co dwaj chłopcy odwrócili się w jego stronę. - W sensie, skoro Harry nie może zerwać z Nickiem, to niech Nick zerwie z Harrym. - Zlustrował uważnie rozmówców, chcąc być pewnym, że zrozumieli, ale błysk w oku Louisa był na to najlepszym dowodem.  
\- Ale, jak to zrobić? Przecież Nick tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje z Harry'ego i obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie proste.  
\- Pewnie masz rację, będziemy też musieli porozmawiać z Harrym, bo to on musi się na to zgodzić i dopiero później będziemy mogli dokładniej to wszystko obgadać.  
\- Czyli...?  
\- Może spróbuj go zaprosić tu na jutro? Wtedy spróbujemy coś wymyślić i naprawimy to, a ty zyskasz w jego oczach - dokończył Liam.  
\- W sumie, to chyba dobry pomysł... Niall, nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Jasne, że nie, a właśnie, Louis kim jest ta osoba, która podoba się Harry'emu? Mówił ci coś?  
\- Nie wiem, powiedział tylko, że ten ktoś tego nie odwzajemnia, ciągle unika jego wzroku i, że teraz, gdy się trochę zbliżyli, to ten znalazł sobie chłopaka, a według tego opisu to może być każdy.  
\- Boże, Louis! Czy ty naprawdę nie zrozumiałeś, że to o tobie? - wykrzyknął uradowany Niall.  
\- Niall, nie ekscytuj się tak, przecież mówię, że to może być każdy. - podkreślił ostatnie słowo tak, aby mieć pewność, że przyjaciel dobrze je zrozumiał.  
\- Nie rozumiesz? To ty ciągle się od niego odsuwasz i go unikasz, a wczoraj byłeś z Liam'em, który jak Harry myśli jest twoim chłopakiem i w dodatku ostatnio się trochę zbliżyliście, co tylko dowodzi, że mam rację.  
\- Louis... myślę, że Niall ma rację. Nie wiem, jak na co dzień wyglądają wasze relacje, ale wczoraj to, jak się na ciebie dyskretnie patrzył było dosyć... Po prostu myślę, że tak nie patrzy się na przyjaciół czy znajomych z pracy. - wtrącił delikatnie Liam.  
\- Ale... Wy tak na serio? Myślicie, że mógłbym podobać się komuś takiemu, jak Harry Styles? Przecież on jest idealny i nigdy by tak o mnie nie pomyślał.  
\- Louis, jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem i jestem pewny, że Harry miał na myśli ciebie. Zaproś go do nas jutro i spróbujemy coś wymyślić w związku z Nickiem, a potem my z Liam'em będziemy mogli gdzieś wyjść i zostawimy ci wolne mieszkanie, prawda Liam?  
\- Jasne, my pójdziemy na randkę, a was także zostawimy samych i róbcie co chcecie.  
\- Powiedziałeś 'randkę'? - zapytał ożywiony Niall.  
\- Tak właśnie powiedziałem. - Liam uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- W tym momencie to chyba ja powinienem zostawić was samych. - powiedział Louis wsać do Harry'ego już teraz, ale właściwie nawet nie miał jego numeru, więc sobie odpuścił. Wstał z łóżka, aby zgasić światło i z powrotem położył się na łóżku, po chwili zasypiając.tając z kanapy i kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju.  
\- Zastanów się nad tym Louis! - krzyknął Niall tuż przed tym, jak chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Louis usiadł na łóżku i zaczął myśleć o tym wszystkim, co powiedzieli dziś jego przyjaciele. W pewnym sensie mogli mieć rację, ale nie był co do tego tak do końca przekonany, bo mimo wszystko to byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby ktoś taki jak Harry Styles pokochał kogoś takiego jak on. Jednocześnie nie miał przecież nic do stracenia. Jeśli jednak nie wyjdzie, to zawsze będzie mógł powiedzieć, że to spotkanie było czysto przyjacielskie. Poczuł się lepiej, gdy podjął tę decyzję i zastanawiał się nawet czy nie napisać do Harry'ego już teraz, ale właściwie nawet nie miał jego numeru, więc sobie odpuścił. Wstał z łóżka, aby zgasić światło i z powrotem położył się na łóżku, po chwili zasypiając.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie mogę dodać ten rozdział omg!

Rano obudził go dźwięk budzika i chwilę po ogarnięciu się i porannym prysznicu już wychodził z domu, mijając śpiących na kanapie Niall’a i Liam’a. Wyglądali razem uroczo i Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będą ze sobą szczęśliwi.

Musiał wyjść dziś wcześniej ze względu na to, że jego samochód znajdował się pod firmą, co znaczyło, że musiał jechać autobusem, z którego wychodząc, wysłał Niall’owi smsa, że spróbuje zaprosić na dziś Harry'ego i poprosił go o trzymanie kciuków, a następnie skierował się w stronę budynku i po wejściu do niego, udał się do kuchni, aby zrobić dwa napoje. Zaniósł je do biura i bardzo się ucieszył, widząc siedzącego tam już Harry'ego. Postawił przed nim kubek i nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć zdanie, po prostu stał obok niego, drapiąc się po karku i czekając, że może to on coś powie, ale ten znowu był nieobecny.  
\- Um... Harry? - Dopiero w tym momencie brunet oderwał wzrok od komputera i rozejrzał się.  
\- O, cześć Louis. Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię. - powiedział uśmiechając się, ale chłopak widział w jego oczach, że nie było to szczere.  
\- Słuchaj, tylko proszę cię nie bądź zły...  
\- Louis, dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie zły? - zapytał z niepokojem.  
\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Niall’em i Liam’em o tym, co mi powiedziałeś. - przerwał, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego, ale ten tylko pokiwał głową, aby mówił dalej. - I Liam zaproponował... to znaczy, jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz. - dodał szybko.  
\- Ale o co chodzi?  
\- No, Liam powiedział, że ma jakiś pomysł, ale to ty musisz się zgodzić i powiedział, że powinieneś z nim pogadać i ustaliliśmy, że jeśli byś chciał i miał dziś czas to możesz przyjść do nas i to obgadać... - po wypowiedzeniu tego, zawstydzony spuścił wzrok.  
\- A ty tego chcesz? - zapytał Harry.  
\- W sensie?  
\- No, żebym do was przyszedł.  
\- Tak, jasne. - Louis bał się, że zabrzmiało to zbyt entuzjastycznie, więc spróbował się wymigiwać. - To znaczy... wiesz fajnie by było, gdybyś poznał Nialla i w ogóle. Moglibyśmy wszyscy razem lepiej się poznać... - dokończył.  
\- W takim razie przyjdę. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - O i dziękuję za herbatę.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, usiadł przy swoim stanowisku. Odblokował swój telefon i po przeczytaniu sms’a od Niall’a z życzeniem powodzenia, odpisał, że się udało, a potem rozpoczął pracę. Razem z Harrym, co chwilę się na siebie patrzyli i uśmiechali, a Louis był naprawdę szczęśliwy, bo miał wrażenie, że brunet czuje się lepiej niż wczoraj.

Po skończonej zmianie Louis wyszedł z budynku razem z Harrym, prowadząc z nim niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Ich relacje naprawdę bardzo się polepszyły i Louis miał nadzieję, że tego nie zepsuje.  
\- Pojedziemy moim samochodem? - zapytał brunet.  
\- Możemy, ale nie chcę jutro rano znowu jechać autobusem... - odpowiedział mu Louis, już zmierzając w stronę swojego pojazdu. – Nie przepadam za spoconymi ludźmi i zrzędzącymi staruszkami. – zachichotał.  
\- Och, no tak... przepraszam Louis, powinienem był o tym pomyśleć.  
\- Nic się nie stało.  
\- A może po prostu jutro rano bym po ciebie przyjechał? To naprawdę bez sensu, żebyśmy jechali osobno. - powiedział Harry spuszczając lekko wzrok, co zdziwiło szatyna.  
\- Skoro ci tak bardzo zależy to niech tak będzie. - odpowiedział przewracając oczami, jednocześnie w duchu ciesząc się, że Harry to zaproponował, bo oznaczało to, że dziś i jutro spędzą trochę czasu razem.  
Skierowali się w stronę samochodu Styles’a, a będąc już przy nim, Harry podszedł pierwszy, aby otworzyć Louisowi drzwi, co wydało mu się cholernie miłe i słodkie, więc jak to on, zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy.  
\- Dziękuję. - powiedział cicho, a Harry po prostu się uśmiechnął.  
Przez całą drogę milczeli, ale nie było to niezręczne, po prostu każde z nich o czymś myślało. Kiedy już dojechali, Louisa zdziwiło, że Harry pomimo tego, że był tu tylko raz tak doskonale pamiętał drogę, ale stwierdził, że widocznie ma dobrą pamięć. Znowu otworzył Louisowi drzwi, a ten biorąc głęboki oddech, zaczął prowadzić go w stronę swojego mieszkania, mając nadzieję, że Niall i Liam wszystko przygotowali, bo w końcu wiedzieli jakie to dla niego ważne. Ze stresu nie potrafił trafić kluczem w dziurkę od klucza, więc Harry chcąc mu pomóc, zrobił to za niego, przez co Louis poczuł się głupio, ale nadal żaden z nich się nie odezwał.  
Gdy otworzyli drzwi, Louis wszedł pierwszy, aby upewnić się, że jego współlokator nie urządził sobie sesyjki obściskiwania albo czegoś gorszego z Liam'em. Na szczęście w salonie siedział tylko Niall i oglądał telewizję.  
\- O Louis! - Niall obrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc Harry'ego.  
\- Tak, ja. - Louis zachichotał i po ściągnięciu butów, wprowadził Harry'ego do salonu.  
\- Jestem Niall Horan, współlokator i jednocześnie najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa. - wstał i wyciągnął dłoń do lokatego.  
\- Harry Styles, pracuję z Louisem. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Tak, dużo o tobie słyszałem. - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na szatyna, który się zarumienił.  
\- Naprawdę? A co takiego? - zdziwił się.  
\- Umm to, że Lou...  
\- TO JA ZROBIĘ HERBATY! – Louis przerwał mu trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale wolał zrobić już to, niż spalić się ze wstydu przed Harry'm.  
\- Dobry pomysł, ale ja do myślenia potrzebuję piwa. - zaśmiał się Irlandczyk, gdy Louis zniknął za drzwiami kuchni.

Niall i Harry usiedli wygodnie na kanapie, a brunet czuł się trochę nie zręcznie i tylko czekał na powrót Louisa. Kilka minut później szatyn do nich dołączył i usiadł obok Harry'ego.  
\- Gdzie tak właściwie jest Liam? - spytał Louis, podając Niall'owi butelkę piwa.  
\- Napisał mi, że musi coś wydrukować i przyjdzie trochę później. - napił się trunku.  
\- Więc, przejdźmy do sedna... Wczoraj opowiedziałem Niall'owi i Liam'owi o twojej sytuacji i Liam wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale nie wiem czy się zgodzisz. - zagryzł dolną wargę i wrzucił do herbaty kostkę cukru, a potem podsunął ją do Harry'ego.  
\- W takim razie słucham. - uśmiechnął się i chwycił herbatę, dotykając dłoni Louisa.  
\- Jeżeli ty nie możesz zerwać z Nick'iem to może... Trzeba go zmusić, żeby zerwał z tobą. - spojrzał w zielone tęczówki Harry'ego i zobaczył w nich blask, którego nie widział od kilku dni.  
\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - podmuchał na wierzch herbaty, a potem napił się.  
\- To proste stary! - powiedział zadowolony Niall. - Musisz się zachowywać tak, żeby Nick przestał cię lubić. Będziesz musiał robić wszystko czego on nie znosi.  
Do mieszkania wszedł Liam z teczką.  
\- Cześć wszystkim. - powiedział z uśmiechem i pocałował Niall'a trochę zbyt długo niż powinien. - Znowu pijesz Ni? - zmarszczył brwi - Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robił, bo na starość będziesz gruby. - wziął z jego dłoni butelkę i odstawił ją na stolik.  
\- I o tym właśnie mówię! - zaśmiał się Niall. - Jakbyś miał odrzucić od siebie Liam'a to musiałbyś się często upijać.  
\- Tylko, że ja nie wiem czego dokładnie nie znosi Nick... Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na temat tego, co irytuje nas w innych ludziach. - powiedział smutno.  
\- To zostaw mi. - Liam uśmiechnął się znacząco i otworzył teczkę. - Przeszukałem jego Facebooka, Twittera i Instagrama i teraz wiem dokładnie, co go denerwuje. - wyciągnął kartkę i podsunął Harry'emu.  
Harry przeczytał po kolei każdy punkt i uśmiechnął się.  
\- To naprawdę może wypalić, bo w sumie kilka z tych rzeczy robię normalnie. Na przykład Nick nienawidzi różowego koloru, a mi się on podoba. - zachichotał, a Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, bo kurwa, Harry w różowym to jego nowa fantazja erotyczna. - W takim razie jutro ubieram różową koszulę i zakładam na telefon różowego case’a. - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Widzisz, nic trudnego. - Liam uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tylko, że niektórych rzeczy też nienawidzę. - skrzywił się. - Więc nie do końca takie proste. - westchnął. - Nick nienawidzi cyrków i ja też. Nie ma mowy, żebym go tam zabrał.  
\- Nie musisz go tam zabierać, zawsze możesz zaprosić go na randkę niespodziankę i zaprowadzisz go przed cyrk, a on na pewno odmówi wejścia tam. - wzruszył ramionami Niall.  
\- Okej... Pomyślę o tych punktach i postaram się wymyślić, co zrobić odnośnie nich, aby Nick mnie znielubił. - złożył kartkę i wcisnął do kieszeni spodni. - Naprawdę dziękuję, nigdy nie wpadłbym na takie coś. - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Skoro wszystko ustalone, ja i Liam idziemy do kina. - powiedział zadowolony i wstał. - A wy dwaj skosztujcie mojego ciasta. Jest w piekarniku. - puścił oczko do Louisa i wyszedł razem z Payne'm z mieszkania.  
\- Wow, Niall upiekł ciasto? Widać, że zakochany. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Chodź. - złapał dłoń Harry'ego i pociągnął go do kuchni. - Ile kawałków zjesz? - nałożył sobie dwa kawałki.  
\- Skoro ty bierzesz dwa to znaczy, że jest pyszne, więc też chcę dwa. - uśmiechnął się.  
Louis nałożył mu i wrócili do salonu.  
\- Mmm, pyszne. - powiedział Harry, kosztując  
\- Tak, Niall jest świetnym kucharzem.  
\- A ty? - brunet spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Umm, wolałbym przemilczeć moje umiejętności kucharskie. - speszył się. - Nie potrafię nawet usmażyć naleśników. - zaczął grzebać widelczykiem w kawałku ciasta.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym Lou. - zachichotał. - Jak chcesz to mogę cię nauczyć.  
\- Może lepiej nie. Nie chcę spalić kuchni, a poza tym nie lubię gotować. - skrzywił się.  
\- Czego jeszcze nie lubisz? - spytał zainteresowany Harry, umieszczając widelczyk z kawałkiem ciasta w ustach.  
\- Hm, nie lubię horrorów, bo po nich boję się zasnąć sam. - westchnął.  
\- Ja mógłbym zasnąć z tobą. - powiedział tak cicho, że Louis musiał się upewnić co powiedział.  
\- Co?  
\- Mówiłem, że ja się ich nie boję. - uśmiechnął się speszony.  
\- A więc czego ty nie lubisz?  
\- Zdecydowanie nie lubię papierosów. - i w tym momencie Louis zblednął.  
Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to czy nie śmierdzi papierosami, bo wypalił kilka tego dnia. Zastanawiał się czy Harry kiedykolwiek widział go palącego, bo nie ukrywał się z tym. Nie raz palił przed wejściem do pracy. Nawet jeśli Harry wie, że pali to musi je rzucić i obiecał sobie, że wyrzuci wszystkie paczki zaraz po tym jak Styles wyjdzie.  
\- Um tak, papierosy nie są zbyt fajne. - wymruczał pod nosem, wciskając sobie kawałek ciasta do ust.  
\- A teraz może co lubisz? - Harry zmienił temat.  
\- Słodycze, tak, kocham je. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Cukierki, chipsy, żelki, pianki i czekolada mniam. - zachichotał.  
\- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś jadł ich dużo. - Harry spojrzał na brzuch Louisa, a szatyn odruchowo objął go ręką.  
\- Wyglądam. - westchnął. - Ale nie mówmy o tym proszę.  
\- No dobrze, ale i tak według mnie wyglądasz bardzo dobrze.  
\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę, ale teraz powiedz mi co ty lubisz.  
\- Lubię dużo rzeczy, ale najbardziej... - zastanowił się na chwilę. - To może zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale całować się. - uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki.  
\- Całować? - zaśmiał się cicho i odłożył pusty talerzyk na stolik.  
\- Tak, to całkiem przyjemne. - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Seks jest przyjemny. - Louis wypalił i od razu się zarumienił.  
\- Tak, ale możesz też tym zrobić krzywdę. - odłożył talerz i naciągnął rękawy na nadgarstki.  
\- No tak. - szatyn pokiwał głową. - Więc musisz być dobry w całowaniu.  
\- Nie wiem. - Harry przybliżył się do Louisa. - Może sam oceń. - pochylił się nad nim i złączył razem ich usta.

I kurwa, słyszycie te fajerwerki, które wystrzeliły w brzuchu Louisa? Harry pieprzona perfekcja Styles właśnie go pocałował. Czekał na tę chwilę całe 3 lata!  
Przez moment siedział sparaliżowany, myśląc, że to sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi i będzie musiał wstać szybciej, aby znowu zrobić herbatę dla Harry'ego, która była pretekstem do rozmowy. Ale nie. Louis ocknął się i zaczął oddawać pocałunek, wplątując palce we włosy bruneta, bo to działo się naprawdę.  
Po chwili Louis poczuł jak Harry rozdziela jego wargi swoim językiem i zaczyna ocierać nim o jego podniebienie. Szatyn nie chcąc siedzieć bezczynnie, otarł swoim językiem o jego i tak rozpoczęła się jak to potocznie mówią "walka o dominacje". Louis cholernie chciał, żeby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła, ale poczuł jak w jego spodniach zaczyna się robić ciasno. W normalnej sytuacji zacząłby się dobierać do partnera, ale to był Harry, a nie obca osoba poznana w klubie. Po prostu nie chciał wyjść przy nim na napaleńca, więc już chciał się odsunąć, ale Harry uprzedził go.  
\- I jak było? - spytał z błyszczącymi od śliny ustami i szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Cudownie. - położył dłonie na swoich policzkach, aby zakryć swoje rumieńce.  
\- Przestań. - odsunął jego dłonie. - Są cudowne, nie zakrywaj ich.  
I jak na złość zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, ale będę musiał już iść. - spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Um, okej. - wstał szybko i naciągnął koszulę na krocze, aby chociaż trochę je zasłonić.  
\- Tak w ogóle to podaj mi swój numer. - podał mu swój telefon. - Dziwne, że jeszcze się nimi nie wymieniliśmy po 3 latach wspólnej pracy.  
\- Nigdy nie było okazji. - uśmiechnął się krzywo i wpisał numer, a potem zwrócił mu telefon.  
\- Więc, do zobaczenia. - posłał mu uśmiech i wyszedł.

Gdy Harry opuścił mieszkanie, Louis od razu zaczął szukać swojego telefonu, aby napisać do Niall'a. Po przeszukaniu swojego pokoju w końcu znalazł go wciśnięty między materac jego łóżka. Od razu zaczął pisać długie wypracowanie, ale przerwał mu sygnał wiadomości od nieznanego numeru.  
"Dziękuję za pomoc i cudowny wieczór Lou x"


	9. Rozdział 9

Louis mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i zaraz po dokończeniu pisania smsa do Niall’a, kliknął na rozmowę z Harry’m, aby dodać go do kontaktów. Nie wiedział, jak go zapisać, więc wstukał po prostu 'Harry', a po chwili przemyślenia, dodał jeszcze serduszko, co według niego wyglądało uroczo. Zastanowił się przez moment nad odpowiedzią, po czym wysłał

"Nie ma za co, liczę w przyszłości na więcej i powodzenia z Nickiem ;)"

Po tym zablokował telefon i wstał z łóżka, kierując się w stronę łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic, po drodze gasząc światło w salonie. Po umyciu, położył się na łóżku i niedługo później usnął.  
Rano obudził go dźwięk powoli otwieranych drzwi, a gdy uchylił powieki zobaczył wskakującego na jego łóżko Niall’a.  
\- Hej Louuuis - powiedział przedłużając samogłoski.  
\- Co chcesz Nialler? – spytał zirytowany Louis.  
\- Nie kłamałeś wczoraj w sms'ie? Naprawdę całowałeś się z Harrym? – Niall ekscytował się niczym 10-latka.  
Louis podniósł się i rzucił w niego poduszką.  
\- Czemu miałbym kłamać? - odpowiedział zarumieniony.  
\- Boże Louis opowiadaj ze szczegółami!  
\- Przecież wysłałem ci wczoraj sms'a. – wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ale to nie to samo - powiedział robiąc swoją smutną minę skrzywdzonego pieska.  
\- Tyle musi ci wystarczyć, a teraz idę się ogarnąć, bo niedługo ma być Harry.  
\- Przyjedzie po ciebie? – uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- Zostawiłem samochód pod firmą, więc tak.  
\- O mój Boże Louis, mówiłeś, że mu się nie podobasz, a tu najpierw się całujecie, a teraz po ciebie przyjeżdża! Awh shippuję was! – skakał podekscytowany po łóżku, zrzucając z niego poduszki.  
\- Spadaj Nialler!  
\- W sobotę wieczorem wychodzimy z Liam’em do klubu, więc jakbyś chciał go zaprosić, to się nie krępuj! - krzyknął jeszcze, zanim Louis zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Ubrał się i poświęcił chwilkę dłużej na poranną toaletę, aby spodobać się Harry'emu. Nie wiedział dokładnie o której ma przyjechać, więc odblokował swój telefon, aby do niego zadzwonić, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, dlatego ostatni raz spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, po czym poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami czekał na niego uśmiechnięty Harry w - jak się umawiali - różowej koszuli w białe kropki.  
\- Hej Harry.  
\- Hej Louis - powiedział nachylając się, aby dać mu całusa w policzek, na co żołądek Louisa podskoczył, a policzki zarumieniły się.  
\- Możemy jechać?  
\- Jasne. Em, ładnie wyglądasz... w sensie w tej koszuli. - dodał rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Dziękuję, powiedziałbym to samo, ale ty zawsze wyglądasz pięknie. – puścił mu oczko.  
\- Yhm, dziękuję, może... chodźmy już? - zapytał ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, po czym wychodząc, zamknął za nimi drzwi.  
Przez całą drogę do samochodu żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Dopiero, gdy brunet otworzył przed Louisem drzwi ten wyszeptał ciche "dzięki", po czym Harry odjeżdżając, wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Um, zamierzam iść dziś z Nickiem do cyrku i mam nadzieję, że to coś da.  
\- Będę trzymał kciuki. - odpowiedział uśmiechając się.  
\- Yhm, tak dziękuję. Słuchaj zastanawiałem się... - przerwał i nerwowo podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Tak? – Louis spojrzał na niego spod swoich gęstych rzęs.  
\- W weekend zamierzałem pójść do kina i jeśli byś chciał, to możesz iść ze mną... oczywiście nie zmuszam cię i jeśli nie chcesz albo coś robisz to nie musisz...  
\- Jasne, że chcę. Chętnie pójdę z tobą Harry.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
\- To świetnie... czyli, jesteśmy umówieni?  
\- A o której?  
\- Um, właściwie to jeszcze nic nie sprawdziłem, wyślę ci wieczorem smsa.  
\- Ok. - Louis odwrócił swoją głowę w stronę okna i zaczął zastanawiać się czy to wyjście miało być randką czy tylko przyjacielskim spotkaniem, ale głupio mu było zapytać, więc nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy dojechali pod budynek Harry poprosił, aby ze względu na Nicka nie pokazywali się jeszcze razem, więc Louis wysiadł pierwszy i dopiero chwilę później zrobił to Harry.  
Szatyn zrobił w kuchni kawę dla siebie i herbatę dla Styles’a, ale nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, jednocześnie, co chwilę posyłając sobie wesołe spojrzenia. Po zakończonym dniu Louis przechodząc obok niego cicho życzył mu powodzenia wieczorem, po czym opuścił biuro. Niedługo później wchodził już do pustego mieszkania, ciągle spoglądając na telefon, aby sprawdzić czy Harry nic nie napisał. Louis nie wiedział, gdzie podziewał się o tej porze Niall, ale podejrzewał, że wyszedł gdzieś z Liamem, bo ostatnio byli oni naprawdę nierozłączni. Dopiero, gdy poszedł do kuchni, aby coś zjeść, odkrył przyklejoną do lodówki karteczkę, informującą, że jego współlokator nie wróci dziś na noc. Wyjął więc z szafki paczkę chipsów i włączył telewizor, aby obejrzeć jakiś pierwszy, lepszy film. Upewnił się, że położył telefon tak, aby słyszeć dźwięk i widzieć, gdy się zaświeci po czym skupił się na akcji, ale pomimo największych starań ciągle myślał o Styles’ie. Kilka razy chciał nawet do niego napisać, bo może zapomniał, ale bał się, że mu w czymś przeszkodzi, więc nadal czekał. Równo o 23:32, kiedy nadal bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w urządzenie, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Na początku lekko się zdziwił, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to może być Niall, który zdecydował wrócić wcześniej, więc wstał, aby otworzyć, po drodze wyłączając telewizję. Przekręcił zamek i uchylił drzwi, ale zamiast wesołego blondyna, zobaczył za nimi płaczącego Harry'ego.  
\- Boże, Harry co się dzieje?  
\- Nick... - wydusił tylko.  
\- Co on ci znowu zrobił? Harry, proszę powiedz mi. - Ale Harry zamiast to zrobić, tylko rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. - Hej, kochanie wejdź. Chcesz herbaty? - zapytał sadzając go na kanapie i dopiero zauważył, że jego koszula jest cała wymięta oraz brakuje jej jednego guzika.  
\- T-tak, poproszę. - szepnął nadal pochlipując, a Louis w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w kuchni, aby zrobić brunetowi trochę ciepłego napoju. Kiedy chwilę później niósł kubek do pokoju, Harry płakał już trochę mniej i wyraźnie się uspokoił.  
\- To jak? Powiesz mi co się stało? Co on ci zrobił? - spytał siadając obok i podając mu herbatę, a ten po upiciu łyka powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja i Nick... tak jak ustalaliśmy zabrałem go do cyrku, ale on... cały dzień był jakiś nie w humorze i jak tam dojechaliśmy to się na mnie wydarł i... - przerwał, ponieważ znowu zaczął płakać, a Louis po prostu objął go ramieniem i delikatnie jeździł ręką po jego plecach, aby się zrelaksował.  
\- Harry, spokojnie. Co się dalej stało?  
\- Nakrzyczał na mnie, że nienawidzi cyrków i-i potem on mnie... - wziął głęboki oddech. - On mnie uderzył i siłą zaciągnął do swojego samochodu...  
\- Boże, co za skurwiel. – powiedział pod nosem. - Jak on mógł ci zrobić krzywdę?  
\- W-właściwie to jeszcze nie wszystko... on znowu… znowu mnie zmusił do seksu. – powiedział niewyraźnie, znowu wybuchając płaczem. - Zawiózł mnie do siebie, a po wszystkim odstawił pod firmę i zostawił jak p-psa. Louis, błagam cię ja tak nie chcę. – wyznał, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa.  
\- Harry, spokojnie. Poradzimy sobie, będzie dobrze. – pocieszał go delikatnym głosem.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie. Plan Liam’a nie podziałał i nic już nie podziała!  
\- Nie mów tak, spróbujemy czegoś innego. Coś na pewno podziała skarbie. – powiedział, głaszcząc jedną ręką jego loki.  
\- Niby czego? On nie odpuści. – Harry odsunął się i spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi od płaczu oczami.  
\- Damy radę.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Obiecuję, Harry - powiedział, na co ten znowu się w niego wtulił.  
\- Dziękuję, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. - wyszeptał  
\- Nie ma za co. Um, właściwie to jest już późno i nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł, abyś wracał teraz do domu... możesz przenocować w moim pokoju, a ja zostanę tutaj na kanapie...  
\- Nie chcę ci robić problemu, Lou. – pociągnął nosem.  
\- Nie robisz. Mówię poważnie, co jeśli Nick by do ciebie przyjechał? – starł kciukami łzy z jego policzków.  
\- Masz rację, ale nie powinieneś przeze mnie spać na kanapie, poza tym chciałbym się trochę poprzytulać - powiedział Styles badając wzrokiem czy nie pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele. - To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko Hazz - odpowiedział. - Dasz radę wstać?  
\- Nie jestem kaleką. Prowadź do siebie. - Louis tak też zrobił i chwilę później położyli się na jego łóżku.  
\- Louis?  
\- Tak? – wyszeptał Louis.  
\- Jestem małą łyżeczką.  
\- Dobrze - odrzekł obejmując go od tyłu i mocno przytulając.  
\- Louis?  
\- Tak?  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za wszystko.  
\- Nie ma za co. – Louis sięgnął do lampki nocnej, aby ją zgasić.  
\- Louis?  
\- Idź już spać. – zachichotał cicho.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Dobranoc Lou - powiedział ziewając.  
\- Dobranoc Harry. – cmoknął go delikatnie w tył głowy.  
Chwilę później oddech bruneta unormował się informując o tym, że już zasnął. Dopiero wtedy do Louisa dotarło to, co się właśnie wydarzyło i to, że Harry Pieprzona Perfekcja Styles, w którym podkochiwał się od trzech lat śpi w jego łóżku. Jednocześnie nadal był zły na Nicka, za to, co ten mu zrobił i obiecał sobie, że zrobi z tym porządek. Harry nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie i on jako jego przyjaciel… A może i coś więcej, nie zamierzał więcej do tego dopuścić.  
Poczuł jak Harry przekręca się w jego stronę i nieświadomie mocniej się w niego wtula, co było cholernie urocze i Louis chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Tymczasem sam był zmęczony, więc ostatni raz spojrzał na Styles’a, a potem sam zamknął oczy i niedługo później zasnął.


	10. Rozdział 10

Równo o 6:30 rano uruchomił się alarm w komórce szatyna, wybudzając go ze snu. Louis sięgnął po telefon i wyłączył na ślepo irytującą melodię. Wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i przetarł swoje oczy piąstkami, przypominając sobie o Harry'm. Otworzył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, szukając bruneta, ale nie znalazł go obok siebie, zastał tylko wygniecioną pościel. Westchnął ciężko i znowu opadł na łóżko. No tak, mógł się domyślić, że Harry wyjdzie szybciej, aby uniknąć z nim rozmowy. Na pewno żałował, że wczoraj przyjechał do niego, zamiast do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. Louis był tylko znajomym, nikim ważnym. To, że się raz pocałowali nic nie znaczyło, bo skoro Harry, tak lubi się całować, to może całuje każdego, kogo lubi. Jego przemyślenia przerwał cichy śmiech, dobiegający od strony drzwi.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy jesteś taki zdezorientowany i zaspany. – odparł głęboki głos.  
Louis obrócił się w stronę drzwi i zobaczył w nich Harry'ego, trzymającego w dłoniach tacę, na której był talerz tostów i szklanka soku jabłkowego.  
\- Harry... myślałem, że już poszedłeś. - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, siadając.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbym być takim dupkiem i wyjść bez podziękowania i pożegnania? - spytał, siadając obok szatyna.  
\- Nie, nie wyglądasz na dupka. - zachichotał. - Ale pomyślałem tak, bo nie było cię obok.  
\- Byłem się umyć i zrobiłem nam śniadanie... Tak przy okazji pożyczyłem sobie twoją szczoteczkę do zębów. - zagryzł dolną wargę  
\- Ty co?! - uniósł rozbawiony brwi.  
\- Szczoteczkę, ta niebieska prawda? Niall mi powiedział, że nie macie żadnej zapasowej, więc mogę użyć twojej, bo jak to ujął "I tak wymieniliście się już śliną i nie tylko tym". - zachichotał. - Nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale ciągle posyłał mi dziwne spojrzenia w kuchni.  
\- Tak moja... To jest Niall, tego nie da się zrozumieć. - zaśmiał się i ugryzł tosta.

Po zjedzeniu wspólnie śniadania, Louis poszedł się ubrać i przygotować do pracy, a Harry pojechał do swojego domu, aby przebrać się w inne ubrania. Nick na pewno zdenerwowałby się, gdyby ktokolwiek przyszedł ubrany nieelegancko do pracy, a nie chciał go znowu denerwować. 10 minut przed 8:00 spotkali się przy swoich stanowiskach pracy. Louis jak zwykle zrobił mu herbatę i zajął swoje miejsce, posyłając mu uśmiech.

Minęło kilka godzin pracy, w których Nick nie przyszedł, aby porozmawiać z Harry'm, ale niestety, gdy nadeszła przerwa, mężczyzna pojawił się.  
\- Zbieraj się, zabieram cię na lunch. - rozkazał Harry'emu oschłym tonem.  
Lokaty westchnął cicho, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić i posłał Louisowi smutne spojrzenie.  
\- Tak właściwie to ja pierwszy zaprosiłem go na lunch. - odezwał się Louis w przypływie odwagi.  
\- Mówiłeś coś, jak ci było... Lewis? - Nick uniósł brew.  
\- Jestem Louis, nie Lewis i tak, powiedziałem, że Harry idzie ze mną na lunch, a nie z tobą. - przełknął ciężko ślinę, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robisz. - zaśmiał się. - Harry, idziemy. - powiedział, ciągnąc go za rękę.  
\- J-ja chcę iść z Louisem. - powiedział niepewnie.  
Nick spojrzał na Harry'ego zdenerwowany, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszyscy wyszli na przerwę, więc nie było nikogo dookoła. Zamachnął się i spoliczkował z całej siły Harry'ego, na co ten upadł na ziemię, chwytając się za bolący policzek.  
\- Rób co chcesz, tylko pamiętaj, że za każdym razem, gdy nie będziesz mi posłuszny kara będzie mocniejsza. - warknął i wszedł do windy.  
\- Harry, nic ci nie jest? - Louis kucnął obok niego zmartwiony.  
\- Nie... Boli, ale nic mi nie jest. - powiedział, pocierając delikatnie swój policzek.  
\- To moja wina. - powiedział, pomagając mu wstać. - Nie powinienem w ogóle się odzywać, jestem taki głupi. - jego oczy zaszkliły się.  
\- Nie prawda Lou... Próbowałeś mi pomóc, to nic złego. To jego wina, on jest cholernym dupkiem... Nienawidzę go. - wziął z biurka telefon i schował do kieszeni.  
\- Nie jest dupkiem, jest pierdolonym chujem! - mruknął, idąc w stronę windy. - Nie mogę patrzeć jak cię krzywdzi. Nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie. - wsiedli do windy i wybrali odpowiedni przycisk.  
\- Zasłużyłem... Zacząłem się z nim umawiać przez zazdrość, on tak naprawdę nigdy mi się nie podobał. Widziałem w nim tylko kolegę z pracy, z którym lubiłem pożartować, a teraz szkoda gadać. - powiedział smutno.  
\- Jeszcze będzie dobrze Harry. Wymyślimy coś, na pewno. Przecież w końcu Nick nie jest maszyną, musi być coś, co go odepchnie od ciebie. - poszli do kawiarni niedaleko firmy i zamówili wodę, a do tego szarlotkę.

Gdy kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienie, Harry od razu przyłożył szklankę wody do policzka, chłodząc miejsce po uderzeniu.  
\- Bardzo boli? - Louis spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.  
\- Tak, ale przejdzie. - westchnął. - Przecież to nie pierwszy raz.  
\- Jak chcesz to mogę ci dać krem na siniaki i opuchlizny. - zaproponował niepewnie.  
\- Powinienem mieć coś w domu, ale dziękuję za troskę Lou. Jesteś taki kochany. - posłał mu uśmiech i odłożył szklankę, zaczynając jeść szarlotkę.  
Louis pokiwał głową i również wziął się za swoje ciasto. Jedli i pili w ciszy, gdy nagle w głowie Louisa narodził się pomysł.  
\- Harry? – zaczął.  
\- Tak? - uniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- A co jeśli... Stałbyś się dla Nicka nudziarzem?  
\- W jakim sensie? - spytał z uśmiechem.  
\- No wiesz, poudawałbyś trochę takiego typowego nerda. - zachichotał. - Załatwimy ci jakieś okropne okulary, nażelujemy włosy, a ty po prostu będziesz zanudzał Nick'a na śmierć. Wiesz o co mi przecież chodzi.  
\- Wiem... Tylko, że... No dobrze. - westchnął. - Warto spróbować. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Mógłbyś jeszcze chrząkać przy śmianiu się. – zasugerował, chichocząc.  
\- Co?! Oooo nie, tego nie zrobię za żadne skarby! Mam godność Louisie Tomlinson'ie. - powiedział, śmiejąc się.  
\- Dobra, dobra, ale masz być maksymalnie nudny i odpychający, okej? Masz mówić o książkach, nauce i muzyce klasycznej.  
\- Okej. – zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.  
Zjedli i wypili do końca, rozmawiając przy tym o wszystkim i o niczym. Louis zaczynał się naprawdę swobodnie czuć przy brunecie. Po tym wrócili do firmy i Nick na szczęście nie pojawił się już więcej przy ich stanowiskach. Pomiędzy pracą Tomlinson wysłał sms'a do Niall'a, aby skombinował żel do włosów, okulary oraz typowe dla nerda ubranie, ponieważ ma plan.  
*  
Po skończeniu pracy Harry i Louis pojechali do mieszkania Louis'a, gdzie czekał na nich Niall, który załatwił wszystko, o co prosił szatyn i czekał na nich zniecierpliwiony, bo już chciał znać ten plan Louisa.  
\- Nareszcie! - powiedział, otwierając im drzwi. - Opowiadaj Lou!  
\- Więc wpadłem na plan, żeby zrobić z Harry'ego nudziarza. - ściągnął buty i pociągnął Harry'ego do salonu.  
\- Nudziarza? - zaśmiał się Niall.  
\- Tak, chcę, żeby Nick się nim znudził. Gdzie dałeś rzeczy, o które prosiłem? - zaczął się rozglądać, szukając ich.  
\- Tutaj. - podał mu worek z rzeczami.  
\- Idealnie. - powiedział, przeglądając je. - Przebierz się w to. - podał mu ubrania.  
Harry wziął ubrania i poszedł do łazienki.  
\- To się uda Niall, mówię ci! - powiedział Louis z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Widzę, że twoje relacje z Harry'm są coraz lepsze. - poruszył zabawnie brwiami. - Tak przy okazji co on u nas robił rano?  
\- Przyszedł w nocy.  
\- Uuuuu, czyli to już poważna sprawa między wami?  
\- Nie, on tylko przyszedł się wypłakać. - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Więc nie było CZEGOŚ więcej. - nałożył specjalny nacisk na to słowo.  
\- Nie, nie było niczego. – westchnął.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki, mając na sobie luźne spodnie koloru oliwkowego, tego samego koloru kamizelkę, pod którą miał żółtą koszulę, a na to krawat w zielono-żółtą kratę. Niall i Louis spojrzeli na niego i przez chwilę skanowali go wzrokiem, po czym wybuchli głośnym śmiechem.  
\- W-wyglądasz gorzej n-niż mój dzia-dziadek. - powiedział Niall pomiędzy śmiechem.  
\- Nie śmiejcie się, to poważna sprawa. - powiedział z powagą, ale po chwili sam zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Wyglądasz okropnie, ale w dobrym sensie. - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Louis. - Jeszcze tylko muszę ułożyć ci włosy i Nick cię rzuci. - zachichotał, popychając Harry'ego na kanapę i zaczynając układać mu włosy.  
Po kilkunastu minutach nakładania tony żelu na jego włosy, praca była skończona. Louis spojrzał na niego zadowolony i wcisnął jeszcze okulary na jego nos.  
\- Idealnie. - zachichotał. - Zadzwoń do niego i zaproś na kolację do "Orlando". Słyszałem, że chodzą tam same kujony i stare panny. - zaśmiał się.  
\- Okej. - wyciągnął telefon i zrobił to co kazał Louis.  
\- I co? - spytał, gdy skończył rozmowę.  
\- Zgodził się, zawieziesz mnie o 20:00 do niego?  
\- Oczywiście. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Będziemy was śledzić z Niall'em. Nie ma szans, żeby tym razem coś ci zrobił. – posłał mu uśmiech.


	11. Rozdział 11

Cała trójka niecierpliwie czekała na umówioną godzinę i Louis nie był pewien czy bardziej tym wszystkim stresuje się Harry czy on. Każdy z nich miał nadzieję, że wreszcie się uda zakończyć ten chory związek i pozbędą się Nicka.

Pół godziny po dziewiętnastej zaczęli szykować się do wyjścia. Ostatni raz poprawili wygląd Harry'ego, po czym we trójkę opuścili mieszkanie.  
\- Harry usiądź obok mnie, na miejscu pasażera, bo będziesz musiał mnie prowadzić. A ty Niall usiądziesz z tyłu. - powiedział Louis, na co jego towarzysze pokiwali zgodnie głową.  
Wsiedli do samochodu i poza brunetem, który mówił jak jechać, nikt się nie odzywał. Zajechali na miejsce dziesięć minut przed ustalonym czasem i widać było, że Harry z każdą minutą denerwuje się coraz bardziej. Jego dłonie drżały i pociły się, bo ciągle wycierał je w materiał swoich spodni.  
\- Spokojnie Harry, będziemy niedaleko. Jakby coś się działo, to zauważymy to i od razu zareagujemy, okey? – Louis położył swoją dłoń na jego.  
\- Wiem, Louis, po prostu...  
\- Dasz radę. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – starał się go pocieszyć.  
\- Która godzina? – Harry spytał, zagryzając dolną wargę.  
\- Za dwie minuty dwudziesta. - odpowiedział Louis zerkając na zegarek po czym przenosząc swój wzrok na twarz Styles’a.  
\- To ja, będę już szedł - powiedział cicho.  
\- Powodzenia. – posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Powodzenia Harry. - dopowiedział Niall, który dotąd po prostu im się przysłuchiwał.  
\- Przyda się. - po tych słowach opuścił pojazd, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Niall... co jeśli znowu coś się nie uda? – Louis powiedział z wątpliwością.  
\- Uda się. Nie denerwuj się.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak. Spójrz wychodzą już, musimy za nimi jechać. - powiedział wskazując głową, a Louis odwrócił swoją w tamtą stronę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego idącego za rękę z niezadowolonym Nickiem. Co dziwne nie krzyczał na niego, ale jego twarz wyrażała obrzydzenie, co było dla nich dobrym znakiem. Chwilę później wsiedli do samochodu Grimshaw’a, a Louis odpalając silnik ruszył za nimi. Bał się, że Nick zauważy, że go śledzi, więc dla niepoznaki starał się wpuszczać przed siebie jakieś inne pojazdy i miał nadzieję, że to zadziała. Niedługo później byli już pod "Orlando", które faktycznie wyglądało na dosyć nudne miejsce, a przez szyby było widać kilka osób siedzących z książkami. Szatyn zaparkował i patrzył jak z drugiego samochodu wychodzi Harry z Nick’iem.  
\- Niall, wejdziesz za nimi? Ciebie nie zna i się nie domyśli. – zaproponował Louis.  
\- Są w publicznym miejscu raczej nic mu nie zrobi. – blondyn wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nialler. – powiedział poważnie.  
\- No dobrze, już idę. - odpowiedział dając za wygraną.  
\- Informuj mnie co robią.  
\- Okey. – skinął głową.  
Chwilę później blondyn wszedł do restauracji, a Louis został sam w samochodzie, co chwilę patrząc na telefon w razie, gdyby któryś do niego napisał, ale przez długi - dla niego - czas nic się nie działo. Zdenerwowany już chciał tam iść, gdy w tym samym momencie dostał sms'a.

"Na razie wszystko jest okey. Przed chwilą coś zamówili, Nick jest wyraźnie niezadowolony. Harry totalnie go zanudza, a przed chwilą chrząknął przy śmianiu się haha"

Przeczytał wiadomość, co na chwilę go uspokoiło.

"Świetnie, informuj mnie na bieżąco!"

Odpisał, po czym odłożył telefon i zaczął stukać palcami o kierownicę. Chciał, żeby to wszystko już się zakończyło i żeby nikt nigdy już nie skrzywdził Harry’ego.  
Po kilku minutach otrzymał kolejną wiadomość od Niall’a.

"Nick coś do niego mówi, nie wygląda na zadowolonego, ale nie krzyczy"

A niedługo później następną.

"Nick zapłacił za wszystko i zostawił Harry'ego. Uważaj, żeby cię nie zauważył"

Louis podniósł głowę i faktycznie mężczyzna opuścił restaurację i przez chwilę nawet miał wrażenie, że patrzył w jego stronę, ale prawdopodobnie tylko mu się wydawało. Chwilę później Grimshaw odjechał z parkingu.

"Wejść do was czy wyjdziecie?" - napisał.

"Zaraz wyjdziemy, czekaj"

Odpisał Niall, więc Louis schował telefon i czekał, a niedługo później zobaczył ich wychodzących. Louisa uszczęśliwiło to, że Harry się uśmiechał i wreszcie nie wyglądał, jakby się czymś martwił.  
\- I jak? - zapytał, kiedy oboje usadowili się już na siedzeniach.  
\- Wspaniale Louis. - powiedział Harry uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że Louis momentalnie zrobił to samo. - Nick powiedział, że nie podoba mu się to jak się ubieram, więc powiedziałem, że musi się przyzwyczaić, bo czuję się w tym dobrze. – zaśmiał się cicho. – Na początku wydawało mi się, że to nie zadziała, ale gdy zacząłem opowiadać o fizyce, powiedział, że potrzebuje przerwy.  
\- Boże, to świetnie. – Louis uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem! Louis wreszcie się go pozbyłem! Udało się! – powiedział podekscytowany.  
\- Przecież mówiłem ci, że się uda. - odpowiedział.  
\- To może jakoś to uczcimy? - spytał Niall.  
\- Jeśli Harry chce, to jestem za. - powiedział Louis spoglądając na bruneta.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. – brunet spojrzał mu w oczy i puścił mu oczko.  
\- Świetnie, to napiszę do Liam’a i pojedziemy do klubu. – pisnął ucieszony Niall, a potem wystukał wiadomość.  
\- Okey, tylko chciałbym się przebrać, bo w tych ubraniach nawet mnie nie wpuszczą do klubu.. - Styles zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- A tak, jasne. Louis to podjedźmy najpierw do naszego mieszkania.  
\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział, kierując się w stronę mieszkania.  
Po dojechaniu na miejsce, weszli do mieszkania, aby Harry mógł wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w zwyczajne ubrania.  
\- Liam podjedzie już do klubu. - powiedział Niall, kiedy czekali, aż Harry wyjdzie z łazienki.  
\- Okey, emm Niall czy Harry... mówił ci coś po tym, jak Nick wyszedł? - zapytał szeptem, a blondyn miał odpowiedzieć, ale do pokoju wszedł Harry.  
\- Możemy jechać? - spytał patrząc dziwnie na Niall’a, na co ten odpowiedział tym samym, tak jakby oboje wiedzieli coś, czego Louis nie, przez co zrobiło mu się przykro, że coś przed nim ukrywają.  
\- Tak, chodźmy. - odpowiedział szatyn nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
Pół godziny później byli już pod klubem  
\- Hej chłopcy. - usłyszeli głos Liam’a, po czym we czwórkę weszli do klubu.  
Niall z Liam’em od razu poszli tańczyć, a Louis z Harry’m po prostu usiedli przy barze i zamówili po drinku.  
\- I jak się czujesz po tym wszystkim? - zapytał Louis.  
\- O, em właściwie to świetnie. Dziwię się, że tak prosto to poszło... nie sądziłem, że Nick odpuści. – wypił drinka i oblizał usta.  
\- Czyli teraz będziesz mógł spróbować z tamtym chłopakiem, o którym mi wspominałeś. - powiedział szatyn uśmiechając się.  
\- Em, tak... chyba... – Harry spuścił wzrok, a Louis zamówił sobie kolejnego "mocnego" drinka.  
\- Czemu chyba?  
\- To skomplikowane...  
\- W takim razie powodzenia. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak... - odpowiedział dalej wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Nie tańczysz? – spytał szatyn po wypiciu trunku.  
\- Jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim...  
\- Czyli nie mam cię nawet o co prosić? - zapytał Louis, sam będąc zdziwiony swoimi słowami.  
\- Właściwie... dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. - odpowiedział uśmiechając się, po czym podał mu rękę i razem wyszli na parkiet, gdzie wtopili się w tłum i zaczęli tańczyć.  
\- Louis? Możemy dziś po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć? – Harry powiedział przy jego uchu.  
\- Um, jasne Harry. - odrzekł nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co mu chodziło.  
\- To świetnie. - Harry przysunął się bliżej szatyna i położył rękę na jego policzku, przybliżając swoją twarz do tej Louisa, aby złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Tym razem jednak Louis od razu to oddał, nie chcąc marnować tego, że Harry znowu go całuje. Stanął na palcach i wplątał palce w jego włosy, na co brunet cicho zajęczał. Chwilę później poczuł jego język pomiędzy swoimi wargami i pomimo, iż było to przyjemne i był to Harry Styles, który podobał mu się od 3 lat, Louis odepchnął go od siebie. Harry’emu podoba się ktoś inny, a Louis nie chciał być drugą opcją.  
\- Harry, ja... - zaczął płaczliwie. - Po prostu... nie rób tego. - powiedział.  
\- Co się stało? Nie podoba...  
\- Po prostu tego nie rób, dobrze?! Jakbyś gdzieś zobaczył Niall’a powiedz mu, że wyszedłem. – spuścił głowę, aby ukryć swoje załzawione oczy.  
\- Louis!  
\- Zostaw mnie Harry - odpowiedział na co brunet faktycznie zostawił go w spokoju, a Louis zobaczył na jego twarzy smutek? A może po prostu mu się wydawało.

Wyszedł z głośnego klubu i zamówił taksówkę, ukrywając się za rogiem budynku. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, a wiedział, że gdy Niall się dowie, że wyszedł to do niego przyjdzie. Po kilku minutach zobaczył taxi, więc wszedł do niej szybko, podając kierowcy adres. Gdy jechał, znowu poczuł ogromny smutek, bo był tak cholernie zakochany w Styles’ie, a on kochał innego. Podczas pocałunku czuł się jak w niebie, Harry całował go z taką delikatnością, jakby bał się, że zaraz się rozsypie. Chciał, żeby tamta chwila trwała wieki, ale myśl o tym, że on nigdy nie pokocha go nie pozwoliła mu tego kontynuować. Zresztą Harry wypił już sporo i na pewno zrobił to pod wpływem procentów płynących w jego żyłach. Tomlinson oparł głowę o szybę i pozwolił kilku łzom spłynąć po jego policzkach. Osoba, w której Harry był zakochany musiała być szczęściarzem.  
Gdy samochód zatrzymał się pod wskazanym adresem, Louis zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wyszedł, idąc do swojego bloku. Wpisał kod, aby wejść na klatkę i spróbował zapalić światło, ale było zepsute i chciał wyciągnąć telefon, aby zapalić latarkę, ale przypomniał sobie, że zostawił go w mieszkaniu, przed wyjściem do klubu, na co w duchu był na siebie zły. Wszedł po ciemku na właściwie piętro, co trochę mu zajęło i wyjął klucze, aby otworzyć drzwi, gdy zauważył przy nich jakąś postać.  
\- Um, jest tu ktoś? - zapytał, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi, chociaż widział, że ktoś tam stoi. - Hej? Kim jesteś? - ponowił pytania i gdy nadal nikt mu nie odpowiedział, zaczął się wycofywać, chcąc opuścić budynek.  
\- Odwal się od Harry'ego - usłyszał, a następnym, co poczuł było mocne uderzenie w głowę, po którym stracił przytomność.


	12. Rozdział 12

Następnym, co poczuł było zimno na głowie. Usłyszał niewyraźnie czyjąś rozmowę i poczuł jak ktoś odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył młodą kobietę pochylającą się nad nim. Kogoś mu ta twarz przypominała, ale nie miał pojęcia kogo.

\- Halo? Louis, słyszysz mnie? Ile widzisz palców? - spytała delikatnym głosem i wyciągnęła 2 palce.  
\- Oczywiście, że słyszę i co to za idiotyczne pytanie? - położył dłoń na głowie, tam gdzie czuł zimno i wyczuł torebkę mrożonek. - Co się stało i... I gdzie ja jestem? - podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, przytrzymując mrożonki na miejscu i rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc Harry'ego w rogu pokoju.  
\- Ktoś cię zaatakował, gdy wracałeś do mieszkania. Harry znalazł cię i przywiózł tutaj. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Tak w ogóle jestem Gemma, siostra Harry'ego. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Um, cześć. - teraz już wiedział skąd zna tę twarz.  
Na pewno nie z tego, że przestalkował wszystkich członków rodziny Harry'ego na Facebooku. Co to,¬ to nie. Ściągnął mrożonkę z głowy i dotknął tego miejsca, wyczuwając guza.  
\- Auć. - skrzywił się. - Pamiętam, że jak wszedłem do bloku to nie było światła, myślałem, że wywaliło korki z przeciążenia, więc szedłem po ciemku, bo telefon zostawiłem w mieszkaniu przed wyjściem do klubu. Gdy byłem już przy mieszkaniu ktoś, coś powiedział, nie pamiętam co, a potem mnie uderzył. - westchnął.  
\- Jak tam przyjechałem, nikogo już nie było. - odparł w końcu Harry. - Podejrzewasz kogoś?  
\- N-nie. - pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nie mam żadnych wrogów.  
\- W takim razie nie wiem. - mruknął i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju.  
Dopiero wtedy Louis zauważył, że są w sypialni, a dokładniej w sypialni Harry'ego. Powoli rozejrzał się dookoła, chcąc zapamiętać nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Sypialnia nie była zbyt wyjątkowa, ale na ścianach wisiało kilka zdjęć Harry'ego z rodziną. Wisiało tam też jedno zdjęcie, które było dosyć dziwne. Było za daleko, aby mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, ale wydawało mu się, że jest to jego zdjęcie. Może miał już omamy.  
\- Wysłałem już sms do Niall'a. Wie, że tu jesteś i przyjedzie po ciebie rano. Teraz jak chcesz to weź prysznic, tutaj masz luźniejsze rzeczy, a łazienka jest zaraz obok. - położył na brzegu łóżka spodnie dresowe i bluzę. - A jak nie to idź spać, późno już. - powiedział obojętnie, ani razu nie patrząc na Louisa.  
Tomlinson skinął głową, wiedząc, że rozmowa z Harry'm do niczego nie doprowadzi. Widział, że coś jest między nimi nie tak i to na pewno przez tę sytuację z imprezy.  
\- W takim razie dobranoc Louis. - Gemma pomachała mu i posprzątała apteczkę. - A ciebie zabiję za ściąganie mnie tu w środku nocy! - klepnęła Harry'ego w ramię, na co wywrócił oczami.  
\- Mieszkasz 2 piętra niżej, nie przesadzaj. - przeczesał palcami włosy. - Dobranoc. - powiedział cicho do Louisa i wyszli z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Szatyn przez chwilę słyszał jak rozmawiają przyciszonym głosem, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. Spojrzał na kupkę ubrań i od razu chwycił je, zaciągając się ich zapachem. Pachniały proszkiem do prania i Harry'm. Poszedł powoli do łazienki, gdzie rozebrał się i wziął szybko prysznic, używając płynu Harry'ego, który pachniał po prostu jak niebo. Po umyciu się, wytarł swoje ciało i ubrał się w ubrania Styles'a, w których się praktycznie topił, więc musiał podwinąć trochę rękawy i nogawki. Po tym wrócił do sypialni i wtulił się w poduszkę, wyobrażając sobie, że to Harry, bo może i nie była nim, ale pachniała identycznie jak on.  
*  
Obudził się po 10:00, ciesząc się, że tego dnia ma wolne. Przeciągnął się i wstał. Przypomniało mu się o tajemniczym zdjęciu, więc podszedł do ściany, ale zdjęcia już tam nie było. Louis upewnił się w tym, że miał po prostu omamy pourazowe. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł niepewnie do kuchni, zauważając tam Harry'ego ubranego tylko w spodnie dresowe, smażącego jajka sadzone i boczek.  
\- Umm, dzień dobry. - powiedział cicho, przyglądając się trochę zbyt długo umięśnionemu ciału Harry'ego.  
\- Dobry. - mruknął cicho, nie odwracając wzroku od patelni.  
Louis westchnął cicho i usiadł przy stoliku, stojącym przy ścianie. Przez chwile panowała między nimi cisza, ale Louis nie potrafił tego znieść i przerwał ją.  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - spytał, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.  
\- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko.  
\- Więc o co chodzi? Czuję się jakbyś mnie tu nie chciał. - powiedział cicho.  
\- To nie tak. - pokręcił głową. - Po prostu jestem zły na siebie za to, że pozwoliłem ci samemu wyjść z klubu.  
\- Nic mi się przecież takiego nie stało. To tylko guz, za kilka dni zejdzie. - Louis spojrzał na niego.  
\- Ale mogło się stać. A co jakby ten ktoś zrzucił cię ze schodów? - Harry w końcu obrócił się do niego przodem i Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale jego wzrok utknął na jego tatuażach, których była naprawdę spora ilość.  
\- J-jakby się stało to-o wtedy byś się ma-martwił. - zaczął się jąkać no, bo kurwa, ciało Harry'ego powinno być jednym z cudów świata.  
\- I tak mogłem pobiec za tobą. - mruknął i zaczął nakładać na talerze.  
\- Mogłeś, ale nie zrobiłeś tego. - westchnął ciężko. - Przestańmy o tym mówić, po prostu przestań się dąsać i niech wróci mój dawny Harry.  
\- Twój? - Styles podał mu talerz z jedzeniem i uniósł brew.  
\- Um... Emm... No wiesz o co chodzi. - zarumienił się delikatnie, no tak, bo dawno tego nie robił.  
\- Nie, nie wiem. - powiedział poważnie, chociaż można było zauważyć, jak jego kąciki ust unoszą się.  
\- Mój, bo-o wolę jak jesteś wesoły, mówisz te kiepskie żarty i patrzysz mi w oczy. Jak tego nie robisz to nie jesteś mój, bo nie lubię cię takiego. - wpakował sobie jedzenia do buzi, aby nie musieć kontynuować, już i tak czuł się zażenowany.  
\- Aha. - powiedział, nabijając trochę jajka na talerz. - Myślałem, że chodzi ci o coś innego.  
\- O co konkretnie? - postanowił odbić piłeczkę.  
\- Szczerze? Myślałem, że mówiąc "mój" masz na myśli mnie, całującego cię. - powiedział bez ogródek.  
\- Nie... Nie jesteś wtedy mój, bo wiem, że te pocałunki nie są przeznaczone dla mnie. - zaczął przerzucać kawałki boczku z jednego końca talerza na drugi.  
\- Skąd to niby wiesz? - Harry uniósł brew.  
\- Bo mówiłeś, że jesteś zakochany w kimś innym... - westchnął cicho. - Dlatego też nie chciałem, żebyś mnie całował w tym klubie. Nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem z korzyściami.  
\- Rozumiem. - odpowiedział. - Tylko, że... - zaczął, ale przerwało mu walenie do drzwi.  
Harry wstał od stolika i otworzył drzwi, przez które wleciał roztrzęsiony Niall.  
\- Louis! Boże, nic ci nie jest?! - podbiegł do szatyna i zaczął badać każdy skrawek jego ciała.  
\- Przestań idioto! Nic mi nie jest! - zaśmiał się, odpychając go od siebie. - Nabiłem sobie tylko guza, nic wielkiego.  
\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, że nie przyjechałem od razu. - przytulił go mocno, niemal dusząc. - Jak Harry napisał było już późno i wypiłem dosyć sporo... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
\- Uspokój się Niall, jak widzisz nic strasznego się nie stało. - odepchnął delikatnie od siebie blondyna.  
\- Jutro zrobię ci śniadanie do łóżka w ramach przeprosin, dobrze?  
\- Dobra, Niall, ale przestań się już zachowywać jakbym był dzieckiem. - zachichotał i wstał od stołu. - Wezmę swoje rzeczy i możemy jechać. - poszedł do sypialni Harry'ego, a wchodząc zauważył na szafie brzeg ramki na zdjęcia.  
Na początku chciał to zignorować, myśląc, że to na pewno pusta ramka, ale ciekawość i tak wzięła górę. Podsunął pod szafę krzesło, wszedł na nie i chwycił ramkę, a gdy zobaczył zdjęcie, omal nie spadł z krzesła. Na zdjęciu był on. Zdjęcie było ewidentnie zrobione z ukrycia. Louis na nim siedział przy komputerze i był skupiony na pracy, oczywiste, że nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym Harry'm zrobił mu zdjęcie. Wziął głęboki wdech, aby się opanować i odłożył ramkę na miejsce. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie Niall kończył jeść jego śniadanie.  
\- Niall, chodź już. - ubrał buty, chcąc jak najszybciej porozmawiać o tej całej sytuacji z blondynem.  
\- No, już lecę. - blondyn wstał. - W takim razie dziękuję stary za przenocowanie Louisa. - poklepał go po plecach. - I za zajebiste śniadanie.  
\- Nie ma za co, byłem wam to winny. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Po pożegnaniu się z Harry’m obaj mężczyźni wyszli z mieszkania, a gdy wsiedli do samochodu Louis nie wytrzymał.  
\- Niall... On ma kurwa moje zdjęcie na ścianie... To znaczy nie teraz, ściągnął je, gdy przyszedłem, ale...  
\- Co ma?! - Niall zaczął się śmiać. - Jesteś tego pewny? Może się za mocno uderzyłeś w głowę.  
\- Przestań żartować Horan! Mówię poważnie! Widziałem to zdjęcie przed wyjściem! Leżało na szafie i na 100 procent to byłem ja!  
\- A teraz powiem ci bardzo ważną rzecz. - powiedział poważnie. - A nie mówiłem? - zaśmiał się. - Ty jesteś tą osobą, w której on się kocha! Po prostu umów się z nim i powiedz co do niego czujesz, a on na pewno powie to samo i problem z głowy. Pójdziecie się pieprzyć, a potem będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie! - zachichotał i pojechał w kierunku ich mieszkania.  
\- Jakby to było jeszcze takie łatwe! – westchnął ciężko. – To, że tobie i Liam’owi poszło tak łatwo nie znaczy, że każdemu idzie.  
*  
Do końca weekendu Louis nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i większość czasu przeleżał w łóżku, więc musiał odwołać zaplanowane wyjście z Harrym i właściwie była to jedyna rozmowa jaką przez ten czas przeprowadzili. Louis miał wrażenie, że przez akcję w klubie i to wszystko trochę się od siebie odsunęli i był zły na siebie, bo może jednak przesadził. Dodatkowo ciągle zastanawiało go zdjęcie, które Harry miał powieszone. Dlaczego Harry w ogóle je miał? Dlaczego potem je schował? I kiedy je zrobił? Przez głowę Louisa ciągle przelatywało miliony odpowiedzi, ale przez ból nie mógł się na niczym skupić, co go tylko bardziej denerwowało. Próbował też przypomnieć sobie co wydarzyło się na klatce, ale bezskutecznie, więc po prostu dał temu spokój.  
Niall ciągle starał się mu pomagać i - jeśli oczywiście nie wychodził gdzieś z Liam’em - przynosił mu leki i nawet ugotował zupę, co u niego było dosyć rzadkie.  
W poniedziałek do pracy przyjechał o czasie i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który znowu miał na sobie ciuchy z "randki" z Nickiem. Brunet jednak pomimo, iż to odwzajemnił i zwyczajowo podziękował za herbatę widać było, że nadal czymś się martwił, jednak Louis był pewien, że chodzi o Grimshawa, więc zbytnio się tym nie przejął.  
Przed przerwą na lunch, do biura wszedł Nick i Louis zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że nie kieruje się w stronę Harry'ego tylko jego. Zaniepokoiło go to, ale kiedy stanął obok jego stanowiska po prostu podniósł głowę.  
\- Tak, panie Grimshaw? - zapytał siląc się na wesoły ton.  
\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, Tomlinson - wysyczał ani trochę nie odwzajemniając jego radości.  
Szatyn wstał, dosuwając za sobą krzesło i idąc za przełożonym. Harry posłał mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo właściwie nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Nick otworzył przed nim drzwi i chwilę później siedzieli już na przeciwko siebie.  
\- Myślę, że wiesz czemu cię tu wezwałem i nie muszę tego tłumaczyć - zaczął sztucznie miłym głosem.  
\- Właściwie to nie mam po...  
\- Nie udawaj idioty Tomlinson. Dobrze wiesz, że to twoja wina - Nick wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Ale o co chodzi? - Na te pytanie mężczyzna westchnął i po wstukaniu w komputerze kilku rzeczy, obrócił monitor.  
\- Przez ten projekt, firma ma problemy. Jedna ze spółek wycofała się z kontraktu.  
\- Ale co to ma ze mną wspólnego? Ja się tym nie zajmowałem - zapytał zdezorientowany.  
\- A powinieneś był.  
\- Nie, jestem pewien, że nie dostałem od pana takiego zarządzenia, a w tamtym czasie zajmowałem się innym projektem.  
\- Louis, nie wymyślaj. Jest to twoje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, następnym razem cię wywalę.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę nie...  
\- Po prostu zrób dziś kilka rzeczy więcej i zajmij się wreszcie pracą.  
\- Ale ja nie jestem odpowiedzialny za ten kontrakt, nie wiem nawet o czym pan mówi! - powiedział lekko podniesionym ze zdenerwowania głosem.  
\- Wyjdź z mojego gabinetu. Wyraziłem się jasno. Weź te papiery. - dodał jeszcze przysuwając w jego stronę duży stos dokumentów, które Louis wziął i nic nie mówiąc opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Wchodząc do biura wyczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Harry'ego, który po chwili wstał i wziął od niego dokumenty, po czym położył je na biurku Louisa, który podziękował i usiadł przy nim.  
\- O co chodziło? - zapytał Styles szeptem nachylając się nad szatynem.  
\- Właściwie nie do końca wiem... firma ma problemy i stwierdził, że to przeze mnie, chociaż nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- Pewnie po prostu jest w złym humorze i chciał się wyżyć, nie przejmuj się tym. - Harry posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech.  
\- Tak, pewnie tak. - Szatyn westchnął.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną na lunch?  
\- Poszedłbym, ale dał mi tyle tego, że chyba i tak będę musiał zostać po godzinach...  
\- Oh, rozumiem. Pomóc ci?  
\- Nie, dam radę. Zjedz coś. - odpowiedział.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak. Dzięki Harry.  
\- Nie ma za co - powiedział po czym faktycznie opuścił biuro, a niedługo później Louis został sam w pomieszczeniu. Zajął się papierami i starał się wykonać wszystko najlepiej jak może, aby Nick nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Był zajęty tak bardzo, że nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i dopiero kiedy Grimshaw stanął obok niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już sam.  
\- I jak ci idzie? - spytał, a Louis podniósł głowę.  
\- Um, właściwie całkiem dobrze. Chwilę mi zajęło zrozumienie o co chodzi, gdyż tak jak mówiłem ja się tym nie zajmowałem, ale... - nie dokończył, gdyż w tym samym momencie Nick zamachnął się mocno i uderzył go w policzek, po czym zdenerwowany kopnął jego krzesło zrzucając Louisa na podłogę.  
\- Do cholery, czy możesz wreszcie przestać wmawiać mi takie rzeczy? Chyba kurwa wiem kto był za to odpowiedzialny i wiem przez kogo mamy problemy, więc przestań pierdolić takie głupoty! - powiedział głośniejszym ze zdenerwowania tonem. - Do jutra masz to skończyć albo przyrzekam, że już tu nie wrócisz. Nie chcę w firmie tak niekompetentnych osób. - dodał jeszcze opuszczając biuro, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Louisa na podłodze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałabym wam wszystkim życzyć wesołych świąt, spędzonych w gronie najbliższej rodziny! :)


	13. Rozdział 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj 13 rozdział, wróżący wam wszystkim szczęśliwego nowego roku! Ostrzegam, że rozdział baaardzo ciekawy :D

Louis siedział oniemiały na podłodze i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co się wydarzyło. Zastępca kierownika właśnie go uderzył. Poczuł pieczenie na policzku, więc przyłożył tam rękę, ale to nic nie dało - potrzebował czegoś chłodnego. Podniósł się i ustawił swoje krzesło tak jak powinno stać, po czym wziął w rękę telefon i nie wiedząc, co zrobić napisał do Harry'ego

"Hej, dałbyś radę na szybko skombinować jakiś zimny okład?"

Odpowiedź przyszła po dosłownie kilku sekundach, jakby Harry czekał tylko, aż napisze.

"Zaraz coś skombinuję, stało się coś???"

Louis zaczął pisać odpowiedź, że nic takiego, ale Harry po chwili wpadł do pomieszczenia, więc tylko zablokował urządzenie i schował je do kieszeni.  
\- Louis, co się stało? - zapytał wyraźnie zdenerwowany, podbiegając do Louisa.  
\- Nic, po prostu się walnąłem... - skłamał, nie chcąc znów mówić o Nicku.  
\- Przecież widzę, że nie. Kto cię uderzył? Louis, możesz mi powiedzieć.  
\- Naprawdę nic, Harry.  
\- Dobrze, jak nie chcesz to nie mów. Mam ten okład, o który mnie prosiłeś, ale chodź ze mną do łazienki, zaraz się zaczną schodzić ludzie.  
\- Yhm jasne.  
Obaj udali się we właściwą stronę, Louis po drodze przykładając sobie chłodny przedmiot, co przynajmniej na chwilę dawało trochę ulgi.  
\- Dziękuję Harry - powiedział, kiedy oboje nie odzywając się do siebie stali, opierając się o umywalki.  
\- Nie ma za co, Lou. Czujesz się już trochę lepiej?  
\- Tak, chyba możemy już wracać. To aż tak bardzo nie bolało... przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci w lunchu.  
\- Nic się nie stało, lubię ci pomagać. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, na co Louis się zarumienił.  
\- Um, no tak. Ale, wracajmy już, mam jeszcze sporo papierów...  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz mojej pomocy? Tego jest bardzo dużo.  
\- Wiem, ale spokojnie. Masz własne sprawy. Chodźmy już.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Już wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy - powiedział po czym wziął Louisa pod rękę i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku biura.  
\- Ostatnio coś często przytrafiają ci się dziwne rzeczy, chyba nie powinienem zostawiać cię samego. - dodał jeszcze zanim wprowadził go do pomieszczenia, a Louis po prostu spuścił głowę, bo nie był pewien czy Harry się z niego nie naśmiewa.  
Obaj wrócili do pracy i Louis znowu starał skupić się na tym, aby zrobić wszystko jak najlepiej, ale przez stres związany ze słowami Nicka nie mógł tego zrobić, bo ciągle bał się, że straci swoją pracę, a także - co ważniejsze - codzienne widywanie Harry'ego. Wiedział, że nie uwinie się z tym do 18:00, co oznaczało, że będzie musiał zostać po godzinach i niezbyt mu się to uśmiechało, ale dziś po prostu musiał, pomimo tego, jak szybko starał się wszystko zrobić.  
Równo o godzinie, o której kończyli, większość osób zaczęła się pakować i niedługo później zostało już tylko kilka osób w tym, co lekko zdziwiło szatyna, Harry. Widać było, że trochę się nudzi, ale niedługo później wstał i podszedł do Louisa.  
\- I jak? Dużo ci jeszcze zostało? - zapytał.  
\- Właściwie to nie, już tylko jakieś milion dokumentów. - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Jak chcesz to możesz już iść, pewnie się gdzieś spieszysz...  
\- Mam cię zostawić, żebyś znowu coś sobie zrobił? - zapytał cicho się śmiejąc. - Daj tego trochę. Razem pójdzie nam szybciej.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedział, tym razem dając za wygraną. - Ale to był twój pomysł.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Pospiesz się, zamierzam wrócić do domu o chociaż w miarę normalnej porze. - zastrzegł, po czym oboje wzięli się do roboty.  
Mniej więcej pół godziny później Louis uwinął się ze wszystkim, po czym podniósł wzrok i widząc, że i Harry zaraz skończy, zaczął się pakować. Niedługo później, wychodzili już z budynku rozmawiając o jakichś nieistotnych rzeczach.  
\- Wracasz od razu do domu? - zapytał Harry, nagle zmieniając temat.  
\- Raczej tak, nie mam na dziś żadnych planów. - odpowiedział szatyn drapiąc się po karku.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie zapraszam cię do mnie na kolację. – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Na kolację? - uniósł brwi. - Z tobą zawsze. – odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Harry objął go w pasie i wyszli razem z firmy.  
\- Um, nie bardzo wiem, jak się do ciebie jedzie, więc lepiej jedź pierwszy.  
\- A może lepiej jedź ze mną. Jest późno i wiem, że na pewno zostaniesz na noc. - zachichotał cicho.  
\- Skoro tak, to jasne. - wsiadł do samochodu Harry'ego, nie zastanawiając się, jak bardzo dwuznacznie brzmiało to, co powiedział Harry.  
Harry wsiadł zaraz po nim i pojechali w kierunku mieszkania Styles'a. Przez pierwsze kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w melodię dobiegającą z radia, aż w końcu zabrzmiała piosenka Elvisa "Can't Help Falling In Love".  
\- Uwielbiam tę piosenkę. - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis.  
\- Naprawdę? Kocham ją. - zachichotał i zaczął śpiewać ją cicho pod nosem.  
Louis przymknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w głos Harry'ego, który sprawiał, że czuł ciepło na sercu. Gdy piosenka się skończyła, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Masz piękny głos. - wyznał.  
\- Nic specjalnego. - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie prawda, jest wspaniały! Powinieneś iść do jakiegoś X Factora albo Mam Talent. - uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- To miłe, ale nie, odleciałbym na samym początku.  
\- Przesadzasz. - wywrócił oczami i zauważył, że są już pod blokiem Harry'ego.  
Obaj wysiedli z samochodu i poszli do mieszkania.  
\- Więc co powiesz na chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash? (nie mam serca tego tłumaczyć) - spytał Harry, ściągając buty. - Przemyśl to, a ja idę się tylko przebrać.  
\- Okej. - Louis skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie usiadł na blacie i wyciągnął telefon.  
Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę nazwę dania i przeglądnął zdjęcia z cieknącą ślinką.  
\- I co? - spytał Harry, wychodzą z łazienki w swoim normalnym wyglądzie  
\- Nigdy nie jadłem, ale brzmi i wygląda pysznie. - uśmiechnął się.  
\- I jest pyszne. - zachichotał, podchodząc do szafek i wyciągając potrzebne składniki.  
\- Zazdroszczę ci talentu do gotowania, bo jak Niall leci do Irlandii, aby odwiedzić rodzinę to muszę żyć na zupkach chińskich. - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- W takim razie, jak następnym razem poleci to będę twoim kucharzem. - puścił mu oczko.  
\- Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, będę musiał zmusić go do odwiedzenia rodziny. - zaśmiał się.  
\- Zaraz zabieram się za stworzenie jadłospisu dla ciebie. - zachichotał, faszerując kurczaka mozzarellą, a potem owijając go w szynkę. - Może też cię czegoś nauczę.  
\- Ja bym na twoim miejscu nie ryzykował, ale jak chcesz. - odgarnął Harry'emu grzywkę, która wpadała mu do oczu.  
\- Chodź tu. - Harry odsunął się od blatu i wskazał na miejsce przed sobą.  
Louis niepewnie zeskoczył z blatu i stanął we wskazanym miejscu.  
\- Obróć się do blatu. - Harry zachichotał. - Pouczę cię trochę.  
Louis zarumienił się delikatnie i wykonał polecenie.  
\- Więc tak, - chwycił dłonie Louis'a w swoje i zaczął nimi kierować. - Bierzesz kawałek kurczaka i zawijasz tak, aby móc go nafaszerować.  
\- Mhm. - Louis wymamrotał, wtulając się plecami w tors Harry'ego, gdy ten kierował nim.  
\- Gdy już nafaszerujesz, delikatnie zawijasz to w plasterek szynki. - mówił mu prosto do ucha, przez co na skórze szatyna pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
\- Tak i co potem? - spytał, odchylając głowę w tył i spoglądając na niego.  
\- Obracasz się i całujesz mnie. - wyszeptał mu do ucha głębokim głosem.  
Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obrócił się.  
\- To chyba nie jest fragment przepisu. - zachichotał.  
\- Masz rację, ale zmieniłem go specjalnie na sytuację, gdy będę gotował z tobą. - uśmiechnął się i pochylił, złączając razem ich usta.  
Louis mruknął zadowolony i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, ciągnąc go za szlufki od spodni. Ich usta ocierały się o siebie w delikatnym pocałunku, przerywany czasami drobnymi liźnięciami. Po chwili Harry przerwał pocałunek i chwycił Louisa za biodra, sadzając na blacie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że taki dobry z ciebie uczeń. - wymamrotał przy jego ustach.  
\- Bo mam dobrego nauczyciela. - położył dłonie na jego szyi i przyciągnął do mocnego pocałunku.  
Harry od razu zaczął całować go namiętnie, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę Louisa i masując jego tors. Szatyn jęknął cicho w jego usta i zagryzł delikatnie jego dolną wargę. Brunet przejechał delikatnie palcem po jego sutku, na co Louis poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Przerwał na chwilę pocałunek, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i zaburczało mu głośno w brzuchu.  
\- Oops. - powiedział zaczerwieniony nie będąc pewny czy to z podniecenia czy wstydu.  
\- Ktoś tu jest naprawdę głodny. - Harry zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął od Louisa, wracając do przygotowywania potrawy.  
Louis poprawił swoją koszulkę i potarł zaczerwienione policzki.  
\- Dobrze, że kurczak się szybko piecze. - powiedział szatyn.  
\- A co? Jakby dłużej to pożarłbyś mnie? - spojrzał rozbawiony na Tomlinson'a.  
\- Nie, to może zrobię innym razem. Dzisiaj mam ochotę na tego kurczaka. - zachichotał.  
Harry dokończył przygotowywać potrawę i wsadził do piekarnika.  
\- Jadłeś kiedyś kolację przy świecach? - spytał Harry, szukając czegoś w szufladzie.  
\- Um, nie przypominam sobie. - skrzywił się. - Jedynie raz jadłem z Niall'em przy świecach, bo wybiło korki. Ale to nie było romantyczne. - zaśmiał się.  
Harry również się zaśmiał i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
\- Więc dzisiaj rozdziewiczę cię w sprawie romantycznej kolacji. - poruszył zabawnie brwiami, wyciągając świeczki.  
\- To kochane. - pisnął zachwycony Louis i pomógł Harry'emu odsunąć stolik na środek kuchni, a potem nałożyć na niego biały obrus.  
Harry co chwile sprawdzał kurczaka, podczas gdy Louis rozstawiał po całej kuchni małe świeczki, a na stoliku postawił dwie duże. Gdy potrawa była gotowa Louis zapalił świeczki i zgasił światło, a potem usiadł przy stoliku.  
\- Pachnie cudownie. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na danie przygotowane przez Harry'ego.  
\- Więc smacznego. - posłał mu uśmiech i zaczął jeść.  
Louis skosztował kawałek i poczuł jak jego kubki smakowe eksplodują. To była najlepsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek jadł.  
\- Moje usta przeżywają orgazm. - zaśmiał się cicho. - To jest przepyszne.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. - uśmiechnął się.  
Zjedli rozmawiając na luźne tematy, a potem posprzątali. Postanowili przenieść się do salonu, więc Louis przeniósł tam świeczki, a Harry poszedł nalać im czerwonego wina i włączyć przyjemną muzykę. Szatyn zajął miejsce na kanapie, a Harry dołączył do niego po chwili, wręczając mu kieliszek z trunkiem.  
\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie rozpieszczanie? - spytał Louis, kosztując wina.  
\- Tak właściwie to... Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. - zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- W takim razie słucham. - spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że podoba mi się taka jedna osoba? - spytał, a Louis'owi zrzedła mina.  
\- Oh... Więc to dlatego to wszystko... Po prostu chciałeś przećwiczyć ze mną randkę, aby ta z osobą, która ci się podoba wyszła idealnie? - w oczach Louis'a stanęły łzy.  
\- Louis to nie...  
\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - przerwał mu podniesionym głosem i rzucił kieliszek z winem na podłogę, rozlewając czerwoną ciecz na biały dywan. - Nawet nie pomyślałem, że potrafisz być takim dupkiem Harry! - odepchnął go mocno od siebie, gdy ten próbował go zatrzymać i wsunął szybko swoje buty, a potem wybiegł z mieszkania.  
\- Louis cholera jasna zaczekaj! - krzyknął za nim i ubierając byle jak buty, pobiegł za nim.  
Louis wybiegł na zewnątrz, gdzie mocno padał deszcz i zaczął biec w stronę swojego mieszkania mimo, że wiedział, że jest to kilka kilometrów drogi. Miał zamiar po prostu zgubić Harry'ego, a potem zadzwonić po Niall'a. Przebiegł przez ruchliwą ulicę, prawie wpadając pod samochód i już chciał wbiec w ciemną uliczkę, gdy nagle poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za tył swojej bluzy.  
\- Louis czy ty oszalałeś? - usłyszał głos Styles'a.  
\- Zostaw mnie! - starał się wyszarpać z jego uścisku, ale to nic nie dało.  
\- Wysłuchaj mnie! - Harry obrócił go przodem do siebie i złapał za oba nadgarstki.  
\- Nie chce, idź do niego! - pociągnął nosem, a jego łzy zlewały się z deszczem.  
\- Nie ma żadnego innego, ty mi się podobasz! - krzyknął, aby Louis usłyszał to wyraźnie. - To ciebie miałem zawsze na myśli jak mówiłem, że jestem zakochany. - powiedział, oddychając szybko. - Bałem się ci to powiedzieć, bo nie chciałem niszczyć tego co pomiędzy nami było. Teraz nie mam nic do stracenia i zrozumiem, jak ty nie odwzajemniasz mojego uczu... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Louis złączył ich usta w mokrym pocałunku.


	14. Rozdział 14

Po dłuższej chwili Harry oderwał swoje usta od tych Louisa, na co szatyn zawiedziony podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Wracajmy, bo się przeziębisz. Dokończyć możemy później. - powiedział sugestywnie jednocześnie lekko obejmując Louisa w talii i prowadząc go w stronę swojego bloku.  
\- Harry... - zaczął cicho szatyn, a jego szczęka zaczęła drżeć z zimna.  
\- Mhm? – spojrzał na niego, przeprowadzając go bezpiecznie przez ulicę.  
\- Czyli przez cały czas chodziło o mnie? – zapytał, wciąż nie będąc pewny tego, co brunet mu powiedział.  
\- Przecież przed chwilą ci to powiedziałem głupku. - odpowiedział uśmiechając się, ukazując dołeczki.  
\- Chciałem się upewnić. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym się podobać komuś takiemu jak ty. - wyszeptał, kiedy Harry wprowadzał go do mieszkania, a słysząc te słowa cicho westchnął, ale nic na to nie odpowiedział.  
\- Zrobię coś do picia. Jaką herbatę zazwyczaj pijesz? - spytał brunet kierując się w stronę kuchni.  
\- Um, właściwie to nie jestem miłośnikiem herbat, piję ją bardzo rzadko, a w prawdzie w ogóle. - odpowiedział drapiąc się po karku. - Masz może kawę?  
\- Jakaś się pewnie znajdzie, ale na pewno? Mam dużo rodzajów herbaty, myślę, że znalazłbyś coś dla siebie. – zasugerował, otwierając szafkę i przeglądając kolorowe pudełka herbaty.  
\- W sumie mogę spróbować, ale naprawdę się na tym nie znam, wybierz coś sam. – powiedział, siadając na kanapie w salonie.  
Harry zgodził się i chwilę później wrócił z dwoma parującymi kubkami, które postawił na stoliku przed nimi, siadając obok Louisa. Objął go lekko, na co ten wtulił się w jego ramię.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Za co? - zielonooki spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- No bo, zaplamiłem twój dywan... to się pewnie nie spierze. - powiedział zabawnie marszcząc nosek, przez co brunet uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Widocznie czas go wymienić. - po tych słowach na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, Louis mocniej wtulił się w Harry'ego, a ten gładził go po plecach jednocześnie popijając swoją herbatę.  
\- Louis, myślałem o dzisiejszym zachowaniu Nick’a. - powiedział, na co niższy poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego, wyczekując tego co powie. - Wydaje mi się, że on po prostu wie o nas... w sensie wiedział już dawno, że mi się podobasz, bo sam mu to kiedyś powiedziałem, ale on chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że między nami coś jest. - przerwał niepewny reakcji szatyna. - Wydaje mi się, że on po prostu jest na ciebie zły i emm, nie jestem tego do końca pewien, ale myślę, że to on mógł cię uderzyć wtedy na klatce.  
\- Ale po co miałby to robić? – Louis spytał zdezorientowany.  
\- To Nick... on jest nieobliczalny. - odpowiedział po czym westchnął.  
\- Czyli co powinniśmy zrobić? - zapytał wyciągając rękę po herbatę i niepewnie biorąc pierwszy łyk, na co Harry znowu uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Faktycznie, jest dobra. - dodał chwilę później.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje - przerwał na chwilę. - Nie mam pojęcia, wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy gdzieś zgłosić to, że on się nad tobą znęca, ale potrzebujemy dowodów, których nie mamy. - przetarł twarz dłonią. - Więc jak na razie nie możemy zrobić nic.  
\- Ale coś zrobimy? – spojrzał mu z nadzieją w oczy.  
\- Tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Właściwie mam pewien pomysł, ale... muszę go jeszcze dopracować. – zagryzł dolną wargę, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.  
\- Okej… - powiedział, po czym ziewnął cichutko, przez co Harry'emu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, bo Louis wyglądał wtedy tak cholernie uroczo.  
\- Chcesz się położyć? - spytał szatyna, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Chcę być przy tobie. - odpowiedział cichutko chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego.  
\- Dobrze, ale myślę, że wygodniej będzie u mnie. Poza tym dam ci coś do przebrania, twoje ubrania na pewno są wilgotne, a nie chcę, żebyś się rozchorował. - powiedział po czym wstał chwytając zaskoczonego Louisa i niosąc go do swojego pokoju, gasząc po drodze światło w salonie. Posadził chłopaka na łóżku, a sam podszedł do komody, aby poszukać dla niego jakichś ubrań, a po chwili rzucił mu jedne ze swoich starych dresów i jakąś porozciąganą koszulkę.  
\- Wiesz gdzie jest łazienka.- powiedział, a szatyn przecierając oczy udał się we właściwą stronę, a kiedy niedługo później wrócił, Harry roześmiał się na ten widok, bo jego ubrania były dużo za duże na malutkie ciało Louisa.  
Następnie sam udał się, aby wziąć prysznic, a kiedy z powrotem wszedł do pokoju zobaczył Louisa, który wieszał właśnie na ścianie zdjęcie, które Harry kilka dni temu zdjął.  
\- Kiedy je zrobiłeś? – Louis zapytał cichutko, słysząc, że Harry wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Nie pamiętam... po prostu wyglądałeś wtedy tak pięknie i musiałem to uchwycić. - Louis na te słowa zarumienił się i lekko spuścił głowę.  
\- Dlaczego je zdjąłeś? – spytał po chwili i obrócił się do brunet przodem.  
\- Um, po prostu… nie wiedziałem czy cokolwiek z nas będzie i nie chciałem, żebyś je zobaczył, ale właściwie chyba coś mi nie wyszło. - dodał lekko zakłopotany.  
\- Oh, okay. - odpowiedział szatyn po czym skierował się w stronę łóżka, aby na nim usiąść, a następnie położyć się. - Przyjdziesz do mnie? – Louis spytał słodkim głosem, a na te słowa uśmiechnięty Harry zgasił światło i ułożył się obok Louisa.  
\- Dobranoc, Harry. – wyszeptał, układając głowę na jego torsie.  
\- Dobranoc - odpowiedział, a niedługo później usłyszał już równy oddech chłopaka, co wskazywało na to, że szatyn usnął. Złożył, więc jeszcze pocałunek na jego czole, po czym sam zamknął powieki.  
*  
Następnego dnia Harry obudził się przed Louisem i chwilę przyglądał się jak ten śpi, nie chcąc go budzić. Podobało mu się jak rzęsy Louisa są delikatnie zawinięte przy końcach, niczym u dziewczyny, a usta delikatnie rozchylały się i zamykały, niczym jakby chciały coś powiedzieć. Odgarnął z jego twarzy kilka błąkających się kosmyków włosów i zostawił go na chwilę, aby zrobić śniadanie. W ciągu 15 minut zrobił kilka kolorowych kanapek z sałatą, serem, szynką i pomidorem, a do tego kakao. Ułożył wszystko ładnie na tacy i wrócił do dalej pogrążonego w śnie szatyna. Odłożył ją na chwilę na bok i zaczął go budzić.  
\- Louis, wstawaj. Louuuuuu. - potrząsnął lekko jego ramieniem, na co ten otworzył najpierw jedno, a potem drugie oko.  
\- Która godzina? - spytał zaspanym głosem.  
\- Za chwilę musimy wychodzić. Zrobiłem nam śniadanie. - odpowiedział, a na twarzy Louisa pojawił się uśmiech i po minucie obaj jedli przygotowany posiłek, posyłając sobie uśmiechy.  
Następnie obaj się przebrali (Louis w ciuchy z poprzedniego dnia, gdyż mimo szczerych chęci Harry'ego, nie dał rady znaleźć w swojej szafie nic w tak małym rozmiarze) i niedługo później wsiedli do samochodu bruneta, aby pojechać do pracy.  
Harry zaparkował przed budynkiem i odwracając się do Louisa cmoknął go lekko w czoło po czym, sam najpierw wychodząc, otworzył mu drzwi.  
\- Powodzenia dziś z Nick’iem. Oby miał dziś lepszy humor. – powiedział, naciskając odpowiedni przycisk na windzie.  
\- Taaa, i żeby znowu nie nawalił mi tyle roboty. – westchnął wchodząc do windy.  
\- Jakby coś, zawsze masz mnie. - odpowiedział mu Harry, na co Louis znowu zarumieniony spuścił głowę. Weszli razem do budynku i obaj udali się do kuchni, gdzie szatyn zrobił kawę dla siebie i herbatę dla Harry'ego, a potem skierowali się w stronę biura.  
Każdy z nich zajął się własnymi sprawami i, na szczęście, Nick nie zawracał dziś głowy Louisowi, bo jak się dowiedzieli od blondynki ze stanowiska obok, pojechał na jakieś ważne spotkanie.  
Przerwę na lunch spędzili razem, a w trakcie niej Louis dostał sms’a od Niall’a z pytaniem, gdzie się przez całą noc podziewał. Wtedy szatyn przypomniał sobie o swoim współlokatorze, więc odpisał mu, że był u Harry'ego i że ich relacje są "całkiem dobre". Nie musiał długo czekać na otrzymanie odpowiedzi, którą były trzy znaki zapytania, ale zignorował je chcąc skupić całą swoją uwagę na Harrym, bo przecież z Niall’em mógł porozmawiać później.  
O 18 rozeszli się, a Harry na pożegnanie pocałował Louisa w policzek i życzył mu miłego wieczoru, ale Louis w myślach dodał, że bez niego na pewno nie będzie tak miły, jak mógłby być. Następnie obaj wsiedli do swoich samochodów i każdy z nich pojechał w swoją stronę, a Louis kilka minut później już wchodził do swojego mieszkania i zanim jeszcze zdążył zdjąć kurtkę dopadł go Niall.  
\- Louis wreszcie wróciłeś? Gdzie byłeś? Naprawdę nocowałeś u Harry'ego? Co się wydarzyło? Dlaczego mi nic nie napisałeś? Czy ty wiesz jak ja się martwi...? - zaczął zadawać miliony pytań, dopóki do przedpokoju nie wszedł Liam, który skinieniem głowy przywitał się z Louisem, a następnie zatkał ręką buzię Niall’a, aby ten skończył gadać.  
\- Jak tam, Louis? - zapytał po prostu, na co blondyn posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie, a Tomlinson po prostu uśmiechnął się, bo ci dwoje naprawdę świetnie do siebie pasowali.  
\- Dobrze. Właściwie, jestem trochę zmęczony, więc nie będę wam przeszkadzał i po prostu pójdę do siebie. - odpowiedział uśmiechając się, bo wiedział jak bardzo wkurzy to jego przyjaciela, który już chciał znać wszystkie szczegóły.  
\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! - zawołał za nim, ale Louisa niewiele to obchodziło, bo wiedział, że jeszcze chwilę pokrzyczy, a potem da sobie spokój, a Louis po prostu chciał wczorajsze wydarzenia, chociaż przez jakiś czas zachować tylko dla siebie.  
Wchodząc do pokoju poczuł w kieszeni wibrację i jeszcze zanim odblokował telefon, wiedział od kogo była ta wiadomość.  
Harry <3:  
"Jedna noc z tobą, a już nie umiem sam zasnąć :("  
Louis uśmiechnął się na tą wiadomość i wystukał szybko odpowiedź.  
"Nie potrafisz zasnąć, bo ciągle chodzisz mi po głowie ;)"  
Zachichotał cicho na swój słaby podryw i odłożył telefon, a potem rozebrał się i wszedł pod strumień wody. Umył dokładnie swoje ciało i włosy, a potem wytarł puchatym ręcznikiem. Owinął go dookoła bioder i spojrzał na swój telefon, wyświetlający, że przyszła nowa wiadomość.  
Harry <3:  
"To najgorszy podryw jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem, ale słysząc go z twoich ust jest całkiem seksowny ;) Bierz swoje rzeczy i przyjeżdżaj do mnie, tęsknię xx"  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczuł motylki w swoim brzuchu, bo Harry za nim do cholery jasnej tęsknił.


	15. Rozdział 15

Louis po umyciu się poszedł do swojego pokoju tylko w ręczniku, owiniętym dookoła jego bioder, mijając obściskującego się przy ścianie Liam'a i Niall'a, ale postanowił to zignorować. Ubrał się, a potem wyciągnął z szafy torbę i spakował do niej rzeczy na zmianę i kilka kosmetyków. Przejrzał się w lustrze i postanowił zaczesać grzywkę w małego quiffa. Gdy uporał się z włosami, zarzucił torbę na ramię i wyszedł na korytarz, zastając Liam'a rozbierającego jego Irlandzkiego przyjaciela.  
\- Okej, czyli pomysł opuszczenia tego domu było najlepszym na co mogłem wpaść. - zaśmiał się pod nosem, a para automatycznie na niego spojrzała.  
\- Idziesz do Harry'ego? - Niall poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
\- Tak, idę, a wy użyjcie lubrykantu i zabezpieczcie się. - zachichotał i założył buty.  
\- I vice versa. Na pewno na darmo się tak nie odjebałeś. - zaśmiał się głośno blondyn.  
\- Nie jestem takim erotomanem jak ty i potrafię spędzić przyjemną noc z Harry'm bez wciskania mu ręki w spodnie. - prychnął. - I proszę, nie róbcie tego w moim łóżku. - pomachał im i wyszedł.  
Dostał się do swojego samochodu i pojechał w stronę bloku Harry'ego, znajdując się tam w przeciągu 10 minut. Zadzwonił do jego drzwi i po chwili otworzył mu brunet w samych bokserkach.  
\- Co za miłe przywitanie. - zaśmiał się szatyn, skanując go wzrokiem od czubka głowy, aż po palce u stóp.  
\- Lou! - pisnął ucieszony Harry i musnął delikatnie jego usta, wciągając go do środka.  
\- Oczywiście, że ja. Tak przy okazji, mam nadzieję, że nie otwierasz wszystkim drzwi w ten sposób. - ściągnął buty i odłożył swoją torbę z ubraniami na zmianę na bok.  
\- Nie, po prostu akurat wyszedłem z łazienki, a poza tym nikt oprócz ciebie i Gemmy mnie nie odwiedza. –zachichotał uroczo.  
\- Mam czuć się zaszczycony? - uniósł brew.  
\- Tak. - zachichotał i pociągnął go do swojej sypialni. - Rozgość się i wybierz film, a ja zaraz wrócę. - wcisnął mu laptopa w dłonie i wyszedł.  
Louis usiadł wygodnie na łóżku i otworzył laptopa, który miał ustawiony na pulpicie jego zdjęcie jak śpi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, stwierdzając, że to urocze i włączył Netflix wybierając jedną z komedii romantycznych.  
\- Już jestem. - powiedział ubrany w luźne dresy Harry, trzymający w dłoni talerz truskawek i czekoladowe foundee. - I co wybrałeś?  
\- Um "Love Actually". - spojrzał z szerokim uśmiechem na Harry'ego.  
\- Kocham ten film, oglądałem go milion razy i nigdy mi się nie znudził. - zajął miejsce obok Louisa i objął go w pasie. - Włączaj. – cmoknął szubko jego policzek.  
\- Okej, ale najpierw… - dał stronę do paska, odsłaniając pulpit. - Kiedy zrobiłeś to zdjęcie? - spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.  
\- Uh, tak właściwie to gdy pierwszy raz tu spałeś. Wybacz, ale mam małą obsesję na twoim punkcie. - zarumienił się delikatnie.  
\- To słodkie. - uszczypnął delikatnie policzek Harry'ego. - Nie wierzę, że nie zagadałeś do mnie wcześniej.  
\- Myślałem, że mnie nie lubisz. - zamoczył truskawkę w czekoladzie.  
\- Harry, jestem w tobie cholernie zakochany odkąd tylko pamiętam. - zaśmiał się.  
\- Teraz to wiem, ale wcześniej wydawało mi się, że unikasz mojego spojrzenia i nigdy nie rozwijałeś naszych rozmów. - przyłożył truskawkę do ust Louisa, który ugryzł ją chętnie i oblizał usta.  
\- Wiem, ja po prostu wstydziłem się... um, nigdy nie uważałem się za atrakcyjnego i myślałem, że gdy na mnie patrzysz to tylko myślisz jaki jestem brzydki. - skrzywił się. - Zawsze myślałem, że ty i Nick umawiacie się i że przy nim nie mam u ciebie szans. – westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie prawda, zawsze podziwiałem cię, gdy nie patrzyłeś. - potarł kciukiem jego policzek. - Zacząłem się umawiać z Nickiem tylko dlatego, bo ty znalazłeś Liam'a i miałem nadzieję, że zbliżę się do ciebie, gdy będziemy chodzić na podwójne randki. Teraz wiem, że to był najgorszy pomysł jaki mógł mi przyjść do głowy. - westchnął smutno.  
\- Zapomnijmy o tym co było, dobrze? - Louis spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Dobrze. - Harry uśmiechnął się i cmoknął delikatnie jego usta. - Teraz oglądajmy. - umieścił owoce i miskę czekolady na ich kolanach.  
Louis puścił film i oglądał z zaciekawieniem, tylko czasami przerywając, gdy chciał nakarmić Harry'ego truskawką w czekoladzie lub na odwrót.   
*  
Gdy truskawki skończyły się Harry zamoczył palec w czekoladzie i przystawił do ust Louisa, który wpatrywał się zaciekawiony w ekran laptopa. Szatyn bezmyślnie oblizał dokładnie palec, a potem zassał go ze sprośnym cmoknięciem. Harry wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany i wypuścił ze swoich ust cichy jęk, czując jak jego policzki czerwienią się. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że można oblizać palec w tak seksowny sposób. Louis spojrzał na niego, słysząc jęk i od razu wyciągnął jego palec ze swoich ust, rumieniąc się mocno.   
\- Kurwa, przepraszam. - zasłonił usta, zawstydzony.  
\- Nic się nie stało, to było po prostu gorące. - naciągnął bluzkę na swoje krocze.  
Wzrok Louisa powędrował na jego dolną partię i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Aż tak to na ciebie zadziałało? - zachichotał.  
\- Żebyś tylko wiedział. - potarł swoje zarumienione policzki i wziął drący oddech, aby się uspokoić.   
\- Powiem ci coś w sekrecie. - powiedział ściszonym głosem, a Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę. - Nigdy nie przerywam tego, co już rozpocząłem. - wyszeptał mu seksownie do ucha i położył delikatnie dłoń na jego kroczu.  
\- T-ty nie musisz tego ro-robić. - wysapał podniecony. - Nie chcę cię do-o niczego z-zmuszać. - spojrzał swoimi pociemniałymi tęczówkami w jego oczy.  
\- Nie musisz skarbie. - odłożył laptopa na bok i złączył razem ich usta.  
Harry oddał zachłannie pocałunek, zsuwając powoli jego spodnie. Położył dłoń na jego wypukłości i ugniatał go delikatnie przez materiał bokserek. Harry oderwał się od jego ust i jęknął przeciągle na przeciwko jego warg.   
\- Cholera, nie drażnij się ze mną Lou. - wysapał.  
\- Nie drażnię, po prostu to ty jesteś niecierpliwy. - zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego szczęce, a potem zjechał na szyję, po której przejechał językiem. - Pachniesz tak kurewsko dobrze. - szepnął i wyssał drobną malinkę na jego obojczyku, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń w jego bokserki.  
Pogłaskał delikatnie jego długość, a potem zsunął jego bokserki, uwalniając nabrzmiałą erekcję, która obiła się o brzuch bruneta, zostawiając mokre plamy z preejakulantu na jego koszulce. Spojrzał w dół i zarumienił się delikatnie.  
\- Huh, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki duży. - zsunął się powoli z łóżka, klęcząc i przeciągnął Harry'ego za kolana na skraj łóżka.  
\- Mam to potraktować jako komplement? – zachichotał nerwowo.  
\- Zdecydowanie. - chwycił podstawę jego penisa i przeciągnął po nim kilka razy dłonią.  
\- W takim razie d-dziękuję. - sapnął, wplątując palce we włosy Louisa.  
Tomlinson przycisnął usta do uda Harry'ego i złożył na nim kilka pocałunków, dalej pieszcząc jedną dłonią jego erekcję.  
\- Połóż się. - rozkazał po chwili, co Harry natychmiast zrobił.  
Szatyn zaczął całować wszystkie miejsca dookoła penisa Harry'ego, zatrzymując się na biodrach, gdzie wyssał kilka mocnych malinek.  
\- Loueh! - jęknął zniecierpliwiony brunet.  
\- Ciii. - uszczypnął delikatnie jego udo i chwycił końcówkę jego erekcji, przejeżdżając kciukiem po szczelinie na jego końcu.  
Niebieskooki zbliżył do niego usta i przejechał językiem po całej jego długości, umieszczając dłoń na jego jądrach. Przymknął oczy i powoli wsunął główkę w swoje usta, wirując dookoła niej językiem.  
\- L-Louis... kurwa! - jęknął wplątując palce w jego włosy i niszcząc tym jego starannie ułożoną grzywkę.  
Tomlinson powoli wsuwał jego penisa głębiej, aż poczuł jak obija się o ścianki jego gardła i wtedy zaczął ssać mocno, wysuwając go i z powrotem wsuwając. Harry szarpał przy tym za jego włosy i kręcił biodrami szukając dodatkowego tarcia, jęcząc przy tym jego imię oraz przekleństwa. Louis ścisnął mocno jego jądra i przejechał delikatnie zębami po jego długości, na co Harry wypchnął biodra, przez co Louis zakrztusił się, ale nie przerywał tego co robił, dalej dając mu jak najwięcej przyjemności.  
\- J-jestem blisko. – wysapał urywanym głosem.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i zaczął mruczeć, wywołując wibrację. Przycisnął język do grubej żyły na jego podstawie i wtedy poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za swoje włosy, a na swoim języku słony płyn, który spłynął prosto do jego gardła. Louis wylizał wszystko dokładnie i wypuścił penisa z ust, patrząc z uśmiechem na dyszącego Harry'ego.  
\- I jak było? - wsunął jego bokserki i spodnie z powrotem na miejsce.  
\- Kurwa, Lou... Jesteś najlepszy. - przyciągnął go do siebie i objął. - Kto by pomyślał, że takie słodkie usta mogą zrobić takie niegrzeczne rzeczy.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. - Louis zarumienił się i zachichotał, ścierając resztki śliny z brody.  
\- Jestem taki zmęczony, wykończyłeś mnie skarbie. - przetarł piąstkami swoje oczy. - Będzie ci przeszkadzało jak będę spał w samych bokserkach? Normalnie śpię nago, ale nie chcę, żebyś czuł się niezręcznie. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz. - wywrócił oczami. - Mówisz jakbym właśnie przed chwilą nie miał twojego penisa w ustach.   
\- Racja. - zachichotał i rozebrał się do bokserek, rzucając gdziekolwiek swoje ciuchy. - A ty? Nie jest ci niewygodnie?  
\- Tak w sumie to trochę jest. - rozpiął swoje spodnie i zsunął je szybko, odsłaniając różowe bokserki w serduszka.  
\- Aw, jak słodko. - Harry zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Taaak, wiem. Niall znowu nie zrobił prania. - zaśmiał się i ułożył obok Harry'ego, układając głowę na jego piersi.  
Harry zgasił lampkę, przykrył ich obu kołdrą i przytulił mocno Louisa do siebie.   
\- Dobranoc Loueh. - cmoknął delikatnie jego usta.  
\- Dobranoc Hazz. – wymamrotał pogrążając się po chwili w śnie.


	16. Rozdział 16

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się wtulony w Harry'ego, który jeszcze spał, a szatyn nie chcąc go budzić, po prostu mu się przyglądał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach wreszcie im się udało i w dodatku było tak perfekcyjnie. Poczuł, że brunet lekko poruszył się i automatycznie spojrzał na jego twarz, a widząc, że otworzył już oczy podniósł się, aby musnąć jego wargi.  
\- Jak się spało? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Całkiem dobrze. - odpowiedział. - A tobie? – przetarł swoje zaspane oczy.  
\- Z tobą idealnie. - dodał uśmiechając się szeroko, co Harry odwzajemnił i przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli.  
\- Co dziś zamierzamy robić? – Louis przerwał w końcu ciszę.  
\- Pewnie zawiozę nas do pracy, a potem jeśli chcesz możemy gdzieś pójść - odpowiedział niepewnie Harry.  
\- Na przykład dokąd? – zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- A dokąd byś chciał? - spytał.  
\- Em... właściwie, to jak chcesz... - powiedział spoglądając w zielone oczy bruneta, lekko się rumieniąc.  
\- W takim razie niech to będzie niespodzianka, dobrze?   
\- Dobrze - odpowiedział przeciągając się. - Pójdę się przebrać - dodał idąc po swoją torbę, wybierając z niej ubrania i kierując się w stronę łazienki.  
Kiedy kilka minut później wyszedł z łazienki, Harry podał mu talerz z tostami, które wspólnie zjedli, niedługo później szykując się do wyjścia.   
Pożegnali się w samochodzie dając sobie krótkiego całusa, a następnie najpierw wyszedł Louis idący w stronę kuchni, a chwilę później Harry.   
Koło dziesiątej do pomieszczenia wszedł Nick, który od razu niezadowolony podszedł do Louisa.   
\- Tomlinson, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
\- A o co chodzi? - zapytał szatyn.  
\- Porozmawiamy w moim biurze. - odpowiedział i nie czekając na Louisa odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się w stronę drzwi, na co niebieskooki niechętnie ruszył za nim. Po drodze dostrzegł zaniepokojone spojrzenie bruneta, który chwilę później wyjął telefon i zaczął coś szybko pisać, więc Louis domyślając się, że to do niego także wyjął urządzenie chwilę później odczytując wiadomość "Spróbuj go nagrać", co jak dopiero sobie uświadomił, było bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Szybko uruchomił dyktafon i z powrotem schował telefon do tylnej kieszeni.  
Nick poczekał na niego przed wejściem do swojego biura, po czym otworzył przed nim drzwi i razem weszli do środka.   
\- Więc o co chodzi? - zapytał pewnie szatyn.  
\- Właściwie mam do ciebie dwie sprawy. - odpowiedział tym samym tonem. - Po pierwsze powiedzmy, że to co ostatnio zrobiłeś było w miarę dobre, więc cię nie wyrzucę, ale od teraz będziesz się tym zajmować, czyli czeka cię trochę więcej pracy. No i nadal jesteś pod nadzorem, bo tak czy siak straciliśmy tamten kontrakt przez ciebie...  
\- Mówiłem to już, ale powtórzę, że nie miałem z nim nic wspólnego. - przerwał mu Louis na co Grimshaw spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
\- Świetnie. Mógłbyś się wreszcie przyznać do błędu, Tomlinson. Zresztą nawet jeśli, to czyjaś wina być musi, a ciebie nie lubię. - powiedział bez ogródek. - Druga sprawa jest taka, że nie wiem co ostatnio tworzysz z Harrym, ale jest on moim chłopakiem, więc łaskawie zostaw go w spokoju, bo przysięgam, że nie ręczę za siebie. - dodał chwilę później, na co Louis mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Słucham? Nick, chyba coś sobie wymyśliłeś. Rozmawiałem z Harrym i wiem jak to wyglądało, więc nie opowiadaj mi takich rzeczy. - powiedział po czym wbrew sprzeciwom zastępcy szefa wstał i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Zanim jednak nacisnął klamkę, Nick dobiegł do niego i uderzył go w twarz.   
\- Po prostu się od niego odpierdol! – prychnął jeszcze, po czym wyrzucił go z pomieszczenia.   
Louis wrócił z powrotem do swojego stanowiska, po drodze jednak zatrzymując się przy Harrym.   
\- I jak? – zapytał, gdy tylko go zobaczył. - Nagrałeś to? - dodał na co Louis przypomniał sobie, że przecież jeszcze nie wyłączył dyktafonu, więc szybko wyjął telefon, aby to zrobić.  
\- Tak, w miarę dobrze... tylko chwilę pogadał i um... zaczął mi gadać, że mam się odczepić od ciebie, bo to on jest twoim chłopakiem... - powiedział cicho.  
\- Co za idiota, najpierw nie daje spokoju mi, a teraz jeszcze do ciebie się przyczepił - westchnął. - Nie przejmuj się nim Lou, coś wymyślimy i to się skończy, ok? Będzie dobrze.  
\- Wiem. Spokojnie, razem damy radę - uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, co ten odwzajemnił, więc szatyn po chwili wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
Przerwę na lunch zamierzali spędzić razem, więc Harry podszedł do Louisa i wyciągnął go, aby coś zjedli. Chwilę rozmawiali, dopóki Harry nagle się nie zatrzymał obracając się w stronę szatyna.  
\- Co ty tu masz? - zapytał wskazując na jego policzek.   
\- W sensie? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi Harry'emu.  
\- Masz tu takie czerwone, co się stało? – zmarszczył zmartwiony brwi.  
\- A, to Nick. Przepraszam, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. - powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok, aby nie patrzeć w oczy szatyna.   
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Louis, on nie może cię tak traktować! Boże, Louis, mów mi takie rzeczy! - Harry wyglądał na złego i Louis przez chwilę bał się, że to jego wina, ale wtedy ten przytulił go i wiedział, że ta złość skierowana jest tylko i wyłącznie na Grimshawa.  
\- Nie bądź zły - wyszeptał.  
\- Nie jestem... po prostu boję się o ciebie i nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek, a tym bardziej on, robił ci krzywdę. Postaram się coś wymyślić i obiecuję, że już niedługo to się skończy, dobrze?  
\- Wiem, Harry. - odpowiedział.  
Przez resztę dnia posyłali sobie uśmiechy i spojrzenia, a Louis zrobił brunetowi jeszcze jedną herbatę, ale nie wracali już do tej rozmowy. Nick również się nie pojawił, więc albo go nie było, albo tymczasowo dał sobie spokój, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. O osiemnastej obydwoje spakowali swoje rzeczy i po chwili razem wychodzili z firmy.  
\- To gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał niebieskooki, zapinając kurtkę, bo o tej godzinie zaczęło już się robić zimno.  
\- Właściwie myślałem, że moglibyśmy pojechać do wesołego miasteczka, bo ostatnio się rozstawiło tu niedaleko. - powiedział drapiąc się po karku jakby nie będąc pewien czy Louisowi się spodoba jego pomysł.   
\- Jejku Harry mówisz poważnie? - spytał szczęśliwy. - Zawsze chciałem pojechać do wesołego miasteczka, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji...  
\- To świetnie… Tylko oby nie było tam klaunów. - uśmiechnęli się do siebie i brunet otworzył Louisowi drzwi i wsiedli do środka.   
W czasie drogi prowadzili luźną konwersację, dzięki której bardziej się poznali, bo właściwie pomimo tego, że pracowali razem trzy lata, rozmawiali od bardzo krótkiego czasu, a byli razem od dwóch dni. Bo przecież byli razem? Szatyn właściwie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozmawiali na ten temat i owszem wyznali sobie uczucia, spali razem i chodzili na randki, ale tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie określił ich relacji. Chciał nawet zapytał o to Stylesa, ale było mu głupio, więc sobie darował.   
\- Jesteśmy już. - głos bruneta wybudził go z chwilowych rozmyślań, więc wyjrzał przez okno i faktycznie zobaczył tam wesołe miasteczko. Harry obszedł samochód i otworzył mu drzwi, po czym wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc mu wysiąść. - To gdzie chcesz iść najpierw? - zapytał.   
\- Diabelski młyn? - powiedział niepewnie.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy. - Harry złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w odpowiednią stronę. Przy kasie brunet kupił 2 bilety, na co szatyn zaproponował, że przecież może zapłacić za siebie, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową i powiedział, że to przecież on go zaprosił, a chwilę później oboje wsiedli do kabiny, która po chwili ruszyła.   
Mimo, iż koło nie było zbyt wysokie, to widok był piękny, ale Louis i tak wolał patrzeć na Harry'ego, zresztą z wzajemnością. Przez cały czas trzymali się za ręce, a będąc na samej górze Harry pocałował go, co mimo wszystko nadal dziwiło Louisa, który tyle lat podziwiał Stylesa z daleka, a teraz tak po prostu się całowali.   
Wyszli i Louis zaczął rozglądać się za kolejną atrakcją, gdy Harry pociągnął go we własną stronę. Jak się okazało podszedł do stoiska, gdzie trzeba było strącić butelki, aby dostać wybraną nagrodę.   
\- Nie uda ci się - zaśmiał się cicho, wiedząc, że ta gra jest trudna i mało komu się to udaje.   
\- A zakład? - powiedział brunet dziwnie ruszając brwiami.  
\- Zależy o co.   
\- Jeśli mi się uda to nocujesz u mnie przez cały tydzień - powiedział po chwili namysłu.   
\- Obaj wiemy, że nie musimy się o nic zakładać, aby tak było - zaśmiał się. - Ale niech ci będzie.   
Harry zapłacił mężczyźnie przy stoisku za kulki i ku zdziwieniu Louisa faktycznie udało mu się strącić wszystkie butelki.   
\- A nie mówiłem? - zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał, a jego szczęka opadła prawie do podłogi.  
\- Praktyka czyni mistrza. Co byś chciał? - dodał wskazując na wywieszone nagrody.   
\- Nie wiem, nie umiem się zdecydować. - odparł posyłając mu słodki uśmiech.  
\- W takim razie poproszę tego dużego misia - powiedział po czym kiedy mężczyzna mu go podał. Obaj odwrócili się, a Harry nagle zjeżył się i zaczął mocno ciągnąć Louisa do samochodu.  
\- O co chodzi? - spytał, gdy wreszcie tam byli i mógł rozmasować bolące ramię.   
\- Nick tu jest, musiał nas śledzić, wsiadaj do samochodu - powiedział na jednym wydechu i szybko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, odpalając po chwili silnik i odjeżdżając.  
\- Musimy zajechać po jakieś moje rzeczy. - powiedział cicho Louis, na co Harry po prostu pokiwał głową, nie odzywając się do niego.  
Harry podjechał pod blok Louisa, więc szatyn pobiegł do swojego mieszkania, mówiąc mu żeby poczekał, bo to zajmie tylko chwilkę. Louis wbiegł do mieszkania i od razu podszedł do szafy, pakując do plecaka ubrania na cały tydzień.  
\- A ty co? Wyprowadzasz się? - spytał Niall, opierający się o próg drzwi jego pokoju ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.  
\- Nie, przegrałem zakład i przez tydzień śpię u Harry'ego. - uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Uuu, czyli szykuje się gorący tydzień? - uniósł brew.  
\- Może... - zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- To co, ma dużego? - spytał z powagą Niall.  
\- Ma... To znaczy Niall! Co to za pytanie? - zarumienił się.  
\- Mam cię! Czyli dobrałeś mu się do spodni! - zaśmiał się. - A tak się upierałeś, że nie potrzebujesz tego.   
\- Oh zamknij się Niall! - wywrócił oczami, pakując do plecaka ładowarkę do telefonu.  
\- To co dokładniej robiliście? Jak już zacząłeś to dokończ. - Niall usiadł na jego łóżku.  
\- Nie twój interes! - mruknął.  
\- No dalej! Mi nie powiesz? - oburzył się.  
\- Obciągnąłem mu, zadowolony? - westchnął.  
\- Wiedziałem. - pisnął zadowolony. - Mój mały Louisek stał się królową lod... - nie dokończył, bo szatyn przycisnął poduszkę do jego twarzy.  
\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię uduszę. - powiedział z powagą.  
\- Nie! - odepchnął od siebie Louisa. - Liam nie wytrzyma beze mnie. - wybiegł z pokoju, na co Louis pokręcił z politowaniem głową.  
Tomlinson skończył pakowanie i wrócił do samochodu Harry'ego.  
\- Już jestem, tęskniłeś? - zachichotał słodko.  
\- Za tobą zawsze. - zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na jego policzku, przyciągając go do czułego pocałunku.  
Louis oddał pocałunek, uśmiechając się w jego usta i wplątując palce w jego wyżelowane włosy. Oderwali się od siebie po kilku minutach i Harry odpalił samochód, kierując się w stronę swojego mieszkania.  
\- Co dzisiaj będziemy jeść? - Louis położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego, która była umiejscowiona na skrzyni biegów.  
\- Hmm, a na co masz ochotę? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Na ciebie. - puścił mu oczko, chichocząc cicho.  
\- Mam to potraktować jak propozycję seksualną? - wyszczerzył się.  
\- Może... Ale pamiętaj, że najpierw obowiązki... - sunął delikatnie dłonią w stronę krocza Harry'ego. - A potem przyjemności. - klepnął go w krocze i zabrał dłoń.  
\- Auć. - jęknął cicho. - Chcesz mnie pozbawić możliwości posiadania dzieci? - uniósł brew.  
\- Już cię jej pozbawiłem. Nie wiem co miałeś z biologii, ale nie mogę urodzić ci dzieci. - tłumaczył, śmiejąc się.  
\- A kto powiedział, że chcę je mieć z tobą? - spytał, a Louis w momencie spoważniał.  
\- Oh. - spuścił wzrok. - Czyli nie traktujesz naszego związku poważnie? - westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.   
Harry zatrzymał samochód na parkingu pod swoim blokiem, więc Louis od razu wysiadł, zabierając swój plecak. Obaj udali się do mieszkania bruneta, a gdy już tam byli Louis po prostu nie wytrzymał. Rzucił torbę na ziemie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Długo mam czekać na twoją odpowiedź? - spytał podniesionym głosem, patrząc na niego ze złością.  
\- Odpowiedź na co? - Harry spytał spokojnym tonem.  
\- Na moje poprzednie pytanie. Czym my jesteśmy? Do czego to prowadzi?   
\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział szeptem.  
\- Jak to nie wiesz? Nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć mi na jedno głupie pytanie? - Louis denerwował się z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej.  
Szatyn kochał go, może nie powiedział mu tego na głos, ale czuł to. Niestety nie mógł być z kimś niezdecydowanym w sprawie ich przyszłości. Wolał mieć wyłożone wszystko na tacę, a nie domyślać się czy są parą czy tylko przyjaciółmi z korzyściami.  
\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym proszę. - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie wiem czym jesteśmy i nie chcę o tym myśleć do czasu aż nie pozbędziemy się Nick'a.  
\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież on nie przeszkadza ci w określeniu czy jesteś moim chłopakiem czy nie. - Louis wywrócił oczami.  
\- Przeszkadza, bo nie chcę, żebyś za bardzo się do mnie przywiązywał. Nigdy nie wiadomo co mógłby wymyślić, bo co jeśli każe mi przenieść się do innego wydziału firmy, który jest na drugim końcu Anglii?   
\- Nie zrobi tego! - Louis krzyknął zdenerwowany. - A nawet jeśli? Boisz się zaryzykować dla miłości? - Louis spytał, łamiącym się głosem. - Nie poświęcisz się dla mnie? - Louis spojrzał na niego smutno i między nimi zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał. - Czyli jednak nic dla ciebie nie znaczę. - chwycił torbę i miał zamiar wyjść z mieszkania, gdy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie, uderzenie plecami o ścianę, a potem usta Harry'ego przy swoich.  
\- Nigdy nie mów czegoś takiego, bo jesteś dla mnie całym światem. - złączył mocno ich usta, całując go namiętnie.  
Louis po tych słowach uśmiechnął się, bo to było właśnie to, co chciał usłyszeć i zaczął oddawać równie zachłannie pocałunki. Harry przycisnął go mocniej do ściany i otarł o siebie ich krocza, jęcząc mu prosto do ust. Louis zarzucił ręce na szyję Harry'ego, na co on umiejscowił dłonie na jego pośladkach i uniósł do góry, oczywiście nie marnując okazji na poobmacywanie go. Szatyn owinął nogi dookoła bioder Styles'a, aby nie spaść, gdy ten prowadził go do swojej sypialni, obijając się o wszystkie meble stojące mu na drodze.  
\- Tak bardzo cię pragnę Louis. - wymamrotał przy jego ustach, a potem zagryzł jego dolną wargę i pociągnął za nią.  
\- Więc weź mnie, jestem cały twój. - wysapał, patrząc mu w oczy swoimi zamglonymi od podniecenia oczami.  
Harry położył go delikatnie na łóżku, całując jego szyję, a potem obojczyki. Następnie zrzucił z niego przeszkadzającą mu koszulkę i scałował ścieżkę, aż do drobnych włosków znikających pod materiałem jego spodni.   
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? - położył palce na guziku jeansów Louis'a i spojrzał mu w oczy z dołu.  
\- Tak, niczego w życiu nie pragnąłem bardziej od 3 lat. - potargał palcami jego włosy, aby nie były takie ulizane.  
Harry skinął głową i ściągnął z siebie koszulę, co spotkało się z niezadowoleniem szatyna.  
\- Ja chciałem to zrobić. - wydął dolną wargę, na co Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Jesteś uroczy. - z powrotem ubrał koszulę, zapinając dokładnie każdy guzik.  
Po tym rozpiął spodnie Louisa i zsunął je z trudem w dół, bo były naprawdę ciasne. Gdy wreszcie je ściągnął razem z skarpetkami rzucił je w kąt pokoju.  
\- Teraz ja. - Louis wykonał szybki ruch, obracając ich tak, że tym razem Harry był na dole.  
\- Jaki władczy. - zachichotał, ukazując dołeczki.  
Louis ściągnął jego okulary i odłożył na stolik nocny, a potem zaczął składać pocałunki na jego żuchwie, wysysając mocną malinkę na jej spodzie. Przejechał nosem po jego szyi, rozkoszując się jego zapachem, a potem chwycił koszulę bruneta i rozerwał ją, słysząc jak wyrwane guziki uderzają z cichym stukotem o podłogę.  
\- Kurwa... Taki idealny. - przejechał palcem po wyrzeźbionym brzuchu Harry'ego.  
\- Wisisz mi koszulę. - odparł ochrypły z podniecenia głos Harry'ego.  
\- Ciii. - przyłożył palec do jego ust i rzucił koszulę za siebie, ponownie przylegając ustami do jego ciała.  
Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął głośno, gdy Louis przejechał językiem po jego sutku. Szatyn uśmiechnął się na jego reakcję i zacisnął na nim usta, wirując dookoła językiem.  
\- L-Lou, przestań, bo dojdę. - starał się go odepchnąć.  
Wypuścił z ust sutka i zachichotał.  
\- Wrażliwe miejsce?  
\- Mhm cholernie. - zarumienił się.  
\- Muszę to sobie zapamiętać. - powiedział, odpinając i ściągając jego spodnie.  
\- Chcesz być na górze czy na dole? - Harry uniósł się na łokciach i zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- W sumie to lubię i tak i tak, ale teraz chcę być na dole. - zszedł z bioder Harry'ego i położył się, wciągając na siebie bruneta.  
\- Robisz to ze względu na to, co zrobił mi Nick? - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- N-Nie... - również spojrzał mu w oczy, a po chwili westchnął. - No dobra, może i trochę robię.  
\- Louis. - Harry wywrócił oczami. - Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.  
\- Nie Harry, chcę być na dole i nie kłóć się, bo zaraz mi opadnie. - przyciągnął go do mocnego pocałunku  
Harry na oślep sięgnął dłonią do szuflady, z której wyciągnął prezerwatywy i nawilżacz. Louis wsunął dłoń pod bokserki zielonookiego i ścisnął jego tyłek, wywołując u niego jęk, a potem zsunął je z jego ciała. Styles chwycił paczkę prezerwatyw i przerwał na chwilę pocałunek, rozrywając ją zębami. Naciągnął ją na swoją długość, a potem nawilżył palce podczas, gdy Louis ściągnął niepewnie swoje bokserki, rumieniąc się. Harry znowu przyległ do niego swoim ciałem, sięgając palcami do jego wejścia i powoli wsunął pierwszy palec.  
\- Powiedz jak będzie bolało. - wyszeptał do jego ucha, przegryzając go delikatnie.  
\- Hazz, nie robię tego pierwszy raz, nie musisz być taki delikatny.  
\- Chcę, żebyś był perfekcyjnie rozciągnięty i żebyś odczuwał tylko przyjemność. - poruszył w nim palcem i zgiął go, a czując luz dodał kolejny, a po chwili jeszcze jeden.  
\- Uh, już. - Louis zaczął wypychać biodra, szukając tarcia dla swojego penisa. - Jestem rozciągnięty, wejdź już we mnie.  
Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął palce, wycierając je w prześcieradło. Położył dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i ustawił się przy nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zaczął się powoli w niego wsuwać, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale Louis przerwał to, łącząc razem ich usta. Harry przymknął oczy i zaczął wykonywać krótkie ruchy w przód i w tył, rozkoszując się tym, jak przyjemnie ciasny był Louis. Przemieścił jedną dłoń na jego penisa i zaczął powoli go stymulować w rytm swoich ruchów. Szatyn jęknął cicho w jego usta, gdy przyspieszył swoje ruchy i umieścił dłonie na jego plecach, wbijając w nie paznokcie, tworząc maleńkie półksiężyce na jego skórze.   
\- Szybciej... Mocniej... Błagam. - wysapał przy jego ustach.  
Brunet wykonał jego polecanie i bez zahamowań zaczął wykonywać szybsze i głębsze ruchy, sprawiając, że Louis wił się pod nim, jęcząc jego imię.  
\- Ta-Tam. - wyjęczał, gdy Harry trafił w jego czuły punkt. - Jeszcze ra-raz. - błagał.  
Harry wykonał ostre pchnięcie w to samo miejsce, na co Louis przejechał mocno paznokciami po jego plecach, tworząc mocne zadrapania. Styles nie przestawał uderzać w to samo miejsce, czerpiąc przyjemność, gdy Louis się na nim delikatnie zaciskał. Po kilku mocnych pchnięciach Louis jęknął przeciągle imię Harry'ego i wygiął się w łuk dochodząc na ich brzuchy i dłoń bruneta. Wyższy zaczął całować jego szyję i wykonał jeszcze kilka pchnięć, również uzyskując po tym orgazm. Opadł na ciało Louisa, dysząc przy jego ramieniu, a gdy się uspokoił, wyszedł z niego, uzyskując od niego cichy jęk niezadowolenia. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyrzucił prezerwatywę, a potem poszedł do łazienki po wilgotne chusteczki. Gdy wrócił do prawie śpiącego Louisa, wyczyścił jego brzuch, a potem przyciągnął do siebie i okrył kołdrą.  
\- Dziękuję. - wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
\- Za co? - odsunął się i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Za to, że jesteś. - uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.  
\- To nic takiego. - wzruszył delikatnie ramionami i oparł głowę o jego tors, zasypiając po chwili.  
\- To bardzo wiele. - szepnął, gdy Louis już spał, a po chwili sam zasnął.


	17. Rozdział 17

Rano Louisa obudził Harry, który lekko stukał go w ramię, aby chwilę później podać mu tacę z gotowym śniadaniem.   
\- Nie byłem pewien, czy masz ochotę, ale zrobiłem ci tę herbatę co ostatnio. Mam nadzieję, że ci smakowała. - Harry powiedział cicho, kiedy szatyn otworzył oczy.   
\- A, um dzięki. Fanem herbat nie jestem, ale ta faktycznie była dobra. - odpowiedział biorąc tacę na kolana i siadając obok bruneta.  
Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, a Louis zastanawiał się czy kiedyś w przyszłości jego poranki będą tak wyglądać codziennie, bo szczerze, nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Mógłby nawet polubić herbatę i całkowicie odpuścić sobie kawę, tylko dlatego, że jest to ulubiony napój Harry'ego. Szatyn naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, co ten chłopak z nim robił.   
\- Mamy dziś wolny dzień, jakieś plany? - zapytał, kiedy już skończył przeżuwać swoją kanapkę.   
\- Właściwie to nie, możemy coś obejrzeć albo jeśli chcesz to gdzieś wyjść.   
\- Chyba chciałbym trochę odpocząć, wiesz cały tydzień pracowaliśmy, a jeszcze ta sprawa z Nickiem... - na te słowa brunet zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Właśnie, nagrałeś wtedy tę waszą rozmowę? - zapytał.  
\- Um, tak... - podrapał się po głowie. - Potem ci pokażę. - dodał mając nadzieję, że jednak Harry o tym zapomni.  
\- Dobrze, w ogóle to jak się czujesz? Nie boli cię nic? - spytał, a Louisowi zajęło chwilę, aby domyślić się o co mu chodzi, a gdy już to zrobił lekko się zarumienił.   
\- Harry, nie robiłem tego pierwszy raz. Naprawdę, wszystko jest w porządku. - przerwał, na chwilę nie będąc pewien, jak sformułować dalsze zdanie. - Ale to miłe, że się tak o mnie troszczysz. - dodał posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się źle ze mną czuł. Jakby cokolwiek się działo, musisz mi mówić, dobrze?  
\- Jasne. – skinął głową.  
\- Chciałbym pójść się umyć, idziesz ze mną? - zapytał, a szatynowi wydawało się, że usłyszał w jego głosie niepewność, a przecież Louis zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.   
\- Tak, chodźmy. - odpowiedział, odstawiając tacę na szafkę obok łóżka i powoli wstał.   
Harry otworzył przed nim drzwi do pomieszczenia, a następnie zdjął swoje bokserki i wszedł do kabiny, odkręcił kurek, po czym wciągnął za sobą Louisa i zamknął drzwiczki. Brunet ustawił go tyłem do siebie, tak, aby Louis znajdował się przodem do ściany. Niebieskooki usłyszał, jak Harry otworzył butelkę z płynem, a chwilę później poczuł, jak ten delikatnie przejechał palcami po jego ciele i zanurzył swoje długie palce w jego włosach, na co Louis lekko odrzucił swoją głowę w tył, a Harry przysunął się bliżej. Szatyn odwrócił się w jego stronę, po czym sam biorąc szampon i stając na palcach powtórzył ruchy zielonookiego, który po chwili go objął i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Louis przejechał swoimi dłońmi wzdłuż ciała bruneta, co wywołało mały dreszcz u wyższego. Po chwili Harry pociągnął ich pod strumień wody, aby mogli spłukać pianę i sięgnął po żel pod prysznic. Nabrał trochę na dłonie, po czym rozsmarował je na nich, a chwilę później przyciągnął Louisa, aby delikatnie wetrzeć w niego płyn, czyszcząc go. Kiedy skończył, przycisnął swoje usta do czoła Louisa i obaj chwilę wytrzymali tę pozycję, jakby bojąc się ją przerwać. Szatyn także po chwili nabrał na rękę płynu, a kiedy skończył myć Harry'ego, oboje wrócili pod natrysk, aby wszystko spłukać. Wtedy Harry nachylił się do pocałunku, który Louis odwzajemnił.   
Louis nie czuł w nim ani trochę pożądania i mimo tego, że oboje są nadzy, jedyne co mógł poczuć to delikatność i czułość.   
Kiedy kończą, brunet wyciągnął ich spod prysznica, a następnie podał Louisowi dwa niebieskie, puszyste ręczniki, którymi się wytarli, a kiedy nie było już na nich wody, Harry zaniósł Louisa w stronę swojego pokoju. Posadził go na swoim łóżku i rzucił mu jego plecak, z którego ten wyjął czarne bokserki i po chwili je założył, a Harry chwilę później również wyjął sobie z szafy luźne ubrania, po czym położył się obok Louisa.   
\- To jak, co robimy? - spytał Harry, po chwili milczenia.   
\- Możemy poleżeć i odpocząć, ewentualnie porozmawiać, ale po prostu nigdzie się nie ruszać? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Louis, co spowodowało lekki śmiech bruneta.   
\- Jeśli tego chcesz, to jasne. Tylko mógłbyś mi najpierw pokazać to nagranie? - Louis głośno przełknął ślinę, bo naprawdę myślał, że chłopak zapomniał, ale niestety nie udało się, więc po prostu skinął głową.   
\- Podasz mój telefon? Powinien być gdzieś na stoliku - powiedział, a Harry wyciągnął się, aby wypełnić prośbę Louisa.   
Kiedy już mu go podał, dłuższą chwilę udawał że szuka odpowiedniego pliku, ale widząc, że Harry'ego to nie rusza, po prostu kliknął na właściwe video.   
Przez pierwsze pół minuty właściwie było słychać tylko trzaski z kieszeni Louisa, a kiedy zaczęła się rozmowa, Harry zmarszczył brwi i ewidentnie nad czymś rozmyślał, a kiedy jeszcze doszli do momentu w którym rozmowa dotyczyła jego, to najpierw posłał dziwne spojrzenie Louisowi, a kiedy usłyszał, jak Nick spoliczkował Louisa, poruszył się i mocno zacisnął zęby.   
\- Co za chuj. - było jego pierwszymi słowami, po zakończeniu słuchania.   
\- Tak, wiem, właściwie myślałem, że jest to oczywiste - powiedział sarkastycznie szatyn.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że rozmawialiście też o mnie? - zapytał chwilę później.   
\- Bo... um, nie wiem wydawało mi się to głupie i niepotrzebne. - przeczesał palcami swoje jeszcze lekko wilgotne włosy. - Przepraszam.   
\- Louis, prosiłem ci, żebyś mówił mi takie rzeczy, przecież wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie dobrze. - dodał.   
\- Tak wiem, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę ci robić problemów. Przecież mogę dać sobie radę sam, a nie zawracać ci głowę.   
\- Nie zawracałbyś. - powiedział stanowczo. - Poza tym uważam, że powinieneś pokazać to naszemu szefowi. Nick nie ma prawa cię tak traktować, ani wtrącać swojego życia towarzyskiego do pracy.  
\- Myślisz, że to coś da? - spytał niebieskooki, przysuwając się w stronę Harry'ego i utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.   
\- Jestem pewien. - odpowiedział lekko obejmując go ramieniem i przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej, na co mniejszy wtulił twarz w jego szyję.   
\- W takim razie w poniedziałek pójdę z tym nagraniem.   
\- Pójść z tobą? - w jego tonie wyraźnie czuć było troskę.   
\- Nie trzeba, będziesz miał swoje sprawy.   
\- Dobrze - powiedział, po czym pogrążyli się w dość przyjemnej ciszy, a kiedy Harry chciał po jakimś czasie ją przerwać, zorientował się, że mniejszy chłopak usnął.   
\- Musiałeś być naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. - wyszeptał Harry całując go w czoło, sam opierając głowę o jego głowę i przysypiając.  
*  
Obudził się koło 16, a jako, że Louis nadal spał postanowił przygotować mu jakiś dobry obiad, aby kiedy się obudzi mógł liczyć na coś do jedzenia. Kiedy skończył, wrócił do pokoju, aby usiąść przy Louisie i poczytać książkę, ale nie zdążył przeczytać nawet dwóch stron, gdy poczuł, że niebieskooki podnosi głowę.   
\- Śpiący królewicz wreszcie się obudził. - powiedział z uśmiechem, na co Louis zabawnie zmarszczył nosek, a uśmiech Harry'ego powiększył się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Która godzina? - zapytał szatyn przeciągając się.   
\- Prawie 17, jesteś głodny?  
\- Bardzo. – pokiwał ochoczo głową.  
\- To dobrze, bo zrobiłem ciasto na naleśniki, więc mogę zaraz je usmażyć. - powiedział Harry, odkładając książkę i podnosząc się.   
\- Pomogę ci - zadeklarował Louis, na co Harry uniósł brwi. - Czuję się źle, kiedy ty wszystko robisz. - dodał po chwili.   
\- Jesteś moim gościem, to chyba normalne. Ale jeśli chcesz mi pomóc to zapraszam. - odrzekł kierując się w stronę kuchni, a Louis podążył za nim.  
\- To co mam robić?  
\- Umówmy się, że będziesz smarował gotowe naleśniki, ok? Z czym chcesz? – spytał, otwierając lodówkę.  
\- Z nutellą. - odpowiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu, na co Harry roześmiał się pod nosem, bo to było takie oczywiste.   
\- W takim razie jest w tej górnej szafce po lewej. – wskazał na nią.  
\- Nie dosięgnę tam - powiedział, a Harry znowu zaśmiał się i po prostu podał mu słoik.  
\- Dzięki. - Louis obrócił się do niego przodem i cmoknął delikatnie jego usta.  
Harry skinął głową i rozgrzał patelnię, a potem wylewał powoli na nią ciasto. Gotowe naleśniki wykładał na talerz, gdzie po chwili Louis wysmarowywał je Nutellą.  
\- Nie podjadaj. - zaśmiał się Harry, zauważając jak Louis zanurza palec w Nutelli, a potem oblizuje.  
\- Po prostu jestem głodny. - zachichotał i znowu zanurzył palec w kremie, po czym dotknął nim nosa Harry'ego.  
\- Louis! - pisnął Harry, zezując na swój nos. - Wyczyść to. - skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie. - szatyn zachichotał niczym złośliwy skrzat, przyciskając słoik Nutelli do swojej piersi.  
\- Tomlinson...  
\- Tak mam na nazwisko, ale równie pięknie z moim imieniem brzmiałoby Styles. - uśmiechał się głupkowato, a potem zarumienił.  
\- Czy ty... Uh znowu ze mną flirtujesz i myślisz, że ci odpuszczę! Zmyj to albo... - nie dokończył, bo poczuł mokry język Louisa na swoim nosie.  
Szatyn zlizał dokładnie krem, zasysając delikatnie jego nos i spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego, zagryzając dolną wargę.  
\- Już nie denerwuj się tak, złość piękności szkodzi. - musnął delikatnie kącik jego ust.  
\- Wiesz, nigdy nie myślałem, że można komuś wylizać nos w tak podniecający sposób, w jaki zrobiłeś to ty. - poruszył zabawnie brwiami. - Ale z tego co doświadczyłem, to nie tylko to dobrze wylizujesz. - uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, na co Louis zarumienił się mocno.  
\- Um, wybacz, że ci przerywam podrywanie mnie, ale chyba coś ci się pali. - spojrzał na patelnię, na której leżał zaczynający się zwęglać naleśnik.  
\- Oh kurwa. - Styles chwycił szybko patelnie, zrzucając szybko naleśnika do śmietnika.  
\- A myślałem, że to ja jestem najgorszy w pieczeniu naleśników. - Louis zaśmiał się, siadając na blacie.  
\- Rozkojarzyłeś mnie ty mały, wredny gnomie. - wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem.  
\- Ej! Wszystko tylko nie mały! - Louis naburmuszył się.  
\- No już dobrze, średniego wzrostu, wredny gnomie. - zaśmiał się, robiąc kolejnego naleśnika.  
Kiedy Harry usmażył wszystkie naleśniki, a Louis wysmarował je, usiedli do stołu. Zjedli je w ciszy, ocierając się o siebie stopami i posyłając sobie uśmiechy.  
Po tym usiedli na kanapie i włączyli jakąś głupią komedię, którą oglądali do czasu, gdy Harry położył głowę na kolanach Louisa, a ten bawiąc się jego włosami, postanowił przerwać ciszę.  
\- Kiedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że jesteś gejem? - nawinął sobie jego loka na palec.  
\- Hmm. - zastanowił się chwilę. - W sumie to od zawsze podobali mi się chłopcy. - wzruszył ramionami. - Może i mój pierwszy pocałunek był z dziewczyną, ale gdy to robiłem, kompletnie nic nie poczułem. Po prostu kiedyś myślałem, że mężczyzna może kochać tylko i wyłącznie kobietę, więc zmuszałem się, aby je lubić. Dopiero jak miałem 16 lat to przestałem z tym walczyć i ujawniłem się. - odpowiedział z przymkniętymi oczami. - A jak było z tobą?  
\- Ja do 18 roku życia myślałem, że jestem hetero. - zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. - Miałem nawet dwie dziewczyny, Hannah i Eleanor, chociaż moja mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jestem bardzo kobiecy. Dopiero na moich 18-stych urodzinach pod wpływem alkoholu pocałowałem chłopaka i spodobało mi się. - pociągnął delikatnie za loka Harry'ego. - Na studiach miałem kilku chłopaków... i kilka jednonocnych przygód, których nawet nie chcę pamiętać.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że miałeś jednonocne przygody z tymi wiecznie zarumienionymi policzkami. - zaśmiał się.  
\- Ej! - pociągnął go mocniej za włosy.  
\- Nie rób tak, to mnie podnieca. - wymruczał Harry z uśmiechem.  
\- Zacznijmy od tego, że ciebie podnieca wszystko, co związane ze mną. - zachichotał, marszcząc delikatnie nosek i znowu pociągnął go za włosy, na co Harry jęknął ochryple.  
\- Louuu.  
\- Tak kochanie. - oblizał złośliwie usta.  
\- Pocałuj mnie. - położył dłoń na karku Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie.   
\- Jaki władczy. - zaśmiał się przy jego ustach i złączył je w gorącym pocałunku.


	18. Rozdział 18

Następnego dnia Harry znowu nałożył tonę żelu na włosy i ubrał się w brzydkie ubrania, co stało się dla niego pewną rutyną od kiedy stara się zniechęcić do siebie Nick’a. Razem z Louisem zjedli śniadanie, po którym pojechali do pracy jednym samochodem. Louis tak, jak obiecał Harry'emu poszedł do szefa z nagraniem mimo, że bał się jego reakcji, jak cholera. Obawiał się, że szef zignoruje to albo zwolni go za donoszenie na współpracowników. Louis przeszedł przez długi korytarz, prowadzący do jego gabinetu, wycierając nerwowo spocone dłonie o spodnie. Zapukał trzy razy do drzwi i po usłyszeniu głośnego „proszę” wszedł do środka.  
\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Witaj Louis. - pan Brown powiedział z uśmiechem. - Usiądź. - wskazał miejsce przed sobą, a Louis usiadł na nim posłusznie. - Z czym do mnie przychodzisz? – zamknął teczkę, którą przeglądał i spojrzał na Louisa spod okularów.  
\- Więc... - wziął głęboki oddech. - Mam od pewnego czasu problemy z Nick'iem Grimshaw'em. - odparł wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. - Myślę, że to nagranie wszystko panu wyjaśni. - odtworzył nagranie, któremu jego szef¬¬¬ uważnie się przysłuchiwał.  
Gdy nagranie skończyło się, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
\- Dobrze, że do mnie z tym przychodzisz, bo od pewnego czasu sam zauważyłem, że Grimshaw zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale to, co mi pokazałeś przekracza wszelkie granice. - chwycił słuchawkę i poprosił sekretarkę o zawołanie Grimshaw'a.  
Louis zaczął nerwowo skubać swoje paznokcie, ponieważ bał się reakcji Nick'a na to, że na niego doniósł. Martwił się, że będzie próbował w jakiś sposób pogrążyć Louisa, a potem będzie go prześladował. Po kilku minutach do gabinetu wszedł Nick, a Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy ten zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, panie Brown. – zaczął, udając, że wcale nie wie po co został zawołany.  
\- Tak. - pokiwał głową i wstał. - Słyszałem, że dopuścił się pan nękania pana Louisa Tomlinson'a.   
\- Co? To nie prawda. - zaprzeczył podniesionym głosem. - On kłamie, jest po prostu zazdrosny i chce mnie zrzucić ze stanowiska.  
\- Doprawdy? - uniósł brew. - Może rozpoznaje pan to nagranie? - włączył nagranie Louisa, któremu Nick uważnie się przysłuchiwał.  
\- Ty kurwo! - Nick rzucił się w stronę Louisa, który starał się zasłonić rękami w obawie, że mężczyzna znowu dopuści się przemocy na nim.  
\- Proszę się uspokoić albo wezwę ochronę! - krzyknął szef, ale Nick nie odpuścił i szarpnął za koszulę Louisa, niemal go dusząc.   
Brown nacisnął czerwony przycisk na swoim telefonie i już po chwili do gabinetu wszedł potężny mężczyzna, który odciągnął Nick'a od Tomlinson'a. Szatyn od razu odsunął się na drugi koniec gabinetu, obawiając się kolejnego ataku.  
\- Proszę pakować swoje rzeczy, zwalniam pana. - powiedział szaf, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. - Jest to zwolnienie dyscyplinarne za zaniedbywanie swoich obowiązków i mobbing. To moja ostateczna decyzja, proszę go wyprowadzić. - zwrócił się do ochroniarza.  
Gdy ochrona wyprowadziła Niack’a z gabinetu, Louis odetchnął z ulgą i poprawił kołnierz koszuli. Spojrzał na pana Browna i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Dziękuję. – powiedział, gdy doszedł do siebie.  
\- Nie masz za co Tomlinson. - uśmiechnął się. – Tak właściwie to ja chcę podziękować za odwagę, nie każdy byłby w stanie poinformować o takiej sytuacji. Cieszę się, że nie zdecydował się pan zwolnić przez Grimshaw'a, bo chciałbym, żebyś zajął jego miejsce.  
\- Ale... Co? - Louis otworzył szeroko oczy oszołomiony. - J-ja przecież zepsułem ostatni kontrakt... Nick mi mówił, że firma miała przeze mnie problemy. - wytarł swoje spocone dłonie o spodnie.  
\- Jak to? - szef spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Nie słyszałem o żadnych problemach firmy. Poza tym wszystkie papiery, które miałby wpływ na stan firmy przed wysłaniem są dokładnie sprawdzane przeze mnie, więc to nie możliwe. – pokręcił głową.  
\- Oh. - Louis powiedział zdezorientowany.  
\- Więc rozumiem, że przyjmuje pan moją propozycję? – uniósł wysoko brew.  
\- Ja... ja... tak, oczywiście. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie potrafiąc w to uwierzyć.  
Po uzgodnieniu wszystkich formalności, Louis wyszedł z gabinetu, gdzie czekał na niego Harry.  
\- I jak?! - złapał od razu jego dłonie. - Wszyscy plotkują, że wywalili Nicka, to prawda?  
\- Tak. - pokiwał głową, dalej oszołomiony. - Udało mi się. - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - I wiesz co? Brown wybrał mnie na miejsce Nick'a. - pisnął zadowolony. – Zaczynam od jutra!  
\- Co?! - otworzył szeroko oczy. - To cudownie Louis! - przytulił go mocno, okręcając się kilka razy dookoła. - Musimy to uczcić kochanie. - złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.  
*  
Po skończeniu pracy pojechali do mieszkania Harry’ego, aby ten mógł znowu przebrać się w normalne ubrania i przywrócić swój dawny wygląd. Po tym wybrali się do jednej z ulubionych restauracji Harry’ego, która była przytulna i niezbyt droga. Harry zamówił danie za Louisa, ciągle się do niego szczerząc.  
\- W takim razie, skoro mamy już Nick'a za sobą... - odparł Louis, zaraz po tym, jak Harry złożył zamówienie. - To może wreszcie ustalimy co jest między nami.  
\- A co chciałbyś, żeby było? - Harry bawił się dłonią Louisa, zagryzając dolną wargę, aby zahamować szeroki uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta.  
\- To samo co ty. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko.  
\- Więc Louisie Tomlinson'ie, czy po 3 latach wzdychania do ciebie, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim chłopakiem. - spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Hmm... No nie wiem, nie wiem...- Louis drażnił się z nim. - Oczywiście, że tak głuotasie! - zachichotał i pochylił się nad stołem, aby złączyć ich usta w delikatnym i wypełnionym uczuciem pocałunku.  
\- I może w końcu wybierzemy się do kina, do którego zaprosiłem cię kilka miesięcy temu. - zaśmiał się, ukazując dołeczki.  
\- Z tobą pójdę nawet na koniec świata. – puścił mu oczko, śmiejąc się.  
*  
Po wróceniu do mieszkania Harry'ego, Louis od razu poszedł wziąć prysznic. Styles w tym czasie postanowił przygotować dla swojego chłopaka coś specjalnego. Wyciągnął swoje ulubione czerwone wino oraz dwa kieliszki i poszedł do sypialni. Włączył przyciemnione światło i romantyczną muzykę, a potem usiadł na łóżku, czekając na Louisa. Szatyn jednak przesadził z powiedzeniem, że idzie wziąć "szybki" prysznic, bo Harry czekał na niego już 20 minut. Znudzony wpadł na pomysł ubrania się w coś bardziej seksownego, więc podszedł do szafy i szukając swoich obcisłych, skórzanych spodni niczym z "50 Twarzy Grey'a" znalazł czerwone majtki z koronką. Nie wiedział skąd się one tam wzięły, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że dostał je w ramach żartu od jednego ze swoich kolegów na urodziny. Zagryzł dolną wargę i rozebrał się szybko, wciągając je na swoje długie nogi. Spojrzał w lustro i stwierdził, że wygląda idiotycznie. Chciał je ściągnąć, ale nagle otworzyły się drzwi od łazienki i stanął w nich Louis. Szatyn zmierzył go wzrokiem od palców u stóp aż po czubek głowy i jęknął cicho.  
\- Um, jaaa właśnie miałem zamiar się prze-przebrać, nie wiem czemu je ubra...  
\- Oh, zamknij się. - Louis przerwał mu i podszedł do niego, przejeżdżając kciukiem po materiale bielizny.  
\- Podoba ci się? - oblizał dolną wargę.  
\- Cholernie. - Louis wyszeptał przy jego uchu, pchając go delikatnie w stronę łóżka. - Wyglądasz niesamowicie gorąco, nie wiedziałem, że lubisz nosić takie rzeczy.  
\- Bo mam na sobie takie coś pierwszy raz. - usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, a Tomlinson od razu usiadł na nim okrakiem.  
\- Powinieneś częściej. - Louis wyszeptał przy jego uchu i wyssał mu na szyi mocną malinkę.  
\- Jeśli chcesz... - przymknął oczy, kładąc się powoli i ciągnąc za sobą Louis'a.  
\- Chcę! - złączył razem ich usta i zaczął sunąć dłońmi po jego brzuchu, a zaraz za jego dotykiem pojawiała się gęsia skórka.  
\- Kochaj się ze mną. - Harry wymamrotał przy jego ustach, skubiąc dolną wargę Louisa.  
\- Mhm, przecież nie odpuściłbym takiej okazji. - zachichotał i zrzucił szybko swoją koszulkę.  
\- Ale ja chcę być na dole. - odpiął guzik jeansów szatyna.  
\- Harry ale...  
\- Żadnego ale. - przerwał mu szybko. - Chcę i koniec kropka. Albo jestem na dole albo w ogóle tego nie będziemy robić. – powiedział zdecydowanie.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak Louis, nie jestem przecież ze szkła. - Harry wywrócił oczami, gdy szatyn zrzucił z siebie spodnie.  
\- A masz nawilżacz i prezerwatywy? - rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
\- Szafka nocna po lewej. - wskazał palcem Harry.  
Louis skinął głową i wyciągnął je, a potem ściągnął swoje bokserki.  
\- Aż szkoda ściągać. - Tomlinson wyszeptał i zsunął powoli majtki Harry'ego.  
Otworzył lubrykant i wysmarował nim palce, a potem dokładnie rozciągnął bruneta. Gdy był pewny, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, założył prezerwatywę i ustawił się przy jego wejściu.  
\- Jakby co to wiesz...  
\- Tak, wiem Lou, powiem ci. - Harry przeczesał palcami jego włosy. - To słodkie, że tak się martwisz.  
Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i musnął jego usta, wsuwając się delikatnie.  
\- Auć. - syknął Harry, a Louis od razu zatrzymał się.  
\- Przepraszam. - powiedział zmartwiony, patrząc w jego oczy.  
\- Nie przepraszaj. - wziął głęboki oddech, a po kilku minutach skinął głową. - Już.  
Louis znowu zrobił ruch, przyglądając się dokładnie twarzy Harry'ego i wyszedł z niego, widząc na niej grymas.  
\- Nie, nie przerywaj. - Harry złapał jego dłoń.  
\- Nie przerywam, tylko po prostu chcę to zrobić w innej pozycji. - usiadł i wciągnął bruneta na swoje kolana. - Ujeżdżaj mnie, ale zrób to w swoim tempie tak, aby nie bolało. - przejechał kciukiem po jego policzku, opierając plecy o zagłówek łóżka.  
\- Dobrze. - Harry skinął i powoli zaczął się na niego opuszczać, robiąc przerwy, gdy tego potrzebował.  
Kiedy w końcu Louis był w nim w całości, jęknął cicho i wplątał palce w jego włosy. Oparł swoje czoło o jego i zaczął się powoli podnosić i opadać. Z czasem zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej i szybciej, dysząc i jęcząc imię Louisa.  
\- L-Lou, pomóż mi. - wysapał, czując jak jego uda zaczynają drętwieć.  
Louis zaczął szybko unosić swoje biodra, pchając prosto w jego prostatę. Harry krzyknął głośno, dając Louisowi znak, że to jego czułe miejsce. Szatyn każde pchnięcie wykonywał w to miejsce, a po kilku pchnięciach doszedł jednocześnie z Harry'm, łącząc ich usta w gorącym pocałunku.  
*  
\- Czyli nie będziesz mi już robił herbatki? - odparł Harry, gdy po 15 minutach obydwoje uspokoili się, a Harry zszedł z Louisa, przytulając się do jego boku.  
\- Nie wiem Harry, na pewno nie będziemy mieli już stanowisk na przeciwko siebie. - westchnął. - Zajmę gabinet Nick'a.  
\- I teraz zamiast patrzenia przez wszystkie godziny pracy na mnie, będziesz patrzył na swoją sekretarkę... - Harry zaczął gładzić biodro szatyna.  
\- W sumie jeszcze nie mam sekretarki, bo z tego, co wiem mam sam ją wybrać. - Louis uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tylko nie Lauren, ostatnio zauważyłem, że rumieni się za każdym razem, gdy na nią spojrzysz. - mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Harry, miałem na myśli ciebie. - pociągnął za jego loka chichocząc. - Może i nie będę ci robił herbaty, ale teraz ty będziesz robił ją mi, zgoda?  
\- Zgoda! - pisnął uradowany, składając na jego ustach mocny pocałunek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc to już koniec tego fanfction... *cry in gay*. Dziękuję wam za każde Kudos i komentarz, bo to mnie bardzo motywowało do dalszej pracy. Love you all :*


	19. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo zastanawiałam się czy napisać epilog czy nie, ale w końcu pod wpływem współautorki napisałyśmy to :D Nie jest to coś mega długiego, ale podsumowuje to co dalej wydarzyło się z Harry'm i Louisem.

Louis przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Poprawił swój krawat po raz milionowy, stwierdzając, że jak podciągnie go jeszcze raz to się udusi. Przejechał dłońmi po materiale swojego garnituru i zauważył w lustrze odbicie Niall’a, który stanął za nim.

\- Dasz radę Louis. – poczuł pocieszające klepnięcie na swoim ramieniu. - Wszystko będzie tak, jak sobie wymarzyłeś.  
Szatyn jedynie skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie odezwać się ani słowem i już miał ze zdenerwowania poprawić swoją grzywkę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie może zepsuć fryzury, nad którą jego siostra długo się męczyła.  
\- Niall... czy ty też się tak denerwowałeś… No wiesz jak brałeś ślub z Liam’em? - spytał przełykając ślinę.  
\- Jasne, że tak, to normalne. – zachichotał, pocierając z uśmiechem złotą obrączkę, znajdującą się na jego serdecznym palcu.  
Tomlinson westchnął głęboko i razem z blondynem opuścił pomieszczenie.  
*  
Zobaczył go na drugim końcu kościoła. Szedł tak powoli, tak lekko... A może to wyobraźnia Louisa płatała mu figle. Pomyślał, że przypomina mu róże, rosnące przed ich domem, o które lokaty tak dba. Harry był piękny, delikatny i taki niewinny. Wyglądał idealnie, zresztą jak zawsze. Jego przydługie loki były starannie uczesane, garnitur doskonale dobrany, a twarz łagodna i piękna - dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.  
Za nim podążała Gemma, którą ten wybrał na swoją świadkową. Również wyglądała ładnie w pastelowo różowej sukni, sięgającej aż po kostki, ale dla Louisa liczył się tylko Harry. Przez cały czas nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.  
Myśląc, że za chwilę powiedzą sobie sakramentalne tak, Louis czuł łzy szczęścia napływające do jego oczu. Całe życie czekał na ten moment i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.  
*  
Ceremonia nie była długa, ale obojgu bardzo się dłużyła, bo czekali tylko na moment ich pierwszego pocałunku jako małżeństwo. Zaraz po jej zakończeniu udali się do domu przyjęć, aby uczcić ich małżeństwo. Nie była to wielka impreza, bo zaproszonych zostało tylko kilku przyjaciół oraz ich rodziny, ale za to atmosfera była cudowna. Ich matki bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły przez te kilka lat ich związku, a Gemma wspaniale dogadywała się z rodzeństwem Louisa. Gdzieś pomiędzy gośćmi latali, już nie tacy mali Alex i Noah, dzieci, które rok temu udało im się wspólnie zaadoptować, po milionie spotkań z psychologami, a teraz były ich oczkiem w głowie. Louis pomimo tego, że żadne z nich nie było ani jego, ani Harry'ego bardzo je kochał i cieszył się, że udało im się założyć rodzinę, tak jak zawsze tego pragnął.  
Poczuł szturchnięcie i chwilę później zobaczył Harry'ego z kieliszkami szampana.  
\- Czy Pan Młody się ze mną napije? - spytał dając mu naczynie i stukając w nie lekko.  
\- Nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć. Oficjalnie jesteś moim mężem. Jesteś mój i tylko mój. - szatyn spojrzał na niego z dumą i uśmiechem, a potem upił trochę szampana  
\- Zawsze byłem tylko Twój. Jestem w tobie zakochany odkąd tylko pamiętam. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa, bo mimo, że słyszał je już tyle razy, to i tak robiło mu się ciepło na sercu po usłyszeniu ich.  
\- Kocham cię, Harry. - było jedynym czym mógł odpowiedzieć Louis.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham Louis. – odpowiedział, chcąc dać mu krótkiego buziaka, ale ich zbliżenie nie uszło uwadze gościom, którzy od razu zaczęli krzyczeć „gorzko, gorzko”. Nie mieli więc wyjścia i ich pocałunek stał się długim pocałunkiem pełnym uczucia.  
\- Resztę zostawmy sobie na noc. – wymruczał Harry zaraz po zakończeniu pocałunku.  
\- Już nie umiem się doczekać. – odpowiedział z rumieńcami na policzkach.  
\- Ja też nie, ale najpierw musimy zatańczyć ten nieszczęsny pierwszy taniec. – jęknął cicho.  
\- Nie będzie tak źle Hazz, ćwiczyliśmy to tyle razy. – cmoknął szybko jego policzek i pociągnął go w stronę parkietu.  
Razem z pierwszymi dźwiękami piosenki ‘’Thinking Out Loud’’ zaczęli wykonywać rytmiczne ruchy, które ćwiczyli przez prawie dwa miesiące. W połowie piosenki Harry’emu zaczęły mylić się kroki i mimo starań, ich taniec był zlepkiem potknięć, ale nikt nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi.  
\- Głupek z ciebie. – zaśmiał się cicho Louis, wtulając w tors Harry’ego, po wykonaniu ostatnich kroków.  
\- Ale twój głupek. – złapał jego twarz w dłoń i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc jeszcze raz chciałabym podziękować każdemu, kto poświęcił swój czas aby przeczytać nasze wypociny xd Każdy zostawiony komentarz i kudos mobilizowały nas do dalszej pracy. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję i do zobaczenia w kolejnej mojej pracy :*

**Author's Note:**

> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


End file.
